


The Soldier and the Carnal Skeletons

by Writers_War_Z0ne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animalistic Sans (Undertale), Attempted Grooming, Attempted Seduction, Badass Reader, Bara Sans (Undertale), Blue a hoe, Chubby Undertale Sans, Does this count as fast burn or slow burn, Dry Humping, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Horror isn’t here yet, I Keep Adding Tags, If this makes you uncomfortable then don’t read, Jealousy, Knotting, Love at First Sight, Male Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obsessive Sans, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, POV Multiple, Pining, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Primal Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader curses, Reader is Demisexual, Reader is in denial, Reader is not easily flustered, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Somnophilia, Tall Reader, They are all yandere to some degree, Trapped on an island, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, Vaginal Fingering, Water Sex, Yandere Sans (Undertale), and I mean a lot of it, and no one can stop me, beasttale, everyone is pining after reader, get ready for this shit show, im not very realistic, look at all this angst, no beta we die like men, polyamory? Maybe?, reader has ptsd, reader was in the military, regret is felt, smol sans - Freeform, weird shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_War_Z0ne/pseuds/Writers_War_Z0ne
Summary: (Y/n), a high ranking Platoon Commander in the Military, was on a mission with her squad when her plane was shot down by an enemy ship, leaving her stranded on an unknown island, with none of her comrades in sight.It would have been all fine an' dandy... if she wasn't surrounded by three Alpha Skeletons and one Omega Skeleton. All of which want to fuck or be fucked by her.So now here she is, having to assess her dominance as an “Alpha” to get by with her limbs still attached and her clothes still in one piece. Even if one of them looks like he came straight from Satan's asshole.





	1. The New Alpha?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, this is my first story in Achieve of our Own, so I’ve got no fucking clue how this will go, so good luck.

 

 

 

 

 

Pain...

 

 

_Explosive_ _pain_...

 

 

_Darkness_... _can't_..see _!_

 

 

That's all she could feel. That's all she could remember...

 

 

_Shot_... _down_......

 

.........

 

 

 

..... _i_ _can't_ _remember!_.....

 

 

 

........

 

..........

 

 

......

 

..... _who_ _am_ _I?_

 

A word suddenly invaded her panicked thoughts. A word that sounded oddly familiar to her.

 

...... _(y/n)_.....

 

 

A ~~Word...~~

 

 

 

A name....My name...... _Is (Y/n)_.

 

 

 

Your hand twitched slowly as you tried to regain control over your body, eyes squeezing tighter as you fought to lift the said hand.

 

The smell of burning metal attacking your senses not seconds after you feel burning heat lick against your skin.

 

' _Move...'_

 

Once again, you lifted your, what felt like, led filled arm, trying to escape the ever growing heat of whatever is near you.

 

' _Come on! Move damnit!’_

 

Bright lights clashed against your eyelids as you tried to force yourself to stay conscious enough to open them.

 

The first thing that crossed your brain as you open your eyes, only to see bright flames is, ' _Fuck! I’m in Hell!’_ and then you finally begin to see the metal scrapes and broken helicopter parts scattered around and on top of you. ' _Nope. Never mind... I’m still alive._ '

 

Well, that explains the heavy feeling on your arm, at least.

 

Giving a strained grunt, you slowly push the hefty piece of metal off of your person with the arm that's free and begin to crawl towards the light that seemed to trickle into the opening of the destroyed chopper.

 

 

When you finally emerge from the fallen pile of machine, you notice that you're on a cliff side, trees surrounding about a little less then a mile away.

 

Then your eyes land on the bodies that lay sprawled out across one another. Almost immediately recognizing them as two of your cadets that came with you on this mission.

 

With a small sigh of relief, you slowly began to make your way towards the two to see if they had any injuries that required attention, but that relief was short lived as you came to a halt a step or two away from the bodies.

 

Your expression hardened as you gazed upon the wide, dull eyes of your comrades.

 

_Dead_.

 

Everywhere you looked.

 

They were all _**dead**_.

 

Your heart clenched as some of the familiar faces of people that you ranked up with stared back at you, or somewhere else.

 

Quickly recovering, you glare at the stiff bodies around you, carelessly shrugged off the weighted bulletproof vest that protected you throughout the crash, revealing the black tank top underneath, which was surprisingly unscathed.

 

It could have been funny how one simple article of clothing saved your life... and could have saved a lot more of your team if they had just followed your lead in putting it on... but none of them listened.

 

Heh...they never did....

 

...There would be time to mourn properly later... But for now, it's time to start digging....

 

 

(Blue's Pov)

 

Blue was drawn to the cliff side by a hauntingly mournful melody of a SOUL that followed not so long after the loud crash.

 

It was getting stronger and colder the closer he got along with the warming scent of hot metal, cotton, and sweat that sent his SOUL sputtering in his ribcage, and when he was finally close enough to see who's SOUL sung such a sad toon, he felt his own SOUL pulse with what one could only describe as _longing_.

 

There, standing above 7 graves, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, which of course, has been very, very few over the last couple hundred years.

 

Her body stood rigid and tall as she continued to stare at the graves with what appeared to be a neutral expression. (H/c) hair waving ever so slightly in the, almost unnoticeable, breeze, and although he couldn't see her face, he could see the scars that covered her exposed skin of her muscular looking body as sweat glistened down her form.

 

He could feel his SOUL stuttering and trying to leave his ribcage as he took a step closer.

 

Normally he wasn't this quiet, but seeing the graves made him think twice before bounding up and submitting to her.

 

' _SHE'S_ _JUST_ _LOST_ _HER_ _PACK_.' He came to realize with a grimace.

 

But just as he was getting close, a twig snapped under the weight of his metatarsal, causing her to snap her head towards him. Which allowed him to finally see the large scar that marred the side of her face, which caused her right eye to squint almost unnoticeably, along with some smaller ones. But the fiery, strong, dominant look that she gave him made his spine tingle as he realized.

 

' _SHE'S_ _AN_ _ALPHA!_ _SHE_ _HAS_ _TO_ _BE!_ '

 

Quickly, he lowered himself to the ground and rolled into a submissive posture, averting his eye-lights to her heavy-booted feet instead.

 

This seemed to have been a good move, because in his peripheral vision, he watched as her shoulders lose some of their tension, but still stare down at him, which in his mind, it seemed to be that she was waiting for him to give any sign that he were to challenge her in any way. But all he did was sink lower into the dirt, a high pitched whine leaving his throat.

 

He would have to be out of his mind to challenge an Alpha... but, she must have been the Alpha of the pack she just lost, so.... she must be seeing if he was worthy of becoming her new Omega!

 

Oh, he would **love** that.

 

It seems that he passed, because she looked away from him to look at that graves, before walking past him and towards the woods, leaving him to scramble up onto his feet and quickly bounce along behind her, making sure not to move in front, but sticking close enough to where her scent engulfed him as he trotted in her shadow.

 

He finally found her! This was his Alpha! No more having to jump from territory to territory of the others! She would take care of him, as he would her!

 

All these thoughts caused his SOUL to flutter and his perma grin to stretch wider. He felt like rolling in her scent and prancing around all the territories to let all the other Alphas know who he belonged to now!

 

She would glance back at him every so often, to which he would dunk his head and advert his eye-lights, but he couldn't bring himself to try and force down the excited grin that plastered itself on his skull.

 

There was just something in his SOUL that knew that she was the one, and who was he to question it?

 

But that also brung slight fear to his SOUL.

 

The other Alphas would not be happy with their Omega suddenly disappearing, and would possibly come looking for him and try to take him from her. Well, except maybe the Horror Alpha... Blue has always been to terrified of the giant to go anywhere near his territory.... but then there was the Fell Alpha. He’ll most definitely fight his Alpha once he finds out about her.

 

He was shaken from his thoughts by his Alpha sudden halt, causing him to bump into her back. To which she stiffened and twisted to look over her shoulder at him. He shrunk into his shirt and looked at her legs, which were covered by baggy cameo pants.

 

But quickly looked back up at her when she sighed and said something...but he couldn't understand what she said. If the head jerking motion towards a cave was anything to go by, she wanted him to follow her into the cave.

 

Maybe their new home?

 

It's awfully close to the Tale Alpha's territory...

 

_'BUT_ ,' he thought optimistically. ' _AT_ _LEAST_ _WE_ _AREN'T_ _NEAR_ _THE_ _HORROR_ _ALPHA_ _TERRITORY_... _MAYBE_ _THAT_ _IS_ _WHY_ _SHE_ _CHOSE_ _TO_ _MAKE_ _HER_ _TERRITORY_ _HERE!'_

 

_'SHE_ _IS_ _SO_ _SMART!_ ' He thought with a dreamy smile as he followed her into their new home.

 

 

 

 

_**No**_ _**one**_ will take him from his new Alpha.

 

 


	2. As Blue as His Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m dipping my hand in the sexual tension, so it’s slightly steamy near the end, but nothing to exciting happens.

 

 

 

 

So yeah.... apparently after the crash landing, you gained a new companion.

 

 

The short skeleton, that only came up to your shoulder, kinda reminds you of a dog, and doesn't seem to understand English. So you assumed it was some kind of _human_ - _skeleton_ - _looking_ - _animal_ - _thing_ that decided to follow in your shadow.

 

 

But it's weird, and you aren’t going to lie, the little skele was _kinda creepy._ It wouldn't follow you outside the cave after the day you found it. Wouldn't make eye contact with you. Would sink to the ground and whine if you looked at it to long. But when it thought you weren’t looking, it would kinda just look at you every so often. But that's not even the weirdest part.

 

 

No.

 

 

After a couple of days, you decide to push back your ~~depressive~~ thoughts and survivers guilt and go ~~steal from your dead comrades~~  scavenging for things that were still useful to you from the plane crash sight.

 

 

Yeah sure, you were going to regret pushing that aside like a bitch when it comes back to rip you a new one, but you’ll deal with it when it happens. Because nothing bad ever comes from not dealing with problems when they arise...but for now, you have your new ~~~~~~buddy~~   _companion_ to take care of to distract you 

 

 

You managed to rip some seats out of the inside of the plane that were still in relatively good shape and broke them down into something that could be used as a bed, after you put them into the cave, ~~making sure not to look at the graves on the way back~~ , with your companion watching curiously, and went to grab some other things that were salvageable, you noticed the short skeleton rubbing it's body on the spot where you had been sleeping for the past couple nights.

 

 

Weird.

 

 

Then you caught and killed some rabbits that same night, and when you got back to the cave, there it was, just sitting there in the bed you made for it, seeming to perk up once you came in, but dunking down almost immediately afterwards.

 

  

It watched you as you used your machete to skin and cut up the pieces for you to cook over the fire you started, and when you got your share, it finally crossed your mind that maybe it does eat and is waiting for you to give it some of the food you caught.

 

  

With that in mind, you held out the remaining skinned rabbit for it to take.

 

 

It slowly crept forward, a light blue hue appearing on it’s face, hunching itself to look smaller then it already was before reaching it's dull clawed hand out to take the cooked meat from your extended hand. It ate everything, bone and all, which was pretty neat to watch.

 

 

It's just weird! You're so used to having to FIGHT to be the leader, forcing people to submit to you, and even then they still don't entirely listen!

  

 

And you were so convinced the day the little skeleton snuck up on you, that you were going to have to fight it. 

 

  

But it then it goes and proves you wrong.

 

 

This skeleton just walks it’s happy lil’ ass up to you and just straight up acts like you were going to maul his boney ass if he so much as breathes in your direction.  _And then on top of that!_ Follows you around like a duckling follows it’s mother!

 

  

No.

 

 

You weren't the kind of leader ~~not anymore at least~~ ~~~~to attack their people for small mistakes ~~the skeleton hasn’t made any~~.

 

 

 

 

 

 

So a week later, with that in mind, once you made it back to the cave ~~~~~~which you have so intelligently named the (Y/n) Cave~~ ~~~~you looked for your companion, only to find him rubbing his body on your bed, seeming lost to the world as he buried his face into the torn fabrics, letting out a high pitched whine ~~**and** **moans**~~.

 

  

Maybe he missed you? ~~That’d be the first~~  

 

 

So, with practiced stealth, you silently made your way over to your bed and sat down. You were honestly curious as to what it was doing. Your movements didn't seem to catch the skeleton's attention. It just kept on sniffing your bed with it's eye sockets closed....

 

 

 

  

Wait...

 

 

 

 

Skeletons don't _have_ eyelids....

 

 

 

 _That's_ _weird_ _as_ _fuck_...

 

 

 

You were brought from your small train thought when It got closer to you, seeming to sniff a little harder once It started crawling towards your lap, rubbing It's face into your leg with, what sounded like, a purr. Boney fingers firmly grabbing onto the fabrics of your pants as it let out a sigh, nasal ridge planted on your thigh.

 

 

And what you weren't expecting, was for It to suddenly plunge it's face into your crotch and give a deep ~~~~~~**needy** **inhale**~~  breath through it's nasal cavity before you quickly used your hand to shove the skeleton’s skull away from you, causing it’s hands to be ripped from your pants as it falls away from you further onto the bed.

 

 

It's eye sockets snapped open, dilated, blue eye lights seeming to grow wider as it looked up at you from where it lay on its back on your bed.

 

 

A blue hue suddenly spread across it's cheekbones, as what you could only guess as a blush. Which was something you didn't think was possible, seeing as to how it was a skeleton, and didn't posses the blood that was necessary for said action.

 

 

And to further your inability of understanding the skeleton, clear baby blue liquids began to build up in its eye sockets as it sniffled and let out a multiple whiny cries  ~~ **apologies**.~~

 

 

~~You always hated the criers during training~~

 

 

It's smaller body beginning to lightly shake, causing its bones to rattle quietly, and what seemed to be, perma grin tugging downwards as it gripped the front of its ribcage, small whimpers continuing to rise from it's nonexistent throat.

 

  

If it wasn't for the fact that the skeleton literally just sniffed your crotch, you _might_ _have_ felt a little bad for shoving it.  ~~You wouldn’t.~~

 

 

After an awkward few moments of silence and the skeleton’s cries, you give a frustrated sigh and scoot closer to the skeleton, who in return, squeezed his eye sockets shut.

 

 

 ~~~~ _’Its only animal nature (Y/n).’_ You think firmly to yourself _. ‘Crotch sniffing is normal for animals. Stop getting so defensive. It’s only an animal.’_  

 

 

Since it wasn’t looking, this allowed you to lean over and hover your hand over it's skull, hesitating only slightly on your part, before lightly running your hand over the smooth top.

 

 

_‘It’s only an **animal**.’_

 

 

“Shhh.... it’s alright. I didn’t mean it. You’re gonna be ok...” 

 

  

Comfort has never been something you had to give to others or receive when growing up. So you were going in almost, if not completely, blind.

 

 

But seeing as to how It's whimpering stopped pretty much immediately after the _comforting_ action, you think your doing decently. A few minutes of soft strokes and whispering words of comfort, it opened it’s eye sockets and looked up at your face, small pinpricks of light slowly dilating wider and wider ~~**with** **adoration**~~.

 

  

But then it looked away once it made eye contact with you.

 

 

Hesitantly, it sits up and slowly makes to crawl closer to you, making you go back into your regular sitting position. The blue on it's face gets deeper in shade when you placed a hand on the back of it's faded-blue pants, ~~**which** **happened** **to** **be** **directly** **over** **his** **tailbone**~~  to help push it forward, causing a choked gasp to leave it's mouth.

 

  

You quickly remove your hand from the area, thinking you’d hurt the skeleton somehow.

 

 

Once your companion was sat securely in your lap facing you, you ran a hand from the top of it's head down the back of it’s ribs to where the spine met the edge of the skele’s pants, then repeated the action.

 

  

You felt it shudder under your hand and bury it's face into the underside of your chin ~~**to** **muffle** **the** **needy** **whine** **that** **tried** **to** **come** **out** **of** **his** **mouth**~~ , and it's body seemed to have heated up considerably from the time you touched it's head to now. Boney arms wrapping around you as it’s fingers  ~~ **desperately**~~ gripped into the back of your shirt and legs locking around your hips  ~~ **toes** **curling**~~.

 

  

When you stopped, your companion pulled away to where you could see it's face. 

 

 

Big, fuzzy blue lights in half lidded eye sockets is what greeted you. The skeleton was trembling under you with slightly labored, hot breaths coming from it's grinning mouth, which was slightly parted. But that's not what caught your attention the most.

 

 

No.

  

 

It was the blue that was painted across your companion's face as it looked up at you with something you couldn't quite understand, along with the blue light that came from between its teeth.

 

  

"...Blue..."

 

 

The skeleton jolted as it’s attention was snapped straight on you as the said color only darkened across it's face, it's boney butt squirming slightly on your lap ~~**trying** **to** **create** **friction**~~. 

 

  

"You like that name?" You asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Blue?"

 

 

All it did was tilt its head at you, grin ever present as it gave another shiver.

 

 

But the quiet atmosphere was interrupted by the tired yawn  ~~ **impatient** **groan**~~  that escaped Blue's open maw, letting you see into the dark abyss before Blue's teeth clicked shut, and you couldn’t help but notice that the blue light was gone from his mouth, but not from his face. His eyelids slowly sinking as you laid the two of you down, with you being the big spoon wrapped around your companion, and Blue being the small spoon, facing you while burying it's face into your sternum.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah... I'll name you Blue..."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how I did at the end, because I’m mostly new to writing smut and anything in that department. So, if you guys want, you are more then welcome to give me a few pointers or tell me if it was fine/ok/just straight up fucking horrible.
> 
>  
> 
> Future chapters are going to be inconsistent as all hell, but I’ll post the next chapter when I can.


	3. Enter the Tale Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) needs better coping mechanisms and needs to learn how to fucking chill and so does Blue.

 

 

After that night of... something, you and Blue have gotten closer. Blue being your loyal companion and you being... well... you?

 

 

Yeah, it's been going pretty good for the two of you....you lost count of the days after the 2nd week, so you have no clue how it's been since you crashed ~~and buried your people~~.

 

 

But, you’re pretty sure it’s been close to a couple of months or so. Which is strange, not a single period since then... it must be the stress...or your just really bad at counting and it hasn’t even really been that long.

 

 

~~But the survivor’s guilt is slowly beginning to rear it’s ugly head and it’s making it feel like an eternity~~

 

 

Much to your surprise, Blue has gotten even clingier since that night. Always trying to crawl into your bed to sleep with you, which you never allowed ~~even if it gets cold at night~~ , either pushing him out of the bed or carrying him back to his own ~~what warmth can he give you? He’s a walking pile of bones~~. He follows you where ever you go, even if it was just to the other side of The (Y/n) Cave to grab something, he always right there behind you.

 

Although, when the two of you are out looking for supplies, if you go to far into the forest in a certain direction, you notice that he always manages to find a way to subtly distract you into coming back into familiar territory and other times not so subtly, as in panickingly grabbing at your arm and trying to drag you back like something was going to jump out of the trees and rip your throat out.

 

 

~~Water rations from the plane are getting dangerously low, which means soon you’ll have to ignore him and his weird warnings and venture out to find some more or a steady stream of it before you both die of dehydration and it’s  r e a l l y  stressing you the fuck out~~

 

 

Yeah, you've decided to just call Blue a he, because it was just the term that came to your mind whenever you had a thought concerning him for some reason... and it _certainly_ isn’t just the default term that you call literally _everything_ that you don’t know the gender of. Definitely _not_.

 

 

Hell, he tried to stay by your side when you had to pop-a-squat by a tree. His eyes trained unwavering on you as you began to pull down your pants, only to stop once you realized Blue had gotten even closer with his head tilted slightly, seeming almost _to_ curious about you trying to take a piss.

 

 

_As_ - _fucking_ - _if_ you were about to let Blue see you take a piss, even if he was a skeleton-animal-thing. That's just fucking weird.

 

 

Sure, you’re used to not have privacy while  ~~when you were~~ in the military, but it’s still weird when there’s someone just straight up _staring_ at you. 

 

 

Yeah, no. 

 

 

....Which is how you’ve been lead to now. Having sent Blue away from you so you could have some privacy, you left him unsupervised ~~how stupid of you~~ , and when you heard his pained cry, you went to find him immediately, hundreds upon hundreds of scenarios playing on repeat in your mind ~~his cry had caused a mini PTSD flashback in your brain~~ , which caused you to panic as you run in the general direction of the sound ~~images of your fallen comrades of the past and recent years forcing their way into the forefront of your mind~~.

 

 

You can’t loose him, you’ve been around him for too long.

 

 

~~You can’t loose another~~

 

 

You can’t loose your companion.

 

 

~~You can’t loose your buddy~~

 

 

You don’t want to be alone again.

 

 

...You’ve gotten attached...

 

 

He’s.

 

 

He’s your little buddy.

 

 

 

 

But what you found was definitely not on the top of your list of what happened...

 

 

  _Who_   _the f-_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Blue’s Pov)

 

 

 

Him and **_his_** Alpha.

 

 

_Stars_ , he'll never get tired of say that.

 

 

Him and his Alpha were making their daily rounds of her territory looking for anything that she deems useful for **_their_ home**.

 

 

Stars knows he loved it when he found something like that. 

 

 

He’d get her attention, she’d turn to face him, and he would try to hand her what he had found. But it was a either she’ll reject it, shake her head, and show him some of the things she wants.

 

 

Or

 

 

She’d take it with a small smile that made his SOUL flutter happily in his chest and affectionately, but kinda roughly, rub the top of his skull that would make his head move involuntarily along with her hand while cooing something at him. All of which never fails to make his cheekbones feel warm with magic as he runs off to find something else to bring his Alpha.

 

 

 

 

Speaking of which, she suddenly made a detour to a tree, where she began to pull down her pants.

 

 

' _WHAT IS SHE DOING?’_ He questioned himself as he got closer.

 

 

Was this some form of marking her territory?

 

 

But before she could get the pants past her hips, she stopped and looked at him, to which he stared back with curiosity.

 

 

It's been difficult, but after that night on her bed, he hasn't had to be as submissive. Just the thought of her fingers running up and down his lower spine sent a shock of pleasure down to his pelvis.

 

 

Even if nothing happened between the two that night, much to his disappointment when she ended it, he spent the next hour afterwards trying to make the magic die down from his pelvis, not wanting to confuse his Alpha into thinking he was in heat if she woke up and seen him in the state that he was.

 

 

But that also brought up a question in his skull...

 

 

_Would she prefer him to have male or female parts when the time comes?_

 

 

He was knocked from his thoughts by the sound of his Alpha's voice. Saying something that he couldn't understand.  ~~But somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt like he would have at one point in time knew what she was saying. Like he once _spoke_ the language.~~

 

 

Of courses, he was getting better at understanding what she wanted or was trying to say.

 

 

If she wanted him to come to her or go somewhere, she would say his name and jerk her head in whatever direction she wanted him to go or point to a spot.

 

 

If she wanted him to stay where he was, she would hold up her hand and make sound that sounded something like _'st_ _ay'_

 

 

And of course. His favorite word to ever come out of her mouth... his ~~nickname~~  name. 

 

 

He had gotten so used to all the other Alphas calling him by Omega... he had almost forgotten what it was like to be called by his  ~~nick~~ name until that night.

 

 

That night he felt like he was going to burst from the pleasure she had given him after she shoved him away from her body.

 

 

Raising an eyebrow ridge, he walked away from his Alpha, to give her the privacy she wanted for some reason, and to continue his thoughts.

 

 

Once he was far enough away, he sat down by a tree, and returned to his thoughts and let his mind wander back to that night, not noticing how close to the territory borders he was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_He had been getting desperate at this point. She never covered him in her scent or marked him and was always going out most of the day to do stars knows what, so he took it into his own hands to show everyone who he belonged to._

 

 

_And what was the thing other then herself that smelt almost exactly like her?_

  

 

_Her bed._

  

 

_Her smell was **intoxicating** ; cotton, a hint of lavender, and sweat._

 

 

_It sent a shiver down his spine as he buried his face into the fabrics of her bed, rubbing his skull left and right as a needy whine managed to escape his teeth. “Nhh. Please...”_

 

 

_Just her scent alone was enough to almost throw him head first into a semi-heat. Unable to contain himself, he thrust his hips into the bed’s cushions, feeling his magic trying to take form in his pelvis._

 

 

_“Nnng.” He moaned, feeling his magic finally choosing to try and take the familiar shape of his cock._

  

 

_Face still buried in her scent filled bed, Blue reached a hand down to his pelvic area and began to try and will the gathered magic away while it was still in such an early stage of formation. He didn’t know how his Alpha would react to seeing him like this, so he managed to push it back into his SOUL for now._

 

 

_Of course, it didn’t stop him from fantasizing about his Alpha finding him like this and straddling him onto the bed. Holding him down while whispering small praises to him and biting into his clavicle as she grinds against his throbbing-_

 

 

_NO! He’s not even in heat! He’s only here to roll in her scent! What is he doing?!_  

 

 

_But of course, any kind of touch or friction would send his magic rocketing back down into the shape of his dick._

 

 

_He_ really _needed to calm down._

 

 

_A few minutes after he finally regained some control over his magic, he smelt a spot that was **exactly** like his Alpha, causing another lewd noise to leave him before he was able to even try to stop himself as he moved towards it, his eyelids still firmly shut to help keep control of himself. _

 

 

_It smelt exactly like his Alpha._

 

 

_It was warm like his Alpha._

 

 

_It was soft but firm at the same time like his Alpha._

 

 

_**But then he smelt something sweeter. More  a l l u r i n g .** _

 

 

_He did a straight nose dive into the area that smelt like his Alpha but sweeter and more arousing, with full intentions of unabashedly wallowing in it-_

 

 

 

 

 

Just as he was getting a little to into his thoughts, something moved beside him, to which he snapped his head in the direction.

 

 

There, towering over him, was one of the three ~~well, now four~~  Alphas of this island...

 

 

Classic...

 

 

Or

 

 

The original _Sans_.

 

 

The first one to ever appear on this place.

 

 

Immediately, Blue broke eye contact and nearly collapsed from how quickly he sunk to the ground once Sans took a step forward.

 

 

"kid...?" It almost sounded like a question, causing Blue to look up for a second as he took another step forward. "where’ve ya been? me n’ Red’s been looking for ya."

 

 

The shorter skeleton watched as Sans scanned him from head to toe, looking for something that would point out a reason for his disappearance.

 

 

But knew he would find nothing besides the oddly alluring scent that mostly covered his own.

 

 

He watched as Sans furrowed his eyebrow ridges in what looked like confusion, white eye lights flicking from Blue's face to the forest around them, almost as if he was searching for the owner of the scent.

 

 

_’WHERE IS SHE?’_

 

 

“who’s scent is that anyways? _tibia_ honest with you, I’ve never smelt it before, _nose_ joke about it.” 

 

 

And there was that smug grin on his face.

 

 

Blue fought back an irritated groan.

 

 

This.

 

 

This is definitely not something he missed _at_   _all!_

 

 

But... Oh! Of course Sans wouldn’t recognize his Alpha’s scent when Blue has been doing such a great job at craftily keeping her from going out to try and claim more territory for herself.

 

 

”MY...MY ALPHA’S.” He felt a swell of pride.

 

 

But then Sans’ grin faltered. “you’re alpha’s, huh?” He repeated, eye sockets narrowing slightly. “don’t remember there being any others here.”

 

 

Sans got this calculating look. “guess you _beta_ stay with me until we figure out what timeline-“

 

 

Blue didn’t even let him finish before he backed away quickly.

 

 

He’s trying to take him away from him Alpha...

 

 

_He’s trying to take him away from his Alpha!_

 

 

He’s trying to separate them.

 

 

_He’s trying to **separate** them!_

 

 

Classic wants her all to himself!

 

 

He’s going to take her away from him!

 

 

_He’ll take her away!_

 

 

He can’t have her!

 

 

She’s   **m  i  n  e   !**

 

 

 

In his panicked state, Blue didn’t notice the way the roots of the tree were stuck out of the ground in some places, so when he turned to run away as far as he could to warn his Alpha, he **twisted** his foot, causing him to let out a painful **wail** as he crashed forwards in the dirt.

 

 

“oh shit! kid! hey!”

 

 

Pained tears quickly collected in his eye sockets and found their way out and down his cheekbones as he felt the pain travel up his leg as he tried to sit up.

 

 

Through the blur of tears, he could see Sans right in front of him as he held onto his leg, not daring to actually touch the injury.

 

 

Just as Sans was about to touch him, the sound of thundering footsteps coming closer the from direction that Blue had come from, then within two seconds flat, there was a large hackled figure of his Alpha standing between the two, taking a stance of  **absolute**   ** _dominance._**

 

 

All the while Blue watched in pained awe as his Alpha snarled at Sans.

 

 

Who in return, once recovered from his shock, took at similar posture, eye lights returning to fill the void of his sockets.

 

 

 

**Sans’ dominance has just been challenged by the She Alpha.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**And Sans chooses to FIGHT for it.**

 

 

**Check***

 

**“(Y/n)”**

**LV 7**

**HP 14/14**

**ATK 36**

**DEF 87**

*** Is not stable at this point in time.**

*** Cannot be reasoned with.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have questions? I have answers (hopefully). Come find my ass on Tumblr at writingisawarzone


	4. PTSD Just Fucks Over Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear (Y/n) misunderstands the situation and has a ptsd flashback and unfortunately for Sans, he’s viewed as the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for my shity fight scene writing abilities because I have no tact.
> 
> And I am in no way, a ptsd expert, so please keep this in mind while reading.

 

 

You weren’t all there at the moment. What you see in front of you isn’t what the two skeletons see.

 

 

~~You thought you were getting better~~

 

 

The skeleton standing in front of you isn’t a skeleton, it was a faceless enemy back from the War. 

 

 

Blue isn’t there either, the person you’re standing over is your fallen comrade who was shot by the man  ~~skeleton~~.

 

 

The man has dropped his gun somewhere that neither of you can find  ~~there is no gun~~.

 

 

You felt something grip your pants and glanced away from the enemy only for a second to see your comrade bleeding out on the ground behind you all the while bloodying up your pants leg with his  ~~boney~~ hand.

 

 

~~There’s no blood, men, or war zone in sight, you’re just hallucinating, which only seemed to get worse as Blue tried to say something to you~~

 

 

Your comrade is dying behind you all over _again_. 

 

 

“Shhhh. Shh. I’ll take you to the medic in a second. Just hold on a little longer cadet. Just hang on!”

 

 

You turn your attention back to the enemy in front of you, who hasn’t made any advances towards you while your attention was shifted.

 

 

 _What_ _an_ _honorable_ _opponent_.

 

 

The man was looking back at your cadet and began speaking in a different dialect, to which your cadet responded by vigorously shaking his head and saying something back to the enemy in the same dialect. The grip he had on your pants getting tighter, as if he was afraid you would leave him.

 

 

You wouldn’t let this man take him. 

 

 

~~This is Blue! Not him. It’s not him... Blue can never replace him...~~

 

 

His reaction was all you needed to see before grabbing the back of his  ~~shirt~~ uniform and dragging him back farther behind you where it was _safe_ , his grip still not letting up.

 

 

”Cadet, what did he say?” You questioned sternly, not taking an eye off the man before you, who strangely still hasn’t moved, only stared at your cadet.

 

 

~~This isn't real~~

 

 

”Cadet?”

 

 

~~He’s been gone for a _long_ time ~~

 

 

~~This isn’t real~~

 

 

~~This isn’t real~~

 

 

~~He's gone~~

 

 

~~This isn’t real~~

 

 

~~This isn’t real~~

 

 

~~I _know_ this isn’t real~~

 

 

There was no answer, only the distant sound of explosions and fighting around you, it sent a flare of panic through you.  ~~Which is only in your head, the only sound is that of birds singing and tree branches swaying in the light breeze.~~

 

 

~~There is no war going on~~

 

 

~~Its all in my head~~

 

 

_’He’s loosing to much blood! He’s going to die! Quick! Hurry!’_

 

 

With that in mind, you quickly took a fighting stance, which finally caused the man  ~~skeleton~~ before you move and take a similar stance with a _growl_.

 

 

This _man_ just fucking _growled_ at you!

 

 

The sound caused your cadet to stiffen behind you and let go of your pants, probably sensing what was about to go down.

 

 

Something orange flashed before your delusional vision and everything turned black around the two of you.

 

 

~~Which was not helping your problem in the slightest~~

 

 

You lunge at the man with an angry snarl, to which he skillfully dodged and in return threw something at you that you didn’t see before, but whatever it was, it sliced through the side of your torso.

 

 

‘ _It must have been a knife or somethin’.’_ You thought to yourself as you tried to bury your fist into the man’s stomach, but was met with nothing by air and he somehow was suddenly behind you.

 

 

~~It was a bone attack, but it’s not like you could have recognized it~~

 

 

You continue to attack and he continues to throw knives  ~~bones~~ at you, his sometimes hitting you, but yours always **missed** somehow.

 

 

 _‘The cadet is going to_ _**die**! My fault. My fault. My fault. It was my fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. It’s all my fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. He died because of me. My fau-‘_

 

 

Something heavy weighted you down, causing you to trip over your own feet from the sudden change in gravity and not a second after your back hit the ground, the  ~~skeleton~~ enemy was on you, a face that you couldn’t see properly growling down at you.

 

 

~~I cant see his face! It’s all fake. It’s not real...~~

 

 

_‘Not this time. I can’t loose him this time. No. No. No. No. He’ll be ok. I’ll make it ok. Not **this time**.’_

 

 

~~Blue will be fine. It’s just his ankle. It’s not **him**...It’s not him. It’s blue.~~

 

 

With a snarl of your own, you know, because you can’t actually _fucking_ _growl_ , you grabbed onto the front of the ~~skeleton’s~~  man’s  ~~jacket~~ ~~~~uniform and ignoring the bone crushing gravity around you, you used all the strength you could muster and flipped the two of you and slammed him into the ground.

 

 

He’s a lot lighter then you would have thought for a full grown man.

 

 

~~Thats because he was a skeleton~~

 

 

Then you bit him. 

 

 

And you bit him _hard._

 

 

So hard in fact, you could hear him groan in pain ~~**surprised pleasure**~~  under you. But for some reason, you couldn’t taste the familiar metallic or feel his blood flow through your teeth.

 

 

His neck was surprisingly tough. Like trying to bite through bone.

 

 

But then he went limp under you and you let go, getting up off of the now bleeding out man  ** ~~who was actually not bleeding out but in fact, was a blushing skeleton who stared up at you in shock as his SOUL thumped again his ribcage.~~**

 

 

Satisfied with the outcome, you quickly made your way to your cadet, who stared at the man  ~~ **with jealousy**~~.

 

 

”Don't worry, I’ll save you this time. I’ll keep you safe. I’ve got you.” You promise as you tucked him into your arms, causing him to finally look up at you and curl closer into your safe hold. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” You continued to repeat into his hair ~~the top of his skull~~.

 

 

~~**But with her back turned, she didn’t see Sans sit up and look on in confusion as she left him for Blue, who looked back at the taller skeleton with a smug look on his face as he curled closer and wrapped his arms around her neck, resting his skull on her shoulder.** ~~

 

 

~~**she bit _him_. not Blue... so why isn’t she cuddling _him_? did she think he wouldn’t like it? ** ~~

 

 

~~**wait. where is she going?** ~~

 

 

 ~~~~You do however, notice him getting up to follow you as you carry your cadet ~~Blue~~  back to the base ~~home~~ , but in your state of mind, all you could see is the man who shot your cadet trying sneak up on you while bleeding out through his neck.

 

 

Stiffening around the form in your arms, you glare at the man. “Stay back or I’ll fuckin’ kill you this time!” You growl, taking a couple steps away, and when he didn’t try to follow, you finally take off in the direction that just felt right.

 

 

~~Home~~

 

 

You could still hear the man’s cries even as you made it to safety.

 

 

~~**he was trying to call her back to him...** ~~

 

 

 

 

~~**he wanted to know what he did wrong.** ~~

 

 

 

 

~~**But nobody came.**~~

 

 

 

 

~~**he called out to her again, hoping she would come back for him.** ~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~**But nobody came...** ~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, basic summary for the people who didn’t understand what just happened: 
> 
> (Y/n) misunderstood what happened and got stuck in a ptsd flashback when she seen Blue injured on the ground with Sans standing above him (the situation remained her to much of someone she failed to save) 
> 
> She panics and attacks Sans and uses brute force to win the fight.
> 
> She fights dirty and bites Sans without realizing the significant meaning it has to the skeletons. And to make it worse, it left a permanent mark, AND was on his clavicle, which is basically a show of who’s dominant over who as well as claiming.
> 
> But then leaves with Blue, still stuck in her war flashback.
> 
> And it confuses the fuck out of both skeletons. But mostly Sans... because you know, he’s the one who got bit.


	5. Bettet Luck Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue tries to go for it, but Classic is an unintentional kiss-blocker, and Reader is heading for a breakdown.

 

 

 

 

(Blue’s Pov)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He has been scared the entire fight. Frozen stiff as he watched on in horror as his Alpha was pinned under Classic.

 

 

If the circumstances had been different, Blue would have been a blushing mess at seeing her SOUL for the first time, even if it wasn’t the entire thing.

 

 

But he has never felt so much relief at once when his Alpha took the upper hand with little to no problem...

 

 

.... **But then she bit Classic...**

 

 

 

**She marked him...**

 

 

 

**She claimed him...**

 

 

 

 **And Classic _let_ ** **_her!_ **

 

 

 

That alone was enough to make him extremely jealous once the shock wore off.

 

 

Back before he ended up on this island, back in the **underground** , a monster would mark another monster as a potential mate, but only if both sides consent.

 

 

One could force a mark on another, but unless there is consent, the mark will fade away after a few hours of its making.

 

 

The one who makes the mark, is the dominant, and the one who has the mark, is usually the submissive.

 

 

 

Which is why Blue was so jealous. 

 

 

 

 

She bit Classic and not _him,_ and Classic didn’t look like he wanted to get rid of it.

 

 

 

Why did she bite him when she could have bit Blue?

 

 

 

Why did she claim Classic? She could have claimed _him!_

 

 

 

Didn't she want him anymore?

 

 

 

What did he do wrong?

 

 

 

He... he could fix the problem and make himself more desirable!

 

 

But... then again... she had fought Classic off for _him._

 

 

No Alpha would have done that for their Omega if they didn’t want them!

 

 

But at the same time, Blue couldn’t help but notice how Classic hesitated when entering the encounter with her.

 

 

He must have noticed that her mind wasn’t all there, too. 

 

 

In fact, she still wasn’t all there as she hugged his smaller body closer to her warmer and softer one, being mindful of his twisted ankle.

 

 

It still hurt really bad, but now that his Alpha was there, holding him so tightly, he could deal with it.

 

 

But what really bothered him, even if he was relishing in the undivided attention, is that she was acting like he was _dying._

 

 

Whatever was going on with his Alpha, it was causing her to react to him like this. Which kind of stung his SOUL, considering she’s never given him this kind of treatment before...

 

 

She was muttering reassuring words that he couldn’t understand into the side of his skull as she carried him through the forest, getting closer to her territory border with each step.

 

 

Well... where it _used to be._

 

 

Now that she’s mostly accepted Classic as one of her own, what was his territory is now hers. 

 

 

Just thinking about Classic made him possessively nuzzle impossibly closer, almost as if he were trying to melt into her.

 

 

With a satisfied hum, Blue buried his face into his Alpha’s neck, inhaling the taunting smell and rubbed his face into it in order to get her scent to coat over his own in a reassuring fashion.

 

 

That is was in fact **_his_** Alpha.

 

 

And he wasn’t going to let Classic anywhere near her if he could help it.

 

 

But even as they reached the entrance of **_their_** home, he could still hear Classic calling out for **_his_** Alpha.

 

 

**He’s trying to steal her!**

 

 

 

**He’ll try to take my Alpha!**

 

 

 

_’I WON’T LET HIM!’_

 

 

 

It was a mistake... she just wasn’t in the right mind when she did what she did.

 

 

Right?

 

 

 

 

 

Right.

 

 

If she was in the right mindset when she got into that fight for dominance, she never would have bit him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Blue felt himself being lowered onto her bed as he continued to try and come up with a good excuse to why she bit Classic instead of him.

 

 

Wait.

 

 

On _her_ bed _._

 

 

_He hasn’t been on her bed since that night awhile back._

 

 

Blue’s eyelights flicked up to her face, only to be met with dazed eyes and a panicked expression. 

 

 

“Alpha?” He whispered, reaching a skeletal hand to her soft cheek, feeling the scar that ran horizontally down the right side of her face.

 

 

Which only added to her unique beauty.

 

 

He knew she couldn’t understand him, but that didn’t stop him from trying to make her understand.

 

 

“I’m Here Alpha. Where Ever You Are Now, It Is _Not_ Real. You’re Here With Me... You’re Omega.” He kept his voice low as to not trigger any unwanted reactions.

 

 

With a shaky exhale, Blue searched her expression, noticing that she was calming down and was now furrowing her brows at him, seeming to try and remember who he was, so he helped her. “It’s Me. It’s Blue. I’m Here.” 

 

 

....

 

 

.........

 

 

....

 

 

..... “Blue...?”

 

 

She sounded so tired.

 

 

”Oh, My Poor Alpha...”

 

 

Blue smiled gently up at her, finally placing his other hand on her neglected cheek before nodding. “ _I’m_ _Here_.” 

 

 

He heard her take a sharp intake of air, her eyes widening slightly as she mirrored his hands, but instead of resting on the sides of his face, they softly gripped the sides of his shoulders. “Blue! Y..u...sp..ke!

 

Now it was Blue’s turn to be confused. He couldn’t really understand what she just said to him, but he caught a few syllables that sounded familiar.

 

 

He tilted his head up at her, a motion that let her know that he didn’t understand.

 

 

As the silence settled in, Blue couldn’t help but to glance down at his Alpha’s lips.

 

 

They looked so beautiful and plump despite being chapped, and he had no doubt that they would feel perfect against his hard teeth.

 

 

Without even realizing it, he was leaning closer, eyelids sinking slowly as he ran a thumb across her bottom lip, also not noticing her confused expression.

 

 

Just a little closer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The moment was interrupted by the sound of Classic’s cry from further inside the forest.

 

 

He could feel his Alpha stiffen under his touch, finally fully coming back to her senses.

 

 

Blue has never felt so much resentment towards another living being as he did right at this very moment, and only now did he remember his twisted ankle, having been distracted up until now.

 

 

With the moment lost, it seemed that his Alpha also remembered his injury.

 

 

She pulled away, taking her warmth with her.

 

 

 

 

 

 _’CLASSIC.’_ Blue cursed his name with an inward growl.

 

 

 _’BUT!’_ He thought, trying to stay optimistic. _‘THERE IS ALWAYS A NEXT TIME!’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I’ll try to update at least once every two weeks, sometimes twice if I can. There isn’t an actual schedule for TSatCS, so yeah, if you got any questions, come find me on Tumblr at writingisawarzone


	6. A Soldier Can Only Handle So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The She Alpha blames herself for Blue’s injury and finally begins to crack...

 

 

(Readers Pov)

 

 

 

 

 

You thought you were getting better... you thought you could tell the difference between  _reality_ and a  _bad memory._

 

 

Heh....heh...

 

 

With a lump forming in your throat, you did something that wasn’t like you at all.

 

 

You brought Blue into a hug.

 

 

Resting your chin on the top of his skull, and feeling him reciprocate without hesitation, wrapping his thin arms around your neck, made the lump grow heavier and harder to breathe.  _‘Don’t cry. Stay strong. I’m not weak. Don’t cry. Don’t cry._ _Don’t cry._ _Don’t cry._ _Don’t cry._ _Don’t cry. Don’t cr-’_

 

 

~~There’s no time to cry over your trama.~~

 

 

With a shaky exhale, you closed your eyes... for once in your life letting yourself relish in the surprising warm hug that you were in and placing a hesitant hand on the back of his skull and another around his back, dragging him closer to press into your body, which drew a pleased hum from your companion’s non-existent throat.

 

 

~~You have to take care of Blue.~~

 

 

Blue, the skeleton who has followed you since the beginning, who has stuck by your side, and followed your every command as best as he could...

 

 

had _spoke!_

 

 

Simple words. Just two little words. But it opened your eyes and dragged you from your waking nightmare.

 

 

Your little skeleton was more then a simple animal. He was _sentient._

 

 

~~He’s always been sentient and you fucking know it!~~

 

 

Butthere was also the possibility that he was just mimicking sounds...

 

 

~~You've just been to fucking stupid and blind to see it-~~

 

 

You snapped your head around to face the cave’s entrance when another cry from the forest broke you from your thoughts.

 

 

Thats right, there was something out there... something you couldn’t remember.

 

 

 _’Fuckin’ dumbass brain!’_ You thought with a growl. _‘...I thought I was getting better...’_

 

 

~~You always knew there was no chance in hell any treatment would _actually_ work.~~

 

~~It was all just false hope your therapist forced down your throat in order to pick your pockets clean.~~

 

 

The only real thing that you could remember was _very_ fuzzy. You remember hearing Blue cry, going to find him... and... and another skeleton...? Then coming to, here, with Blue holding your face in his hands, and then he _spoke._ But the other skeleton... what happened to it? Or was it just your imagination?

 

 

A whimper broke you from the tendrils of your mind _again_. Looking down, you see Blue’s malleable skull scrunched up in pain. 

 

 

Thats right... his ankle...

 

 

~~You’re such an insensitive bitch. While you were wallowing in your feelings, Blue has been sitting here in _pain._~~

 

 

Blue. You need to take care of Blue.

 

 

~~You don’t deserve him. You don’t deserve his companionship.~~

 

 

Something dark and cold snared whatever positively you could have come up with, causing more degrading thoughts to force their way into the forefront of your head.

 

 

~~Heh... you don’t deserve anything given to you... just like you don’t deserve to liv-~~

 

 

Forcefully kicking yourself out of your pit of self pitying before you could sink any deeper, you carefully maneuver your arms, which were originally wrapped around his back and skull, now under his knees and back.

 

 

Being mindful of his ankle, you laid him at the head of your “bed”... if you can even call it that. After scavenging  ~~stealing~~ all you could to use in your cave for the most part, your bed consisted of the few cushions you could find in the crash and held together by the camouflage nets that used to hang from the inside walls of plane. 

 

 

Sure, it wasn’t much, but it was more comfortable then sleeping on stone.

 

 

~~It was way better then what you gave Blue...~~

 

 

But! You gave Blue the blanket you found, along with a cushion... 

 

 

~~It didn’t make up for anything you’ve done.~~

 

 

Ugh. You need to focus! Glancing up at Blue’s face, you see his blue lights staring you in the face, but once he noticed you looking, he quickly darted them to the cushions under him, blue blush still dusted across his round face.

 

 

But once you placed a hand on top of his twisted ankle, which refused to just turn back into its natural position, he let out a yelp and jolted under your hand, eyes immediately snapping back onto you.

 

 

Having experience with this many times before, you predicted him trying to pull away from you before he even moved an inch and used your unoccupied hand to keep hold of the knee of his lame foot.

 

 

”Shhhh, it’ll be over in just second. Just breathe Blue.” Even if he couldn’t understand you, you couldn’t help but to try and reassure him anyway.

 

 

But fuck. The way he was gritting his teeth made it look as though he was going to break them. Pupils small and shaky and filled with uncertainty as his grin wobbled. But he was trying to stay strong. 

 

 

He needs something to bite down on.

 

 

You were grabbing the hems of your tank top before you could even think of using something else, causing Blue to make a choked noise that you only acknowledged with by leaning over his little blue tinted body and gently prying open his mouth, which he complied to once he realized what you were doing, and getting a full view of his dull canines that were usually hidden behind his unnoticeable bone lip and the black void that hid behind them.

 

 

In the background, you could still hear the cries coming from somewhere outside as you placed the torn fabric in his mouth and returned to your original spot by his boney foot.

 

 

You didn’t know what was making that noise, but if it hears Blue when you put his ankle back into place, it might come here, and you didn’t really want to know what _it_ is.

 

 

Transparent blue tinted tears pricked in the corners of Blue’s sockets as he waited for the  inevitable, before squeezing them tight.

 

 

”Don’t worry... It’ll be over soon. You’re fine.” You cooed, replacing your hand on the injury. “I’ve got ya’.”

 

 

A whimper was your only response before you gave a violent twist of the wrist, resulting in a muffled cry from the skeleton under you before it dissolved into a quiet sob.

 

 

~~This is all your fault~~

 

 

He should be fine now.

 

 

~~He would have never ended up like this if you just had better control over your flashbacks...~~

 

 

He just needs to heal for a bit and not put any strain on that foot...

 

 

~~All you cause is pain.~~

 

 

You can take care of him until then...

 

 

~~You should have never survived that crash.....~~

 

 

 _’I...‘_ You swallowed. _‘I need to stand guard... if any danger comes... I can protect Blue....... That’s all I’m good for.....’_

 

 

~~Blue would be better off without you.~~

 

 

With clenched teeth, you ripped off your pants from the knee down on one side and made a temporary brace for your companion’s foot to keep it in place.

 

 

So focused on tying the fabrics, you almost didn’t notice the tank top that was being held out for you to take.

 

 

Your hand hesitated before reaching past and up to cup his face, using your thumb to wipe away the tears as he leaned further into the touch, eyes slightly closing as his pupils dilated slightly.

 

 

~~You don’t deserve his loyalty.~~

 

 

But the moment was broken when you pulled away, Blue’s skull seeming to almost chase after your hand as it drifted away to grab the shirt that was forgotten on his lap and quickly pulled it over your head.

 

 

~~You will never deserve his MERCEY.~~

 

 

Gently, you scooped Blue up in your arms, beginning to make your way across the cave to his bedding... but stopped before you could place him down.

 

 

~~For all the loyalty he’s shown you, you haven’t shown anything back to repay him with...~~

 

 

Quickly grabbing his blanket, you went back to your bed and softly laid him down, purposely ignoring his furrowed brows and confused look by turning around and journeying to the mouth of your cave, looking out into the forest.

 

 

This is where you will stand all night, keeping silent guard over the only thing that matters to you in life.

 

 

Sitting down, you look back and see two blue dots staring back at you from further in the cave. 

 

 

You turn back to looking outside, hearing the blanket rustling behind you a good while afterwards.

 

 

Silence. You’ve noticed that the loud cries have stopped for now.

 

 

But nevertheless, you were going to watch over Blue for tonight, and the next, and the next. For however long it took, you were going to take care of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Because he’s your  ~~friend~~ buddy...

 

 

No.

 

 

He’s your  ~~~~friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much in this chapter, but it was necessary.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> BUT GUYS! I GOT FAN ART! YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT!
> 
> https://reallycoolguy69.tumblr.com/post/184045055046/some-sans-from-writingisawarzone-fic-which-is
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: Fan art is always welcome, and I would really love to see it and put the links to it at the end of chapters if any of you make any.
> 
> Pps: I’m sorry if the link doesn’t work. I don’t know how to fix it.


	7. Sans ‘Cums’ to A Realization...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look at what’s going on with Sans...
> 
>  
> 
> (I finished this chapter last Saturday and it’s been sitting here taunting me to post it, so I decided to give it to you guys a week early because I have no control over my life)

 

 

 

 

~~~~ (Sans pov)

 

 

 

 

Sans is... to say the least, very conflicted and confused.

 

 

_’she bit me...’_ He thought as he stared out into the forest from his tree, sitting at the entrance of his nest, waiting to see if Blue’s Alpha would come for him.

 

 

He had stayed out there for hours, calling for her to come back for him. He was confused. She marked him... then left him behind, but took Blue with her, who sent dirty looks at him as they went.

 

 

It made him puzzlingly jealous. He didn’t understand why? Why was he so jealous? But something in his SOUL found familiarity in hers. But why?

 

 

As confused as he was, he had to make a decision.

 

 

On one hand, he could save himself the soulache and restless hours in the long run and just give up now; make the mark go away for good. After all. He loves to do absolutely nothing, and pursuing the She Alpha means doing the complete opposite of that.

 

 

Sans touched his phalange to his clavicle, feeling the slight teeth indentions and his SOUL clenched as he thought.

 

 

Or, he could keep the mark and see where this goes. After all, she had a fire in her eyes that even outmatched the kid’s back in the UNDERGROUND, and it sent a pleasant tingle down his spine.

 

 

_She seen potential in him_. A light dusting of magic painted his cheekbones. Of course, he didn’t know what she seen in him... He was just a lazy, chubby, overweight skeleton who happened to stumble upon her pack member at the wrong time.

 

 

But still, his grin twitched upwards at the edges as he replayed the thought over and over in his head.

 

 

**She seen potential in him.**

 

 

_’she sees potential in me.’_

 

 

Thats all that could have meant for her to bite him on his _clavicle_ of all places.

 

 

Something in his SOUL sang and thrummed, causing him to gasp. A hand snapping up to grip the front of his tattered white shirt, right above where his SOUL was.

 

 

It pushed against his ribcage, searching for its mate. Telling him to find his mate. To find the comforting rhythm of the SOUL of his mate... filling him with desire for his mate.

 

 

His **mate.**

 

 

_’wait... my mate?’_

 

 

”ha...” Sans choked, magic heating up his bones and his chest glowing in the fading sun, the outline of his SOUL dancing forward, rubbing and pushing. Trying to get him to get up and look for her.

 

 

_find my mate. mine.... mine. mine._ _ **mine**_ _._

 

 

In all honesty, he never thought he had one. Had given up trying to find them back in the underground. Convinced he didn’t have one.

 

 

Someone compatible with his SOUL.

 

 

_His SOULmate_.

 

 

She has to be his SOULmate... why else would he be feeling like this? It was the only logical explanation for why he felt so familiar with her SOUL.

 

 

But if she’s _his_ SOULmate, then it’s more then likely the same for the others as well... and hopefully she hasn’t met any of the others besides Blue and his self... and hopefully he’s the only one to come to this realization.

 

 

Sans’ grin felt heavy. He had to find her.

 

 

With one last look down at the forest, Sans crawled into his nest and curled around a lump of nesting material he was to lazy to spread out.

 

 

It felt **empty**  now that he knew that he had a SOULmate... and so cold.

 

 

He curled further around the soft material, and ran a phalange over the bite mark once again, finding comfort in the proof that she was real.

 

 

Tomorrow. He’d find her tomorrow.

 

 

But first, he had to deal with the beacon of light coming from his chest and the burning in the center of his pelvis before he lost his mind.

 

 

Sans finally allowed his SOUL to pop out of his ribcage after he rolled over onto his back, but had to grab it before it could try to float away to find the She Alpha.

 

 

Running a phalange over the white heart proved effective as he sucked in a breath before continuing to lazily stroke the most sensitive part of his body.

 

 

He let out a contented sigh that quickly turned into a drawn out moan as he closed his eyes, imagination coming to play.

 

 

Instead of his phalanges stroking his SOUL, it was the She Alpha’s. He could only wonder how good her soft flesh would feel on his most delicate piece.

 

 

A hand trailed down his ribs, causing the forming magic to come quicker then before, and not a second later, his cock was formed, pressing against the fabrics of his shorts.

 

 

In his minds eye, he could see her, but he couldn’t smell her, which caused a soft whimper to pass his formed tongue. He brought the hand that was playing with his ribs to hold his SOUL as a phalange of the other hand slid down to where the two curves of his SOUL met and slowly pushed a phalange into the little heart.

 

 

He gasped. His erection twitching in his shorts as he could feel pre cum already beginning to form at his tip.

 

 

Sans pushed a bit more, feeling relief as his phalange sunk deeper towards the core of his SOUL, lust already fogging up his mind. 

 

 

After a couple seconds of recovery, he began to inch another in until he was knuckles deep.

 

 

He was already panting now, tongue pecking out from between his teeth, cock throbbing for attention.

 

 

Once he was sure his SOUL would stay in place while he fingered it, he removed his hand and wrapped it around his dick, which pulsed with built up magic, and as he stroked it, he could feel it swelling and his knot already forming.

 

A deep groan rumbled through him as he pictured the She Alpha under him, and instead of his hand pumping him, it was her cunt, sweet and tight wrapped around his swelling cock.

 

 

Hey, just because she was his Alpha, doesn’t mean he can’t imagine what it would feel like to have her underneath him, withering and screaming his name as he continued to piston in and out. In and out.

 

 

A desperate whine left him as he opened his eyes and flipped over onto all fours, looking for something to help him. 

 

 

His hand was unable to stop pumping, but removed the phalanges that were inside his SOUL after giving one last thrust into it with a choked moan and held himself up with that hand.

 

 

_’the... the pile...’_

 

 

”f-fuck!” He growled when his hand brushed the top of his knot, which caused his bones to rattle with want.

 

 

”p-pleeeeese.” He said breathlessly, not exactly sure what he was pleading for.

 

 

With a huff, he mounted the pile of nesting material. All logic gone from his mind as he began to mindlessly rut and grind his cock against the pile while still managing to fiercely rub his shaft.

 

 

”s-shhhhit.” He groaned, his tongue rolled out of his open mouth, and panting like a dog in heat.

 

 

He went to say her name.

 

 

But he couldn’t remember.

 

 

He knew he seen it when he checked her. What was it?!

 

 

Sans could feel his release coming steadily closer, causing him to redouble his efforts. Wrapping his hand tighter around his throbbing shaft and speeding up, resulting in a sharp inhale of breath and a buck of his hips.

 

 

He was shaking all over as he finally decided to lower himself above the pile and onto his radius and dropped his head on top of the bone.

 

 

_Her name. He knew what it was._ He mentally searched every nook and cranny of his skull as much as his hazed mind would let him.

 

 

He seen white as pleasure overcame his senses, causing him to freeze his intense session.

 

 

A name finally uttered from his teeth like a prayer.

 

 

“(y-y/nnn)!” He drawled sinfully, squeezing his warm knot in his hand  to mimic what it would feel like for (Y/n)’s cunt to squeeze deliciously around him as he came, forcing strong ropes of blue cum to gush out onto the pile of material from how tight he squeezed the organ.

 

 

She would milk him for all he was worth while stuck inside of her for the next hour or so as he continued to murmur her name like it was the only word he knew.

 

 

He would give her all his cum and more. He’d give her a brood. A family. He’d give her a pack and he would love every second of it. He’d watch as their clutch grew inside of her. He would give her his SOUL. He would give her all of his devotion and  **l o v e.**

 

 

Sans went to rub his nose ridge along (Y/n)’s cheek, bathing in the sweet afterglow, but only succeeded in burying his nose in the nest beneath him.

 

 

_‘w-what? where...’_ His eyes snapped open, whipping his skull around in all directions in order to search for his missing mate. _‘she was right here with me! she was under me! she-!’_

 

 

Reality came crashing down on him as he assessed what he was doing.

 

 

( _Y/n) wasn’t here_. He was alone. _The thing under him wasn’t her._ It was a pile of ruined material that he was originally supposed to spread out in his nest but never did and now never will. _He wasn’t buried inside her, her walls weren’t clamped around his knot, they weren’t stuck together in the satisfying afterglow._ It was just his hand squeezing cum from his knot while he imagined it to be her...

 

 

The pile and his hand was covered in blue jizz when he unwrapped his phalanges from their tight hold on his knot and pulled away from his shaft. 

 

 

~~He was disgusting.~~

 

 

He shivered as the air touched his, now over sensitive, cock. More blue ropes of cum drizzled out onto the pile in less powerful spurts now then when he squeezed the bulge at the base of his dick.

 

 

~~what a waste. it could have been inside her. but i couldn’t control myself until i found her...~~  


 

 

~~~~ Now he was stuck there, bones rattling with exhaustion and cock still releasing his load. 

 

 

He’ll be stuck there for about an hour until his knot goes down and finally stops spilling his magic. 

 

 

But at least he finally came to a decision.

 

 

He’ll compete for the She Alpha’s attention against Blue.

 

 

He’ll not be lazy just this once, for (Y/n).

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly was not planning on writing Sans’ first perspective as a masturbation session... I don’t know what happened. One second I was talking about how confused he was about his feeling. The boom! His dick is out!
> 
>  
> 
> BUT STILL! MORE FANARRRRRT!!! YESSS!  
> https://writingisawarzone.tumblr.com/post/184370041452/so-uh-i-tried-to-draw-how-i-imagined-the-reader
> 
> (Still don’t know how to fix the not working links)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> What’s the first thing you do when you finally meet your soulmate?  
> A. Greet them  
> B. Make a joke  
> C. Masturbate to the thought of them  
> D. Say “I love you.”
> 
>  
> 
> I’m still kinda new to writing anything smut related, so ima need some feedback... how’d I do? *sweats nervously*


	8. She Alpha Has The Worst Coping Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The She Alpha crumbles and has a psychotic break down, Blue is loosing his f u c k i n g s h i t over this and Classic seizes the moment.
> 
> (You guys are so nice, like what the fuck did i do to deserve you people?! ಠ_ಠ)
> 
> (And I’m sorry if this seems boring, it’s kinda a filler chapter)

* * *

 

 

 

(Readers Pov)

 

 

 

 

The week, or however long you’ve been doing this, has gone a little something like this:

 

 

Stay up all night on guard duty.

 

 

Check Blue’s ankle.

 

 

Try not to pass out.

 

 

Take a piss break.

 

 

Make sure Blue doesn’t try to follow you; If he does: pick him up and put him back in your bed. If this occurs, then proceed to try and get out of his grip.

 

 

Go look for as much food as you can to help Blue heal faster.

 

 

Continue the mission that you and Blue started before this whole shit show happened. 

 

 

~~Ignore your depression and self discrimination.~~

 

 

And by that, I mean gather vines and big palm leaves that can help hide the entrance of your cave and cover the floor to make it ‘softer’.

 

 

Avoid the loud ass crying coming from the forest.

 

 

Look for water.

 

 

Go back  ~~home~~ to the cave.

 

 

Make Blue eat all the food that you bring back.  ~~Not like you need it anyway, you don’t deserve it. Blue needs it more then you do.~~

 

 

Give Blue affection, but don’t let it go to far.

 

 

Ignore the noises Blue makes and go back to guarding the cave.

 

 

If Blue tries to leave the bed and puts pressure on his ankle trying to come to you, refer back to earlier in the morning and put him back in your bed.

 

 

Then repeat.

 

 

 

 

Thats how the week so far has gone. 

 

 

You have _no_ fuckin’ clue how long this cycle has been going on, but all you know is that you haven’t had a wink of sleep at _all._

 

 

 _But you need to take care of Blue._ You keep telling yourself whenever you find yourself slacking. _He’s hurt. He’s defenseless. He can’t get away if something goes wrong. You have to take care of him. He **needs** your protection._

 

 

You won’t let Blue be a repeat of _him_.

 

 

Ha... isn’t it ironic, after what happened to the kid, you promised yourself you would never get attached to another soul again, but... here you are!

 

 

~~A fucking idiot...~~

 

 

~~He’ll die. You just know it.~~

 

 

~~You can’t protect Blue... just like you couldn’t protect ** _him._**~~

 

 

~~_You’ll fail him again and ag **ain and again and again until you run out of chances and he fucking d i e s...**_ ~~

 

 

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. You won’t let that happen... you’ll protect him this time!

 

 

 ~~You're loosing your **fucking** ~~ ~~mind...~~

 

 

You need to sleep.  ~~You’re becoming unstable.~~

 

 

_‘No. I need to take care of Blue.’_

 

 

You need to eat.  ~~You’re starving.~~

 

 

_**’No. I need to take care of Blue.’** _

 

 

You're slowly killing yourself.

 

 

 

............ ~~I don’t care~~

 

 

A whimper brought you back to earth, causing you to blink away the sleep that threatened to take you as you shot up straight from where your shoulder was beginning to slide off the side of the cave’s wall. 

 

 

_‘Where am I? What? Who?-’_

 

 

You felt a tug on the hem of your tank top, causing your eyes to snap to the source of the tugging.

 

 

Blue. It was Blue.  ~~again.~~

 

 

”Aph?” He ‘whispered’. You learned awhile back that Blue wasn’t a quiet skeleton when he decides to make some noise, so you refer to normal volume as his _quiet_ voice....

 

 

Wait... what are you thinking about again? Ah, right. Blue. He’s a good boy. Best companion you could have ever asked for... ~~I don’t deserve him.~~

 

 

He tugged again, and in the early dawn’s light, you could see his eyebrows knit together in what you might have thought was concern.

 

 

Thats so weird. How can bones move like that?

 

 

”APH!” He tugged harder, jolting you from whatever you were just zoning out about.

 

 

‘ _I think it was something to do with his bones..Yeah, that sounds right.‘_

 

 

”Hmm?” You blinked, rubbing your closed eyes with your index finger and thumb, trying to rub the exhaustion away.

 

 

Spoiler. It didn’t work.

 

 

”Ple... Come...Bed... Ple..” Blue looked up at you, not quite in the eye, but gripped tighter onto your top nevertheless, giving a slight pull in the direction of the bed.

 

 

He’s almost been speaking words now after your ptsd flashback... he’s been doing so well. It made no sense and you have no idea of how to react to it. He’s fucking  _speaking_ for Christ’s sake, how the fuck are you supposed to be taking this?!

 

 

A soft hiccup snapped you right out of your hazy thoughts again and zeroed in on Blue, lowering your hand to the smooth top of his skull. He’s crying, faintly glowing baby blue tears beginning to build up in his sockets, blue eyelights wobbling up at you.

 

 

Why is he crying? Is his leg hurting? Why is he standing? He isn’t supposed to be walking around! Is he hungry? Is he thirsty? Is he cold? Is he to hot? What is it? It’s really starting to stress you the fuck out.

 

 

“Hey... please don’t cry buddy...”

 

 

 

 

( Blue’s Pov)

 

 

 

 

Big, fat tears rolled down his cheekbones as he continued to stare up at his Alpha. He woke up super early this morning, only to see her _still_ standing in the exact spot from last night.

 

 

He was so worried. She hasn’t been sleeping or eating and is constantly out. Something is wrong. For the last week she’s looked like she was on the verge of _Falling Down.  
_

 

 

“Please.... Just S-Stop.” He whimpered, wrapping his short arms around her waist as much as he could, his skull burying into her stomach as another hiccup escaped him and his nubby phalanges digging into her black top to keep her from removing him if she tried. “Just Come To Bed... Please?”

 

 

Blue just couldn’t understand why. Why is she being so protective to the point of self neglect?

 

 

In any other situation he would have never complained about being doted over by his Alpha, but it’s gotten to the point where she can badly keep her eyes open and is constantly losing focus.

 

 

Like right now. She looked so out of it, looking in his direction, but not at him. Like she couldn’t see him.

 

 

”Please Alpha. You’re Scaring M-Me... I’m Okay. You Don’t Have To Do This Anymore. I’M OK NOW! Y-YOU HEALED ME! I’M ALL BETTER!” He lied, unable to lie to her face, so his eyes darted between looking at her and the wall behind them, forcing the confidence into his voice. To be honest, his leg still hurt anytime he used it, but it’s not as bad as it was before. He was just desperate for his Alpha to stop torturing herself.

 

 

He pulled with all his strength to try and drag her to bed, but she didn’t move, his smaller body tilted backwards with his little feet planted firmly on the ground as he continued to tug and pull.

 

 

To say the least, it was not a good idea on his part. In his moment of desperation, Blue forgot about his ankle. Well, that is until a pain shot up his leg, causing him to yelp and pull his leg off he ground.

 

 

This only seemed to distress his Alpha further, causing a sea of guilt to crash into him when she spoke tired, but reassuring words to him as she quickly but carefully picked him up with her hand under his coccyx and one rubbing his back, which still, despite the situation, failed to not make him blush.

 

 

Blue was suppose to be helping her, not making it worse... 

 

 

“IM SORRY.” Was all he could say as he rested his face on her shoulder, his tears hidden from her and dripping onto the flesh and fabric, his arms wrapping around her neck in a hug. Maybe that will make her feel better. It always made him feel better.

 

 

He hoped she wouldn’t notice the blue tear stains on her skin.

 

 

She was still whispering words of comfort to him when she tried to put him on her bed again, but instead he tightened his hold on her top and hooked his good leg around her waist.

 

 

”NO ALPHA, YOU NEED TO REST.” He said, continuing to resist her attempts even when she called his name authoritatively.

 

 

”Blue. Let go.” She commanded. He could hear the frown in her voice.

 

 

”NO! NOT THIS TIME. I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO CONTINUE TO DO THIS TO YOURSELF ALPHA! FOR YOUR SAKE, I-I CAN NOT LISTEN TO YOU!” He stated, feeling kinda nervous about defying his Alpha like this. She was his Alpha, he was supposed to listen to her... but she would never hurt him, so the worst she would do to him was scold him....

 

 

But... what if she stopped being his Alpha because he didn’t listen?! What if she wouldn’t want him?! What if she abandoned him!? What would he do?!

 

 

No. After all they’ve been through together this past month or so, he wouldn’t let that happen, she’s **his** Alpha. They were made to be together. He could feel it in his SOUL every time he thought about her or when she praised him. She can’t leave him. He’d follow her to the ends of the earth, even if she didn’t want him to.

 

 

She belongs to **him** , and he belongs to **her**.

 

 

After a bit of struggling with her, it seemed as though she finally listened to reason and let out a defeated sigh and plopped down on the bed with Blue still clinging to her in his Alpha’s lap.

 

 

Relief flowed through his body as his frantic magic finally calmed. He let out a sigh of contentment, his stressed tears slowly coming to a stop. “THANK YOU.” He breathed, tiredly beaming up at her the best he could from where his skull was resting against her shoulder.

 

 

All he could focus on was the quiet humming of a song he didn’t know coming from her throat as she pet the back of his cranium. His boney eyelids began to droop and a purr to begin rumbling in his throat as she lightly scratched the hard bone.

 

 

Blue guessed the sound amused her, because a silent chuckle made his skull lightly bounce with her shoulders when they shook. A happy smile stretched across his face when he felt it... That’s... that’s actually the first time he’s ever heard her laugh... well, it didn’t really count as hearing when all he did was felt it, but it was still an accomplishment in his book!

 

 

The smaller skeleton wasn’t even thinking at this point, consumed by the pleasant warmth of his Alpha’s skin, the soft scratching, and the lulling hum of her voice.

 

 

Right before he fell asleep, Blue raised himself one last time in the morning light, and firmly planted his teeth on her cheek, the one with the large scar across it, and let out a loud ‘MWEH’ when he pulled away, relishing in the phantom feeling of her soft skin against his teeth. 

 

 

He didn’t even realize he did it, falling into a blissful sleep, dreams filled with wonders as his Alpha sat there frozen above him, raising a confused hand to touch where Blue put his teeth on her cheek before clenching the hand into a fist and looked away to the entrance of the cave.

 

 

The sun was rising _... she needed to take care of Blue..._

 

 

 

(Readers Pov)

 

 

 

Once Blue fell asleep on you, you had carefully removed him, tucked him in comfortably, and then left to find food, supplies, resources, really anything that could be useful to you.

 

 

The early morning sun beamed down on you with a slight buzz of warmth and the jungle’s vast quietness caused your eyes to grow heavy, but you shook your head and continued forward, collecting sturdy vines and large leaves as you went, and once it was to much for you to carry, you began to make a pile.

 

 

This slow process continued for another hour or so, before the echoing calls of whatever has been doing it for the past week or so began, the cry slicing through the calm silence of the jungle, causing birds to startle and animals to scatter.

 

 

Great. Just fucking great. Just what you needed.

 

 

It was closer today then it has been. Maybe less then a mile off, and you were in no condition to be found by whatever it was.

 

 

Your vision doubled and danced as you left the pile where it was in favor of getting farther from the noisy thing, your stomach stabbing itself and growling up at you in a final order to be fed before you stumbled.

 

 

The ground came faster then your first boyfriend as you lost your ability to see, only feeling the impact of the ground. Then nothing.

 

 

_‘Did I just fucking die?’_ Was the last thing your mind produced before it shut down completely, finally reaching it's limits with dealing with your self hatred shit.

 

 

 

 

(Sans’ Pov)

 

 

 

Sans could feel her. He could feel his SOULmate was close. The familiar thrum of her SOUL leading him through the trees.

 

 

“(y/n)?” He called out her name hopefully once he was close enough to smell her. _Stars,_ he could smell her!

 

 

But nobody came.

 

 

He was about to call louder, but came around a tree and felt his SOUL stop. His mate. His beautiful mate. Was face first in the dirt, not moving.

 

 

Sans was on his knees by her side in an instant, rolling her over onto her back, and picking her up bridal style, cradling her to his chest.

 

 

She had heavy bags under her eyes and her cheeks pale and thin. Malnourished.

 

 

His SOUL was going crazy over this.

 

 

_protect my mate. feed her. heal her. help her. make her comfortable. bond her. hide her from sight. she’s hurt. protect. _protect. _protect. _protect. mate. keep safe. _protect. claim. heal. go. _ _ _ _ _go. _ _ _ _ _go. _ _ _ _ _go. _ _ _ _ _ **go.**_________________________

 

 

Sans didn’t have to be told twice, especially with Red hanging around lately, complaining and snapping at him for all the noise he’s been making the last week or so.

 

 

He wouldn’t want the other skeleton to find (Y/n). It’s bad enough that Blue is her Omega, Sans didn’t want any of the others getting close to _his_ mate.

 

 

He didn’t want **Horror** to find her.

 

 

So with that, he began his journey to his tree, his beautiful mate clutched possessively to his chest, so their SOULs could be closer together.

 

 

”i’ve gotcha.” He whispered to her, knowing full well that she couldn’t hear him in the state that she was in. “i’m not gonna let anything happen to ya’. i won’t leave ya’. we’ll stay together for as long as it takes for us to bond. then we’ll have some kids. as many as ya’ want. how does that sound?” A light blush formed across his cheekbones as he thought about the session he had the night that they first met, his bones becoming slightly warm against her skin.

 

 

 

 

“heh...yeah, i’d like that too...” He answered himself, a smile tugging at his boney lips as he held her impossibly closer, having an internal debate on whether or not to place her inside his ribcage.

 

Eventually, he just decided to hold her as he neared his tree. He’d never let her leave his sights again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, Sans is getting ahead of himself here. Blue only JUST kissed her on the cheek, and here he is talking about babies.... maybe She Alpha left Sans alone for TOO long....
> 
>  
> 
> But hell yeah, I squeezed all three of them so far into a single chapter! Even if Sans got like, two seconds of screen time.


	9. She Alpha Didn’t Sign Up For This Shit, But That’s Ok, Blue and Sans Signed It For Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one chapter in which everything turns out ok in the end.
> 
>    
> (Sans and She Alpha’s interaction near the end is credited to Melodyofthesea78, who let me use their idea, thank you)
> 
> (Important note at the end of this chapter, you might want to read it so you won’t be confused later) (and I’m sorry if this chapter seems rushed in any way)

 

 

(Sans’ Pov) 

 

 

 

She was here. With him. His mate was laying under him. He had her. She’d never leave him. 

 

 

Sans felt himself trembling as he hovered over (Y/n)’s body, who was laying in _his_ nest, which had been rebuilt into something softer and better just for her.

 

 

Oh, he hoped she liked it when she wakes up. He knew she would like it. When he wasn’t trying to find her, he was collecting more nesting material, and even then he still kept an eye socket out for her in case she was near.

 

 

With an inhale, he could almost taste her against his conjured tongue, but not quite. It wasn’t enough...  _he wanted more._

 

 

He lowered his skull into the side of her neck and ran his wet blue appendage from her jugular to her shoulder with a satisfied groan as his bones rattled in anticipation for what was to come when she woke up.

 

 

He couldn’t have suppress the noise that slipped out even if he wanted to.

 

 

**S h e  t a s t e d  p e r f e c t .**

 

 

The blue-clad skeleton could feel his magic pooling in his pelvis,  trying to conjure his cock. His SOUL sending signals to the rest of his body saying that he was ready for the next step. 

 

 

_To mate. To claim. To bond. To breed._

 

 

Sans let out a whimper as he couldn’t help but to grind his forming erection against his mate’s thigh to ease the building tension. All of this just from her scent and the taste of her skin.

 

 

It would be so easy to just bond with her right now. She wouldn’t mind, would she? No. No she wouldn’t. They were meant to be together after all.

 

 

 _’but,’_ He reasoned, stopping himself from dragging (Y/n)’s SOUL out and bonding it to his own right then and there. _‘she’s the alpha in this relationship. not me... maybe when she wakes up, she’ll let me be the dominant.’_

 

 

A shiver went down Sans spine at the thought. Oh he hoped so. Since he was an Alpha as well, it’ll be hard to follow behind her and not in front as a leader. But he knows he can do it, for her.

 

 

With that in mind, he gave one last nuzzle to her cheek, making sure to leave some of his scent on her, before reluctantly backing off to sit beside her.

 

 

His SOUL was demanding for him to climb back on top of her and bond with her. Mate her until they brought another SOUL into the world. 

 

 

**To tie her to his knot.**

 

 

Oh how he wanted to do what his SOUL wanted, but looking at her now, it wouldn’t be a good idea. She was in no condition to spend days upon days making a bond and finalizing it by making love to one another.

 

 

And she needed to be awake too.

 

 

With that in mind, he fought back the erection, struggling to return the magic back to his SOUL, but once he did, he stood from her side and began to slowly make his way out of the nest and to the entrance of his tree. He couldn’t help but to glance back at her, her chest slowly rising and falling in her sleep.

 

_‘she’ll be fine. she won’t leave me. nothing’ll happen. i’ll only be gone for a little bit. nothing will go wrong. she won’t leave me.’_

 

 

He kept reassuring himself as he climbed down from his tree and into the jungle, looking for anything he can feed his mate when she woke up. Which consisted of a few smaller animals, like a rabbit and some kind of weird looking lizard... it wasn’t much, but it was better then nothing.

 

 

All the while he was doing this, he was making sure a certain shorter, more energized, skeleton didn’t see him if he so happened to be running around.

 

 

But that meant he wasn’t looking out for a certain golden-tooth skeleton that was looking for him.

 

 

”sup, vanilla.” A voice spoke up a few feet away from Sans.

 

 

_Red._

 

Sans felt a growl rising in his throat as he stared down the other skeleton with a hard scowl, who admittedly looked less pissed then when he last crossed paths with him.

 

 

”haven’t been bawlin’ like a fuckin’ babybones for ta last few nights. thought ya mighta dusted.” Sans could see Red’s grin widened and knew he was going to either say something stupid or say something that’s going to piss him off. “so what got ya ta stop, _babybones?”_

 

 

Oh, Sans was not in the mood for this. He was tired, he was sexually frustrated, and he was distressed for his mate. None of which, is a good combination.

 

 

So all he did was growl at the other skeleton, making his anger clear as he bared his teeth. _His counterpart needed to back off. He needed to get back to his mate. He’s been gone longer then he had hoped to be. What if she’s already awake?!_

 

 

Red, in return, narrowed his eye sockets, his lip peeling back to reveal his much shaper teeth out of instinct to respond to Sans’ aggressive display. 

 

 

“damn, calm ta fuck down vanilla. it was a fuckin’ joke!” Red sneered, shoving his fists in his ratty, old, black parka and looked down at his bare metatarsals, before muttering under his breath. “who pissed in your cereal?”

 

 

His new posture was a sign of some kind of neutrality. He wasn’t looking for a fight.

 

 

This wasn’t Red’s territory after all. Showing aggression in another Alpha’s territory is basically asking for a fight.

 

 

Sans finally sighed, his aggression settling into his usual neutral posture, forcing his shoulders to relax. ”what’re you doing here, red?” 

 

 

The said skeleton looked up at him, the glare and scowl still ever present on his face. “i came ta warn ya.” He grumbled out. This caught Sans’ attention, his grin tensing.

 

 

_’warn? how dangerous. threat? is it a threat to my mate? what is it? (y/n) can’t fight it off! i need to get back! what if it already got to her?!’_

 

 

A floodgate of thoughts and paranoid scenarios clogged his mind as he tried to keep a calm facade in front of his counterpart, not wanting to give Red any ideas, because since Red was Sans, it meant he would get suspicious.

 

 

And if he got suspicious, then he would probably try to lurk around in places he’s unwanted.

 

 

...And if he Red goes where he isn’t wanted, then he finds (y/n)...

 

 

If he finds (y/n), she’ll be to weak to fight him off and Red wil **l steal her away from him!**

 

 

...

 

 

 _‘no! that would never happen.’_ Sans that train of thought before it could make him more paranoid. _‘even if she can’t fight him right now, i’d fight for her.’_ He felt a swell of pride build up in his chest. She would fawn over him and praise him for driving away a different potential mate that wasn’t him as he-

 

 

“vanilla!” 

 

 

Sans felt himself jolt a bit, being knocked from his fantasy by Red, who was closer then before, red eye lights boring into him with annoyance and if you look really close, you could see a tiny bit of concern. 

 

 

“damn, i risk my ass comin’ ta your territory ta warn ya, and ya just fuckin’ ignore me!” Red snarled, throwing his hands into the air with a huff. “horror show’s on ta move. he’s been goin’ on about not havin’ enough food an’ somethin’ bout his SOUL tuggin’. had ta run his ass outta my territory twice. just a heads up if he wanders in here with ya.” Red explained quickly, shrugging his broad shoulders.

 

 

Oh.... that’s not good.

 

  

 

(Blue’s Pov)

 

 

Blue, in simple terms, was having a mental breakdown.

 

 

When he finally woke up again, it was mid morning, and his Alpha was missing, which sadly was normal as of late.

 

 

But normally when she was out, she would come back around midday to bring him food... but when midday came, she still hadn’t come back....

 

 

He waited...

 

 

And waited... it was past midday now and the small skeleton was beginning to feel fear creeping into his bones... but... he held out hope. Maybe... maybe his alpha was just slow today. He couldn’t fault her for that, seeing as to how hard she’s been pushing herself. 

 

 

Yeah! That’s obviously the reason! No need to panic!

 

 

...

 

 

He was panicking. The sun has long since set and the stars were out. Blue was hungry, he was cold, he missed his Alpha, and he was scared... so, so scared.

 

 

Blue knew he was a crybaby, so it didn’t surprise him any when tears began to build up in his sockets. 

 

 

....She wouldn’t leave him. He had more confidence in her then that. He _knew_ she wouldn’t leave him alone this long on purpose.

 

 

Just to make matters worse, there was a loud _boom_ as thunder cracked through the sky, causing Blue to let out a terrified screech. More tears streamed down his face as he wept, pulling his blanket over his shaky body. He didn’t bother trying to hold back the noise of his terrified sobbing as the cold rain picked up.

 

 

Maybe.... maybe if he cried loud enough, his Alpha would hear him from where ever she was and would come back for him! She was always right by his side as soon as he started crying in the past! So cried he did....

 

 

But nobody came.

 

 

M-maybe she just couldn’t hear him over the rain?... yeah. He needed to be louder! With that being said, Blue took in a deep breath before crying very loudly. “ALPHAAA!” 

 

 

But nobody came.

 

 

Panic began to build back up into his body as his magic subconscious began to look for his Alpha’s SOUL. 

 

 

 _‘WHERE IS SHE?! SHE’S GONE! BUT WHERE?! I CANT FEEL HER SOUL! WHERE? WHERE? WHERE?!’_ Those thoughts continued to repeat in his mind as he scrambled to get out of his Alpha’s bed, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. His bare metatarsals clicking urgently against the cold stone of the ground that his Alpha had yet to cover with leaves, being mindful of his still slightly sore ankle bone.

 

 

Blue hurried to the entrance of their cave, trying to see out past the thick, heavy rain, but alas, he couldn’t see past the trees.

 

 

A flash of lightning followed by the ground shaking boom of more thunder caused him to jump and run back to the safety of his Alpha’s bed.... which unsurprisingly didn’t feel as safe anymore without his Alpha being there beside him. A shiver raked his bones as shadows danced across the walls, making it look as though claws were reaching out to grab him, trees swayed violently from the harsh, whistling wind.

 

 

Blue let out a pathetic sob as he hid under the covers, not wanting to look at the nightmarish outdoors, and buried his face into her pillow, hoping her scent was still there to at least comfort him a little...

 

 

From the week that he’s been sleeping on her bed, her scent has faded and been replaced by his own, but if he really searched for it, he could still catch a hint of cotton and sweat, the lavender smell has long since disappeared, but he still zeroed in on the smell.

 

 

“Alpha...” He whimpered.

 

 

She’s only been gone for a day, but he just wanted his Alpha back...

 

 

 

(Sans’ Pov)

 

 

It was night, and cold rain was beginning  to pour down as soon as he got back to his tree. His precious mate was still sleeping, having only moved to flip on her side while he was gone, so he stuck her food in a corner before returning to her.

 

 

She was shivering.

 

 

Now, Sans wasn’t all to affected by the cold, but he still knew it was cold, and he also knew that humans were more affected by it then skeletons were.

 

 

He let his SOUL guide him to her, and did what any reasonable skeleton would do when their mate was cold. He made sure to curl her into the fetal position, before lowering himself on top of her, resting on her like a mother hen would do to her chicks. Sans closed his eyes and with a wide grin, let out a satisfied hum. 

 

 

This should keep her warm. He was perched on top of her, making sure to cover her whole body with his own, his arms wrapped around her head, his own skull resting on his radiuses, his broad body swallowing her own made her look smaller then she really was.

 

 

But then she groaned, a moment of lucidity coming to her. “Blue....?” Was the only thing she could croak out. It seems that her throat was dry. He’d have to make sure to go down to the river and get her some water.

 

 

_‘my poor mate.’_ He thought as he blinked his sockets open and lifted his head enough to look down at her. _‘she’s so out of it, she thinks im her omega.’_

 

 

”no. it’s sans.” He cooed gently, unable to resist the temptation to groom her hairline with his tongue as he ran it through her hair. Even he could tell she needed a bath, and that’s saying something.

 

 

She was already out like a light again before she could process his words. Sans had to stop himself before he got to carried away with his grooming. It could wait until later, but for now, it was time for his favorite hobby... sleeping, and it was the easiest he’s slept in a long time, no nightmare, no nothing... just peace and the sound of the rain and thunder.

 

 

...

 

 

His mate hasn’t really woken up and he’s a little worried. Sure, he loves to take long naps as much as the next person... just not three days long naps. Of course, there have been times in the last three days that she did wake up for a bit, but she was out of it, but at  least he got her to eat.

 

 

But now there’s a problem. 

 

 

_Blue._

 

 

Sans has been leading the smaller skeleton on a wild goose chase, not wanting him to find his Alpha.

 

 

Its actually kinda funny. In the beginning of this who thing, him and the other two skeletons fought tooth and claw to keep Blue with one of them, but now, Sans can’t seem to get rid of him.

 

 

Blue is persistent, Sans’ll give him that.

 

 

 And it wasn’t helping any that he kept calling out for her. (Y/n) was **his** mate. Not Blue’s, so why can’t he just go to another Alpha? They’d surly let him stay with them. Like Red. Red would definitely let him stay.

 

 

 

(Reader’s Pov)

 

 

 

It was hard to open your eyes, feeling the sleep that crusted them shut, and for a moment, you forgot where you were. You thought you were still back at your camp, dozens of cadets waiting for you to lead them. Teach them.

 

 

Did you sleep in by accident? You sure hope not, because that would mean everyone slept in. Maybe one of your squad members decided to play some dumb prank on you and turned off your alarm. Fuckin’ assholes.

 

 

Swallowing thickly against your dry throat, you sat up with a groan, your stiff bones popping and cracking as you went. God damn, you must have worked yourself to the bone yesterday or something... it’s strange, you couldn’t remember anything from yesterday.... 

 

 

As you managed to force your eyes open, you squinted down at the soft furs and other unknown materials below and around. It was soft... it’s definitely not your bed.

 

 

Your mind was fuzzy, still trying to power back on from the long ass nap you just took, nothing filtering in or out of your brain as you continued to blink down at the nest you were sat in.

 

 

That was, until a shadow stood over you, causing you to squint up at what was blocking the light.

 

 

“What..... the hell?” You croaked. There was a fucking skeleton standing over you. It was large, possibly larger then you... and it was chubby? How does that even work?

 

 

Before you could ponder any longer, said skeleton leaned down and picked you up, your half asleep mind not even processing the fact that you wrapped your legs around it’s waist, resting your thighs on the top of it’s hip bones through it’s clothes, which seemed to please the skeleton, since it nuzzled the top of your head and made a series of chirping noises.

 

 

Ha... it sounds like a fucking bird. You couldn’t help but to play along, feeling your eyelids trying to close again. “Hmmm. You don’t say....”

 

 

The blue-clad skeleton only seemed to hold you closer at your response, an air of excitement coming from it. “Chirp... ba...bes...”

 

Haaa- wait, what? “Ha...It sounded like you said babies there for a second...” You dozily laughed, fully closing your eyes, feeling yourself being lowered back into the nest you woke up in.

 

 

The skeleton began to nuzzle your face with it’s own, seeming to coo at you as it pressed it’s teeth to your cheek...

 

 

But then you felt something warm and heavy plop itself onto your clothed crotch, causing you to sharply inhale through your nose, having not expected it.

 

 

You opened your eyes again, only to be met with little white hearts in a sea of black and a blue blush.

  

 

Oh, you hope that isn’t what you think it is.... this is a god damn skeleton... 

 

 

Looking down, you come to realize that your hopes were pointless.

 

 

There, laying heavily against your crotch, was a Big. Blue. Fucking. Dick... which only seemed to twitch at your attention.

 

 

There was a fucking _dick_ attached to this skeleton.

 

 

_**What the fuck?!** _

 

 

Only when he rutted against your crotch did your mind finally stop buffering. 

 

 

“OH HELL NAH!” You shouted as you shoved the shorts-less male skeleton off of you before he could try to pull down your pants too. “SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!”

 

 

You shot up so fast, your hand automatically trying to grab your machete that was attached to your hip... only to find it not there. That’s right, you left it in the cave with Blue.... wait.....

 

 

Where’s Blue?!

 

 

You quickly shoot your glare down to the skeleton that has still not moved from where you pushed him onto his back.

 

 

His legs were wide open, facing you. Giving you a good view of his throbbing cock, a submissive look in his eyes as he looked up at you, the little hearts were gone, but the deep navy blue blush wasn’t.

 

 

...wait. You unabashedly stared down at the skeleton’s dick, which had a small bulge beginning to form at the base, something beginning to swirl within it as light blue fluids began to leak from the fat tip...

 

 

Was that a fucking knot?!

 

 

Ok. Not gonna lie. That’s kinda weird.

 

 

The skeleton seemed to only be more turned on by your stare. He let out a low groan as he seemed to beg you with his eyes to come closer. 

 

 

Ha, like hell you were getting closer to this horny fucker!

 

 

You need to find Blue. You don’t know how long you were out, but you needed to make sure that Blue was ok.

 

 

Glancing back at the skeleton, you see he was beginning to touch himself, his fingers trailing from the tip to the base, smearing what you could only assume was his cum, all over his dick...

 

 

Yeahhhh, you aren’t sticking around for this. Turning away, you begin to make your way towards the entrance of.... the tree? Damn, you were actually really high up.

 

 

Just as you were sticking your foot down onto a hanging branch, the skeleton made a noise that sounded way to familiar for it to be a coincidence...

 

 

” _(y/nn)._..” He drawled out heavily, his hips leaving the the ground as he thrust into his own hand. Almost as if he were trying to look arousing.

 

 

Your brows furrowed as you look back at the skeleton, who was now somehow right behind you. What the hell?!

 

 

”ALPHAAAAA!” A familiar voice screamed from somewhere close by, causing birds to fly off into the sky.

 

 

”Blue?!” You found yourself shouting back, completely forgetting the horny skeleton that was standing behind you, who now lost his boner and his chance.

 

 

You basically flew down the tree as you chased after the sound of your companion, who was also following the sound of your voice.

 

 

When you finally spotted the short skeleton, he hopped as fast as he could towards you before barreling into your arms, crying his little eyes out as you held him close in your arms. 

 

 

~~**_You smelled like Classic..._ ** ~~

 

 

You felt Blue bury his face into the underside of your chin, sniffling.

 

 

Thats when you heard the growl coming from beside you, causing you to turn your head enough to glare up at the taller skeleton, who seemed to be glaring daggers at the one who was currently glued to you.

 

 

”Stop it!” You snapped up at the Blue look-a-like, causing him to jump slightly before quickly change his demeanor as soon as he looked at you, letting out a low cooing noise as he brought a hand up to play with the strands of your hair.

 

 

You sigh as you began the journey back to your cave, being followed by the taller skeleton who held onto the back of your tank top as you went.... almost like Blue does sometimes...

 

 

 

 

Weird ass skeletons.... 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m honestly not good at ending sexual situations that don’t go anywhere....
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, but seriously, so I have some bad news... I’m going away for a little bit, and I won’t be back until sometime in June. It’s not THAT long, but I just wanted to warn you guys so you aren’t waiting for chapters.... I’m going to Rocklahoma and then going to a camp in Fort Sill right afterwards, I won’t be able to post until I get back. 
> 
> See you guys in June! But before I go.... MORE FANART!!
> 
> https://rossealyn.tumblr.com/post/184466960948/just-a-quick-little-sketch-for-the-soldier-and
> 
>  
> 
> https://saveevanas.tumblr.com/post/184764196735/owo-whats-this-slapped-so-i-got-inspired-to
> 
>  
> 
> https://koikoisenpai.tumblr.com/post/184929509886/i-just-outed-myself-as-undertale-trash-oopsie


	10. She Alpha is Actually Kinda Impressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the headache duo.. oh joy...

 

 

(Reader’s Pov)

 

 

God... you’re so tired.... after waking up in an unfamiliar place and then being sent head first into an adrenaline rush by a skeleton that for some freaky reason _knows your name,_ none of that did any good for your worn out body... and the hunger... god you were _so hungry_.

 

 

The adrenaline has finally worn off and left behind a stumbling mess of pure exhaustion, which goes by the name (Y/n)... ha, get it, because your tired.. and... and your name is (Y/n)..... ha...

 

 

... _Jesus fucking Christ_ you’re so fucking tired....

 

 

Blue curled closer into your hold, his boney face basically melted into the underside of your chin as you walked, only giving light sniffles every now and then instead of full on crying in your arms. 

 

 

~~**He was so happy to see you.** ~~

 

 

 ~~~~You don’t know how long you were out, but it couldn’t have been that long, could it? It could have only been _at most,_ a day... right?

 

 

~~It’s been 3 days, not like you would know that though.~~

 

 

A hand sneaking around your stomach knocked you from your troubled pondering, causing you to stiffen up at the unfamiliar touch.

 

 

You swear on everything you’ve ever loved, you are  _this close_ to putting a hole in that skull of his and you’ve only known him a few minutes. 

 

 

~~That’s a lie. You’ve known him for a few weeks now, you just don’t remember.~~

 

 

Oh yeah, that’s right. You had almost forgotten to mention the other, much taller skeleton that was now following you around before he touched you. Which you have decided to intelligently name Birdy, from all the bird noises he keeps making.

 

 

...like the ones he’s doing right now.

 

 

Birdy’s bony thumb rubbed circled into the lower part of your stomach, as to not touch Blue ~~thank god, you don’t think you could handle Birdy touching Blue right now... you’d probably murder him or damn near kill him~~ , and the other one hung onto the back of your shirt while he cooed something deeply right by your ear, causing your heart to stop for a split second. You could feel his hot breath on your ear before it traveled to the dip of your neck, then letting his face rest in the crook of it.

 

 

You hadn’t even realized you had stopped until a high pitched growl, which oddly enough, sounded like a pissed off Chihuahua, rumbled through your body, coming from the small skeleton you were carrying, which seemed to trigger another, significantly deeper, growl from behind you as Birdy lifted his skull from your neck to glare at Blue.

 

 

This is what finally got you back to your senses. God damn, you were still so out of it.

 

 

”Hey! What’d I fucking say about growling, huh?” You snapped, quickly turning on Birdy, watching as he immediately shrank back, as if you had burned him and looked at you with a nervous smile, before you looked down at your smaller companion in your arms and said, “and you, hush.” In a ~~**unfairly**~~ softer tone, to which Blue simply leaned up to rub his nasal bone into your jawline with a quiet hum.

 

 

Huh, you don’t think you’ve ever heard Blue growl. Hell, you didn’t even know he could growl.

 

 

You sighed, turned back to your path, and continued on, rubbing your eyes to try and wipe the need for sleep away for just a little bit longer.

 

 

~~**But that just meant she didn’t see the glaring contest going on behind her back as Blue grinned smugly up at his taller counterpart and rested his skull on _his_ Alpha’s shoulder, knowing Classic can’t do anything about it without incurring _his_ Alpha’s wrath for a third time today, and it seemed that he knew that too, because Blue could see the restraint he was struggling with to not let loose another growl.**~~

 

 

“Oh thank fuck.” You practically groaned as you began to see familiar tree patterns and vegetation. “We’re almost home.” You couldn’t help but mutter into the side of Blue’s skull before hoisting him up further into your arms as to not have him slip or accidentally drop him, causing him to let out a little squeak of surprise and wrap his arms tighter around your neck.

 

 

You hadn’t thought about it before, but once your cave was in sight, you began to wonder if it was big enough to house the three of you.... you honestly aren’t sure or care right now. All you want to do is crash face first into your bed and sleep until the next eternity and then some.

 

 

... Or at least that was the case, until Blue’s _nonexistent_ stomach growled rather loudly and he whimpered. “Aph... I’m Hungry...” He ‘whispered’.

 

 

Well... god damnit.

 

 

Your shoulders slumped, feeling a wave of new found exhaustion and dread hit, along with hunger, but mostly exhaustion...

 

 

“Oh fuck me....” You couldn’t help but groan.

 

 

After a few moments, you sighed, slowly nodding your head. “...Ok...ok.” 

 

 

With that, you sped up, not really caring if Birdy was still behind you or not. You wanted to get Blue back the the cave and get some food for him as fast as possible.

 

 

The hidden entrance was in sight, and let me tell you, you’ve never felt more relived to come back to somewhere in your whole life.

 

 

Birdy stopped a bit away and watched you go up to the large wall of leaves that seemed to have nothing behind them, only for you to disappear behind it, and you could hear him choke and his rushed steps to follow after you.

 

 

Just as you were settling Blue back onto your bed, his stomach gave another demand for food as he stared up at you with begging eye sockets. But _god_ you were so tired.

 

 

But you need to feed Blue.

 

 

You feel like you’re going to pass out again.

 

 

But Blue’s hungry.

 

 

Maybe he can eat some of the vegetation you collected for balanced diet shit.

 

 

No. He needs fresh stuff. You aren’t going to feed him old plants just because you’re tired.

 

 

.... but you’re so _fucking_ tired...

 

 

Once you got up and began heading for the exit, almost as if he had listened in on your internal debate, Birdy gently grabbed onto your shoulder and chirped at you, none of which you understood, of course. So when he forced your weary, stumbling body down onto the bed, your nose wrinkled, about to snarl at him, thinking he was about to pull his dick out again. 

 

 

 ~~You were to weak to try and push him away this time~~.

 

 

 But he only leaned forward and pressed his teeth against the crown of your hair, and you could hear Blue suck in a breath from somewhere behind you on the bed... but all you did was furrow your brows in confusion and watch as he cooed something at you before leaving the cave, some outside light getting in from where he moved the leaves.

 

 

_’He’s leaving? What was the point of coming all the way over here, just to leave? Fuck it, we don’t need him...’_

 

 

You sat there, so very confused, and only when Blue wrapped his little arms around your waist and pressed his nose into your back, did you move. You laid down and curled yourself around him as he lay with his head in your chest and the rest of him curled up to your front.

 

 

”Sorry Blue... guess you’ll have to wait a little longer. I’ll feed you when I... wake up...”

 

 

Without further ado, you promptly passed the fuck out.

 

 

 

(Sans’ pov)

 

 

 

 This was his chance. He can prove his worth to (Y/n) by bringing her some food that Blue was so hungry for. There is nothing to worry about, she doesn’t need to worry about anything as long as he’s here. He’ll take care of them both, for (Y/n).

 

 

He felt his SOUL swell with pride at that thought.

 

 

He’s not going to lie and say he didn’t get _a little_ ahead of himself back there in his tree when he tried to make a clutch with her when she first woke up. In his eagerness, he had forgotten that he was only a _potential_ mate.... as well as the submissive...

 

 

But she had agreed to let him be top... but she was also probably half asleep...

 

 

Sans shook the thoughts from his mind. He needed to focus right now. He needed to bring food back to his mate’s den for her.

 

 

Maybe something that’s hard to kill that would hopefully impress her and show that he can defend her and their clutch when they have some? Or maybe something big, to prove that he can provide and not let them all starve?

 

 

...

 

 

Finally, he decided. There would be time to display his strength later, but right now there were three hungry mouths to feed, himself included. Two of which were currently back at the den, and Sans hoped his mate was resting. When Blue had voiced his hunger, he had seen just how truly _tired_ she was.

 

 

His poor mate...

 

 

Sans knew of some wild boars that wonder in and out of, what use to be, his territory, and they’re actually pretty big. Some that he seen looked to be around the size of Blue.

 

 

They should be able to feed all three of them and possibly have some left over. With that decided, he began to search for the large swines.

 

 

But that also left his mind alone to wonder.

 

 

Sans couldn’t stand how close (Y/n) and Blue seemed to be. Call it his jealously speaking, but when Blue had been in his mate’s arms and kept taunting him with the fact that he could do nothing about it without provoking her, he had wanted to rip him from her hold and throw him as far as he could in the opposite direction, and maybe if he was lucky, Blue would get stuck in a tree somewhere and not be able to get down.

 

 

...Maybe then she would coddle _him_ instead. Hold _him_ in her arms and protect _him_ from everything that was even remotely a threat. Cuddle _him_ as much as he wanted... love _him_....

 

 

That’s all he wanted.

 

 

Maybe.... maybe if he ran Blue out of her territory? Would that work?

 

 

 _’no. no it wouldn’t. she’d probably go lookin’ for him or he’d come back and i’d get thrown out...’_ he concluded sadly. But hey, it never hurts to wish and dream.

 

 

He just passed his old tree and _still_ no sign of any of the wild boar that he was looking for.

 

 

The chubby skeleton couldn’t help but to look up at the tree. There was nothing there for him anymore and he had nothing in there of great value that he absolutely needed to have... so he had no real reason to ever step foot in there again.

 

 

He’s not going to lie and say he didn’t have any emotional attachments towards his old home. It’s been his home since he first appeared on this island... 7 years ago....

 

 

Sans stopped himself from diving any deeper into that thought. He had his SOULmate now, he’d willingly give up his old nest to be able to stay by her side.

 

 

 ...

 

 

When Sans _did_ finally find some of the wild boars, it was already mid day. It had taken him _forever_ to find these damn things. “blue better appreciate this...” He couldn’t help but grumble as he began his journey back to (Y/n)’s cave, carrying the boar under his arm, being careful not to get any blood on his jacket.

 

 

Even if it was ancient and covered in holes, that doesn’t mean he’s willing to get it dirty. He already lost his slippers a couple years back to a thief of the night. He had woken up and his slippers were just gone. Poof. Never to be seen again....

 

 

Wait. What was he talking about?

 

 

_’oh, right! blue. i was talkin’ about blue...’_

 

 

He couldn’t help but despise Blue. He better appreciate the food he’s bringing back. He had to wonder his whole old territory from his tree to the river looking for these boar.... but he knew (Y/n) will. This will definitely impress her. Then she’ll _have to-_

 

 

Sans stopped, his SOUL stuttering in his ribcage... and not in a good way.

 

 

 ** _Horror_**....

 

 

The one skeleton he personally tries to forget exists and avoid. **Is standing at the edge of (Y/n)’s territory.**

 

 

He’s to close. But he’s also still in his own side of the border... just staring out into his mate’s side, into the trees ~~in the direction of her cave~~ , as if he could see something that Sans couldn’t. His manic grin was stretched wider then it normally was as his sharp phalanges scratched lightly at his sternum, right above his SOUL.

 

 

Sans couldn’t help but shiver when his eyelights landed on the gaping hole in the lumbering giant’s head and the unnerving single, blood red, over-dilated pupil that floated in his single working socket... and those teeth... 

 

 

If he takes a shortcut, he can avoid detection from the cannibal, even if shortcutting leaves him drained, he’s willing to take that over Horror.

 

 

_’i just hope he stays on his side...’_

 

_Stars,_ he forgot how terrifying Horror looked... thank the stars he won’t really have to see him again.

 

 

...

 

 

Sans couldn’t stop the growl that bubbled in his throat at the sight before him.

 

 

(Y/n) was sleeping, as he had hoped, but curled up to her, was Blue, his face rested on her chest, right above her SOUL, and his hands were tangled in her tank top while the rest of him was curled to fit in the space provided by his mate.

 

 

~~they fit like a puzzle piece.~~

 

 

His growl seemed to have woken up Blue, because he lifted his head from his mate’s chest to blink up at him before a smug grin stretched across his face and he snuggled back up in (Y/n)’s chest.

 

 

 _’that little-‘_ he began with a thundering growl as he leaned over (Y/n) to grab his smaller counterpart.

 

 

 

 

(Reader’s pov)

 

 

 

You were getting tired of this shit real quick.

 

 

What woke you up this time, wasn’t your own doing. It was to the sound of growling _right. in. your. fucking. ear._

 

 

You quickly jolted into action, rolling away from the noise and on top of something that let out a squeak, but ignored it in favor of glaring down the one who made the noise.

 

 

And guess who. It was fucking  _Birdy_.

 

 

“What. Did. I. Say?” You ground out once you got your bearings, your voice deep from sleep, and watched the skeleton’s face change from surprise to nervous guilt as sweat began to gather on his skull and his eyelights shifted down like the floor was the most interesting thing right now.

 

 

He seemed to whine when you didn’t let up and instead, you moved to get up off of Blue, who was a blushing mess, and stood from the bed. He began inching himself forwards towards you, and you watched as his trembling boney fingers latched onto the hems of your tank top and fiddle with it.

 

 

~~**Strangely enough, a navy blush began to heat up his face as she continued to show dominance over him. It was hot.** ~~

 

 

You finally relented and sighed, for what felt like the millionth time today, and pulled away from his fiddling fingers, which tried to follow after you, and instead moved to grab one of the last water bottles you have, but stop at the sight of a large corpse of an animal in the center of the cave.

 

 

”What the fuck is _that_?” You couldn’t help but ask, not really expecting a reply. Birdy seemed to puff out his chest a bit when he followed your line of sight. He almost looked proud.

 

 

“FOOD!” You heard Blue exclaim from where he had sat up on the bed, his blush having faded away.

 

 

Yeah... that’s actually impressive. You didn’t even know there were pigs on this island... well, better get to skinning.

 

 

...

 

 

After skinning and cooking the pig, you passed out portions of it to the other two, who were sitting around the fire on either side of you. 

 

 

Blue had gone back for more multiple times... and you couldn’t help but wonder if you’ve been starving him by only giving him a rabbit to eat when you caught them...

 

 

Maybe you should start going after the big stuff too? Not like a couple of rabbits are going to feed the three of you anymore, seeing that it would just be tedious when it doesn’t even really feed Blue. So how the hell would it feed Birdy?... and not to mention you’d probably end up wiping out the bunny population.

 

 

Speaking of Birdy... he did a good job with getting this pig. You’ve been _a little_ harsh with him this whole day. ~~But you had a _very_ good reason to.~~

 

 

As you walked by after throwing away the bones outside, you hesitantly stopped behind Birdy’s sitting form as he continued to eat. You hovered your hand over the top of his skull and flexed it... before giving him a few rough pats on the head, feeling him stiffen under you with a dumb look on his face, some meat slipping from his teeth as he processed what you just did, but you and your touch were already gone, having gone to bed to sleep.

 

 

You could feel his stare burning into your back, but after awhile he finally turned away and you fell asleep.

 

 

.... but not without Blue forcing himself into your arms and stuffing his face into the underside of your chin with a huff, of course...

 

 

You has to kick Birdy out of the bed more then once as well.... God, it was like the first week with Blue all over again....

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: Finally remembers he’s only a potential mate.  
> Sans 0.2 seconds later: Goes back to calling her his mate
> 
>  
> 
> Guess who’s back! It’s me! And it honesty feels good to be writing again, I didn’t realize how much I missed it until I had to leave for 3 weeks.
> 
> And yes, I do realize that wild boars aren’t actually in jungle areas, but I’m not very realistic.


	11. Headaches & Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She Alpha can’t take the constant noise, so she goes back to the beginning.

 

 

(Reader’s pov)

 

 

 

You don’t even _know_ how many growling matches you’ve had to break up, or how many times you’ve scolded Birdy for snapping at Blue, or how many times you’ve had to toss the taller skeleton out of your bed, or how many times you’ve had to literally  _wrestle_ him to the floor to stop him from _‘cleaning’_ you with his tongue, which always results in a blue blush and a gasp.

 

 

Hell, you don’t even know how many times Birdy has tried to make you stay in the cave, but you weren’t having it. You had snarled up at him, since he was a few inches taller then yourself, and walked out of the cave, with him trailing after you with another blue blush and a bunch of noises.  ~~that sounded oddly like fragmented words... but the most recurring one sounded like ‘ _sorry_ ’ repeated over and over. You have no doubt that he could say words, but not as well as Blue can.~~

 

 

Dear god, and not to mention Blue... he’s been even clingier since Birdy started living in the cave with you both.  ~~If that’s even possible, he was halfway glued to your side before, but now he’s basically your conjoined twin, constantly wants to be held and wants to go _everywhere_ you go.~~

 

 

There is no such thing as alone time with these skeletons, no silence to clear your head, no time to come up with a plan to get more water, or hell, _any kind of plan at all!_   ~~You’re on your last bottle.~~

 

 

You just want some peace and quie-!

 

 

The sound of things falling, growling, and shouting came from the cave, which you had been standing outside of to _try_ and clear your head for not even _two fucking seconds!_

 

 

”God fuckin’ damn it! This is the last fuckin’ straw!” You basically yelled as you stomped into the cave, catching the two trouble makers mid chase.

 

 

Blue was halted mid step off of the bed, his skull snapped in your direction, and he honest to god looked like he just shit himself and you would have believed it too, if he wasn’t a skeleton. ~~But hey, look on the bright side. At least his ankle is healed...~~

 

 

Birdy was in no better condition, sweat dotted his skull as he froze where he was standing on top of the bed, his arms stretched out in an attempt to grab Blue, which was inches away from the smaller skeleton’s body, his eyelights mer shaky pinpricks as he looked anywhere but your burning glare.

 

 

”Here. **Now**!” You commanded, pointing at the ground right in front of you, so fucking pissed that you couldn’t even speak proper sentences, and when neither moved, only staring at you, you took a threatening step forwards, causing both of them to jump and scramble over each other to stand before you, both of which, were hunched over looking scared and guilty.

 

 

Birdy went to grab the hems of your tank top and cooed “sorr-”

 

 

But you sharply turned to where he couldn’t reach and gave him a hard glare, causing him to freeze up again, eyelights moving to his empty fingers. “ **Shut. _Up_**.” You hissed, feeling a headache stabbing and pounding at your skull... ~~your mind was beginning to blur! This is bad! Not again! Shit!! You’re getting to angry.~~

 

_‘I need to calm down...’_

 

 

Nothing was making sense anymore. What the hell is happening?!.... cadets.... two cadets stand before you....

 

 

...Recruits?

 

 

~~No no no no no no shit shit shit shit shit! This isn’t real. No. It’s not real! I know it’s not real. Fuck!~~

 

 

No! Shit! Fuck! You aren’t back there! You’re here with Blue and Birdy! Fuck! You need to clear your head.

 

 

”Blue. Corner.” You growled, trying to keep your head clear before you lose it again.

 

 

Seems like luck isn’t on your side ~~, like always~~. Blue hunched further down and crept towards you, the sound of bone scraping against bone making it to your ears as he rubbed his hands over each other. “A-ALPHA. IM SORRY. IM SORRY...” He whimper, slowly raising his arms into the air, a silent pled to be held. “ALP-?”

 

 

”No.. Go. to. The. Corner.” You ground out, sharply pointing to the far corner, trying to keep your vision from swimming away into something else.

 

 

”B-BUT PLEASE! ALPHA!-“

 

 

”I said go to the corner! Don’t fucking make me repeat myself Blue!” You finally snapped, the headache becoming to much for you to handle.

 

 

It hurt your heart when he flinched away, tears prickling from his eye sockets as he hiccuped pitifully... but you needed to stay strong. For your headache and for them to learn to behave, because if you don’t, they’ll walk all over you, you’ve seen it happen before.

 

 

~~God, you’re so fucking stressed out again.~~

 

 

He finally wrapped his arms around himself and slowly began to trek his way over to the corner, his head hung low, looking like a kicked puppy as he choked out a hiccup again.

 

 

~~God, your such a piece of shit, your a fucking heartless _piece of shit_!~~

 

 

When you turned to Birdy, he flinched as well, and when you pointed to a corner on the opposite side of Blue, he didn’t have to be told twice, side eyeing you warily as he gave you a wide berth, as if you were going to bite his head off for breathing the same air as you.

 

 

Once they were both in their respected corners, you nodded, before heaving an exhausted sigh, causing them both to flinch again....

 

 

”When I get back, you two better still be in these corners. Got it?” You questioned sternly, feeling even more like shit then before.

 

 

”....Yes Alpha...”

 

 

”...ok.....”

 

 

With that, you exited the cave, going into the jungle to clear your mind. Maybe you’ll find something useful. Who knows?... man, you wish you had some pain killers....

 

 

 

(Blue’s pov)

 

 

 

When Blue could no longer hear his Alpha’s footsteps, he finally let loose his sob, hugging himself tighter as he sat facing the wall, his skull resting against it's cool surface.

 

 

 _’S-SHE WAS SO ANGRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE HER ANGRY!_ ’

 

 

”h...hey kid.... you ok...?” Classic’s concerned voice asked from his corner. Just the sound of his voice was making Blue angry, something hot boiling in his chest. Of course he wasn’t alright!

 

 

”NO. IM NOT ALRIGHT! O-OUR ALPHA IS ANGRY WITH US! A-AND NOW... N-N-NOW SHES GONE!” He cried, not noticing that he referred to her as Classic’s Alpha too. He continued hugging himself tighter as he thought back to her angry expression and how she yelled at him.... she’s never yelled at him before.

 

 

”(y/n) isn’t that mad... she’ll come back. she just needs to blow off some steam... no doubt about it.... heh...you could say i can feel it in my _bones_.”

 

 

How can he be so calm?! How can he be making those infuriating pun at a time like this?! Their Alpha is gone, there’s no one to protect them if danger happens to show up. No one is here to feed them. No one is here to comfort him. She’s never coming back! He’s all alone again! He’s made her so mad that she left!

 

 

”BE QUIET! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” The words slipped out faster then he could catch them... and he didn’t regret it one bit.

 

 

”hey now! don’t go blamin’ this on me! you have a hand in this just as much as i-“

 

 

It all just came pouring out of his mouth like vomit, unable to stop it, nor did he really want to. ”NO! SHE WAS NEVER LIKE THIS BEFORE YOU SHOWED UP! SHE NEVER GOT ANGRY WITH ME! SHE NEVER SHOUTED AT ME! ITS YOUR FAULT!” He screamed, whipping around to face Classic, who was glaring at him from his corner. “WHY ARE YOU SO INTERESTED IN MY ALPHA? SHE’S NOT YOUR MATE! SHE HAS NEVER SHOWN INTEREST IN YOU!”

 

 

Classic didn’t seem to have an answer to that, which only infuriated Blue more. “WHY?!”

 

 

His lazy counterpart only glared harder at the ground. “she bit me... she does love me.... i know she does....” he seemed to mumble to himself, almost as if to reassure himself from Blue’s words.

 

 

But Blue heard him unfortunately. “HER BITING YOU WAS AN ACCIDENT! SHE WASNT IN THE RIGHT MIND WHEN IT HAPPENED! AND EVEN THEN, YOU ARE JUST A POTENTIAL MATE.” He stated matter of factly, feeling himself growing jealous all over again because of that bite. When his eyelights flickered up Classic’s much bigger form, he could see his Alpha’s bite mark peeking out from behind his faded white shirt on his collarbone. “SO WHY?”

 

 

Said skeleton relapsed into silence, and almost as if he could feel Blue’s glare drilling a hole into the mark, he brought a hand up to rub over it.

 

 

”CLASSIC!”

 

 

He seemed to shake slightly from where Blue where sitting, a growl rising from his chest.

 

 

”ANSWER ME. WH-!”

 

 

”she’s my SOULmate, ok!” Classic’s expression instantly switched from angry to regret after the words came out... like he hadn’t meant to share that information with Blue...

 

 

”...What?” Blue whispered, feeling his SOUL skip a beat....

 

 

”She’s Your SOULmate...” Blue whispered, watching as Classic began to sweat slightly...

 

 

There was a beat of silence as he processed what that meant and rolled the idea over in his skull.

 

 

”My Alpha.... Is My SOULmate...” It wasn’t even a question, as soon as the words left his mouth, he seen Classic flinch, but he was to occupied by this sudden discovery to be bothered with him.

 

 

It all made sense now. How he found her, why his SOUL tugged him to her when she first landed here, why he always wanted to be near her, why he was so jealous, why he constantly wanted her approval, why..... why he loved her so much it hurt to see her look at anything that isn’t him.... he’s loved her since their first night together... it’s just grown into something _much_ more since then.

 

 

”IM HERS...” He couldn’t help but say, his grin coming back full force, along with his positive attitude. “IM HERS.... IM HERS....  _IM. HERS.”_

 

 

 

(Reader’s pov)

 

 

 

You found yourself walking the familiar path to a place you thought you would never visit again... you don’t know why.... something just compelled you to go.

 

 

Maybe it was the guilt that buried itself deep inside your very being, or maybe it was the feeling of betrayal that you felt for basically abandoning the seven graves with the intent of never coming back... or maybe... it was the want for familiar company... even if they’ve passed on...

 

 

It took you a whole month and then some, but you finally returned to the crash sight and burial place of your team.

 

 

There was no more fire or smoke, only left over charred pieces of _something_ scattered around the cliff side... and a little ways away... the unmarked graves of your fallen comrades.

 

 

With a heavy heart, you slowly made your way over to the graves, a heavy pressure building up in your chest, making you feel unworthy to even look at their forever resting places. “I miss you guys so much....” Was all you could choke out as you seated yourself in front of them.

 

 

”God.... I know it’s stupid to talk to your dead bodies.... but I’m sorry...” You began, looking at each individual grave and remembering memories you’ve had with each of them. Even after a month, you still remember which grave belongs to which cadet.

 

 

”You were the best team I have ever had the privilege to command....” You started... but when you opened your mouth to say one of their names, a lump caught in your throat, forcing you to choke on a soft sob, tears blurring your vision as a moment of weakness made itself known for the first time since your old man passed.. which was a long time ago....

 

 

”I-I’m just so fucking stressed!” You sobbed, bringing a hand to muffle the noise, your headache only increasing. _‘I failed you, just like I did the kid.’_ You wanted to say... but instead, you continued on with your word vomit.

 

 

“I have to provide for two skeletons who won’t stop fighting and won’t give me room to breathe or think or anything! And I’m out of water! I don’t fucking know where I’m going to get some! I haven’t slept properly since I collapsed out in the jungle! And the only reason I came out here alone is because I yelled at them... I-I didn’t want to yell at them..” You whispered, bringing your knees to your chest and resting your head on top of them “... I’m not like I used to be... It’s getting harder for me to be mean commander that everyone back on base remembers...”

 

 

You finally shut up. Choosing instead to just sit in silence for awhile, to listen and feel the harsh open breeze push against your form.

 

 

The silence is nice... and it felt good to finally get all of this off your chest... ~~even if it was to a bunch of dead people.~~

 

 

You might have fallen asleep or _really_ zoned out at one point, because when you opened your eyes again, the sun was setting and the stars were coming out.

 

 

Huh... you don’t think you’ve ever actually been outside the cave at night... if you have, you certainly don’t remember.... the stars were brighter then you’ve ever seen before, you could pick out every single constellation and then some... 

 

 

You found yourself standing at the edge of the cliff, staring down at the waves softly lapping at the wall....

 

 

Staring out into the ocean gave you a sense of hopelessness. It’s been a whole month and you’ve haven’t heard or seen any kind of help that might rescues you from this island....

 

 

A piece of drift wood suddenly came into your line of sight, floating across the waves, keeping afloat no matter what the ocean threw it’s way....

 

 

After a few moments of turning gears in your head, an idea formed in your head, causing you to gasp and look out into the water. “Jesus Christ! How am I this fucking stupid?!” You exclaimed, thunking yourself in the head with the palm of your hand.

 

 

You are going to build a boat! Since rescue wasn’t going to come, it is up to you to get yourself off this island. It might take a long time to build, but you were **DETERMINED**. You’re going to start gathering the things you need to build it right now-

 

 

A loud rumble of rolling thunder sounded off in the distance, but when you looked, you could see it slowly floating towards your island...

 

 

Ok, your going to start it tomorrow!

 

 

But for now, you’re going to make your way back to the cave... where Blue and Birdy are waiting for you.... you really don’t want to go back... you’ll just take the long way, which in all honestly... was a really stupid idea on your part.

 

 

Rain poured down heavy and hard around you as you walked through the trees, not being bothered by the rain that washed away some of the muck that has gathered on your body and clothes for a month... god, you really miss showers.... hell, is it sad that your even considering allowing Birdy to ‘groom’ you like he’s been trying to do since he came to the cave?

 

 

You came to a halt suddenly, thunder continuing to rumble above you. A snarl made it’s way onto your lips as you stared out into the trees... two red dots stared back, and lightning cracked across the sky, you caught a glimpse of something shiny and golden.

 

 

It started to get closer, inch by inch, but you didn’t back down, your curiously and thick head wouldn’t allow it. 

 

 

But then the red dots moved to look somewhere else in the jungle and you heard a deep growl and grumbling. 

 

 

“ALPHAAAA!?” You and the red dots both snapped to look where the sound came from. Guess Blue missed you... you honestly thought he wouldn’t after you yelled at him.

 

 

You turned to look back at the red dots, but they were gone....

 

 

There was another crack of lightning and another cry from Blue, making you snap out of whatever made you stop, and continue on to the cave, but being cautious and aware of your surroundings. Blue was pacing back and forth when you came into sight of the cave.

 

 

When you emerged from the jungle, he looked scared for a second, but realizing it was you, he took a step forward, but quickly retreated when thunder growled above.

 

 

But a thought continued to plague you throughout the night before you slept... _What were those red dots?_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know about this chapter, just something about it makes it feel boring, but I don’t know to change, so I’m going to spice it up a bit next chapter. But other then that, I hope you guys are having a good day.... and also...
> 
>  
> 
> MORE FANART!
> 
> https://saveevanas.tumblr.com/post/184982591555/okay-idk-what-the-fuck-i-was-going-for-but-also
> 
> https://epona1991.tumblr.com/post/185594839100/my-interpretation-of-writingisawarzone-s
> 
> https://saveevanas.tumblr.com/post/185661703095/remember-guys-when-a-strange-skeleton-takes-you-to
> 
> https://saveevanas.tumblr.com/post/185752685035/times-change-but-the-memories-stay-engraved-into


	12. What’s That Smell? It Smells Like Bad Decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ima ‘bout to add some spice to your plate~ 
> 
> Dubious consent up ahead, but before we go into that, let’s have some fluff with Birdy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! This story has reached over ten thousand hits! Like what the fuck?! Thank you guys, I didn’t think that many people would have wanted to read my story!   
> ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ

 

(Reader’s pov) (When she got back to the cave)

 

 

 

 

Shit, you were soaked to the bone! And fucking freezing too!.... _maybe_ staying out in the rain was a bad idea..... oh who are you kidding, it was a horrible idea!

 

 

It was getting colder with your rain drenched clothes on... and you were _this close_ to just stripping into your birthday suit.... shit, you’re shivering... fuck it! You’re bound to catch a cold at this point and you’re nipples are about to snap off with how cold you are right now.

 

 

With a sigh that drew the two skeletons attention, you walked back over to the entrance of the cave... and began to remove your shirt, much to the other two’s surprise, if their gaping mouths were anything to go by, and thought for a second or two before tossing it outside to soak in the rain. Maybe it will be cleaner and not smell so fucking rancid when the rain stops and you get it back. You repeated the same process with your pants, leaving you in a bra and boxer briefs that you wore for the mission....

 

 

”U-UM.... ALPHA?” Blue stuttered, standing before you as blue in the face as his name.

 

 

You hummed in response as you walked past him to the back of the cave, his and Birdy’s eyelights never leaving your form as you went. 

 

 

Just as he opened his mouth, you bent over to pick up as many discarded plastic bottles as you could, unaware of how he choked on a whine as he stared at your ass and how Birdy swallowed thickly around his conjured tongue.

 

 

You could hear Birdy shifting in the nest he built next to your bed ~~since you wouldn’t let him in _your_ bed, he had to make his own... and it looked surprisingly comfortable~~, but you ignored it in favor of getting the bottles in your arms outside, to fill up with rain water, which means you also missed the slight glowing coming from his shorts again as he holds a hand over the pooling magic to dispatch it back to his SOUL.

 

 

**~~she’s not ready to mate just yet... he has to control himself.... but her body looked so nice... and soft... annnnnd there goes his _bone_ r again....~~ **

 

 

Once you finished setting up the bottles outside in the rain _just_  at the entrance to the cave, because you didn’t want to get anymore wet then you already were, you stood, letting the leaves that kept the rain out fall back into place, and looked down at Blue, noticing he was oddly silent as he continued to stand where you had left him.

 

 

”Blue? What’s the matter?” You question when he shifts his legs to press against each other. 

 

 

_‘Does he need to piss?... do skeletons even do that kind of thing? I mean.... Birdy can give himself a dick... so maybe... actually... he’s been oddly behaved since I came back... maybe I should give him a few more pets or something?-’_

 

 

”C-CAN I... UM...UP?” Was all he stuttered out, face still glowing and eyelights unfocused and dilated as he raised his arms into the air towards you, a silent gesture that you know means he wants to be held..... and with the events from earlier today still fresh on your mind, you couldn’t deny him.

 

 

So with a sigh, you lifted him into your arms and held him with an arm under his boney butt and the other on his back. He wrapped his arms around your neck and shifted around to get comfortable, causing him to whimper when he couldn’t find the spot that was just right, but he eventually settled as he leaned in to ram his nose into the underside of your jaw.

 

 

As you walked back to the bed, you spotted Birdy glaring daggers into Blue’s back, so you sent your own glare right back at him, a silent warning to _cut that shit out before things got ugly_.

 

 

He relented with a lowered head, looking dejected as all hell, picking at a leaf that was sticking up in his nest, to which you gave an approving nod of the head at his obedience to follow your silent order... his eyelights seemed to have grown brighter and larger after he seen that, a soft smile forming on his toothy mouth...

 

 

With a sigh, you motioned him over to you... which wasn’t very far, he only needed to scoot across the floor a few feet and he’d be right at your feet, which is where he was now, looking up at you with furrowed brows that you’ve come to know as confusion or something.... you’ll take it as curiosity.

 

 

The thunder and heavy rain seemed to fade away as he gave a soft questioning hum, his hands finding their way on the sides of your bare thighs, being careful as to not touch Blue, ~~**who was still in her arms, watching Classic with a warning glare, to which Classic ignored in favor of paying his full attention to (Y/n), who deserved every ounce of respect on his part.**~~

 

 

You shifted Blue around to your side, gently placing him beside you as you turned your full attention onto Birdy, who was sat obediently before you, his hands softly kneading the toned meat of your thighs.

 

 

But he watched as you raised a hand and slowly put it on his skull, which he leaned into with a content sigh when you started using your nails to lightly scratch the top of his cranium, his body moving closer and closer, as if  magnetized, until he was flush against your legs and his hands finding their way higher up your thigh, almost to your hips, before stopping.

 

 

As you scratched the back of his skull, where the spinal cord met his skull, his head kinda just dropped into your bare lap and a purr vibrated from his chest throughout your legs, his chin resting on your thighs with his eye sockets closed.

 

 

~~**If they hadn’t have been closed, she would have seen how enlarged his eyelights were, floating in his skull like two never ending beacons of light that spoke his endearment for her more then any words he could have ever tried to speak, he couldn’t find the strength in him to open them...**~~

 

 

The more you scratch, the more he inches closer, until he was basically climbing onto your legs, as much of his upper half resting on your lap as he could get. ~~Not that you noticed, distracted by the rumbling purr and the relaxed grin sported on his face that blocked out the raging storm outside.~~

 

 

Well... you didn’t notice, until he nuzzled his nose ~~more like his entire face~~ into your naked stomach, causing you to flinch back, but he didn’t seem to notice as his arms were now fully wrapped around your waist and he continued to slowly climb your body. You could feel his nose touching your skin, trailing higher up your body.

 

 

It was going to far in your opinion, if you continue with this, he’ll eventually end up on top of you and that’s not something that brought comfort to think about ~~especially since your damn near naked and he might try to pull his dick out again~~ , so just as his hands began to follow his nose’s example of going higher, he suddenly jerked away before you could take action, and fell backwards onto the floor with a pained yelp, kinda startling you, making you jump a little as well.

 

 

...

 

 

...What?...

 

 

Blue’s dull teeth were clamped tightly onto Birdy’s boney hand and looked like he wasn’t about to let go anytime soon while Birdy was glaring at him, which only encouraged the shorter skeleton to bite down harder, resulting in Birdy jerking back, using his other hand to frantically try and pry Blue off his hand and snarl at him.

 

 

It would have been fucking comical if you weren’t shocked that Blue was, in fact, biting someone.

 

 

You finally stepped in when you heard a quiet cracking noise, almost impossible to hear, but you caught it, and Birdy’s sweating skull and frantically waving hand that Blue was still currently attached to, told you in simple terms, that it was coming from him and  _that shit_   _hurt_.

 

 

So with your best scowl, you grabbed Blue under the arms and picked him up, his back pressing against your naked skin, causing a light shade of blue to flush his face, but he still wouldn’t let go, so you lowly growled in his... ear? Side of his head?... Whatever. “Let. Go. Now.” 

 

 

The response was immediate. Blue unclamped his teeth, and Birdy quickly snatched his hand back, almost as if he were afraid Blue would change his mind and chomp him, maybe even take a boney finger or two with him or something.

 

 

You sigh, bringing the dangling skeleton in your arms over to the bed and dropped him onto it, where he landed with an _oof_ , and made him face you. “Blue. Look at me.” You said sternly, glaring into his eye sockets, but his eyelights refused to come up from looking at your bare feet. “Blue.” You growled, making him flicker his shrunken eyelights up at your face before they came back down.... guess that’s good enough. “Don’t move from this spot, understand?”

 

 

He gave a small nod, dunking his head down, as if ashamed, and stared at his hands that were laying in his lap.

 

 

_‘Good, he should feel bad, he had no reason to do that..... is he going wild or somethin’? Becoming dangerous? A threat? Will he bite me one of these days?’_

 

 

You quickly shook yourself of those thoughts. This is just strike one after all, it might have just been a fluke, a one time thing.... but that still doesn’t explain why he did it though.

 

 

You turned back to Birdy, who was holding his bitten hand close to his chest, and held out your hand, motioning to the bite mark. He seemed reluctant, but placed his boney hand in your fleshy one.... that’s an odd thing to see actually, a hand of flesh and blood holding one of bones and marrow.... complete opposites.....

 

 

Wait.... what were you doing again?

 

 

You looked down at Birdys hand.

 

 

Oh. Right, right. The bite.... damn, you don’t exactly know how hard it is to break a living skeleton’s bones, but it seems like Blue bit down pretty fucking hard. 

 

 

 ~~But so did you~~.

 

 

There were indents in the side of his hand bone and a slight crack coming out of one of them. If Birdy had been human, you were a _hundred an’ ten_ percent sure it would have been heavily bleeding and Blue would have ended up biting through the side of his hand.... seems like Blue has a strong set of jaws on him, makes you want to be sure to never have a limb near his open mouth, might take a chunk out of you.

 

 

~~Stop that damnit!~~

 

 

~~This is Blue you’re talking about, it had to be a fluke or something like that, he’s never hurt anything since the month? Months? That you’ve spent with him.~~

 

 

You don’t know if skeletons can get infections like humans can, so just to be safe... you look down at your uneven camouflage pan-....., shit.... you forgot you weren’t in your clothes....

 

 

With a sigh, you let go of his hand and walked to a corner of the cave where you kept different kinds of material that you’ve scavenged for various reason, some of which you aren’t even sure of, and found the other bottom half of the leg of your pants... the one that made you look stupid after you used the other leg to wrap Blue’s ankle. You had made yourself a pair of knee high shorts out of your camouflage pants, which definitely kept you from overheating, that’s for sure.

 

 

You wrapped it around his hand without a second thought. You would have used the fabric you used to wrap Blue’s foot when he was injured, but it has since been lost somewhere unknown.

 

**~~That.. That... That butthead! He could have easily healed himself with magic! How dare he steal his Alpha’s, his SOULmate’s, attention from him!~~ **

 

Birdy flexed his hand after you finished tying it, seeming to test the fabric wrapped around it and see the limits to how far he could curve or ball his hand. You rubbed the top of his skull with your palm and forced him lie down ~~,you might have accidentally shoved him down, but he looks like he’s fine,~~ before muttering for him to go to sleep.

 

 

Once he finally closed his eyes after staring up at your face and chirping something that you most definitely did _not_ understand, you finally turned your attention on Blue, who has been watching everything with narrowed eye sockets, but quickly dunked his head again once he noticed you looking. “That was a _very_ bad thing you did. You don’t bite others unless you have a good reason for it. I don’t _ever_ wanna see or hear you bit someone in any other situation. Got it?” You scolded.

 

 

~~Oooooh, if only you could see the irony in your words...~~

 

 

He shrank back onto the bed under your stern voice, but nodded slowly not a few seconds later. “.... Y-YES ALPHA.”

 

 

“Good. Now, why did you bite him?” You questioned, crossing your arms over your shirtless chest. Honestly, you were curious to the reasoning behind it.

 

 

**~~Blue doesn't like to resort to violence... but... but...~~ **

 

 

There was a tense moment of silence before he started shifting in his spot on the bed and he started wringing his hands together, creating a slight clicking noise as well as bone rubbing on bone.... “I... WELL.... UM.... I.. Don’t.... I Don’t... Know...?” 

 

 

~~**He was jealous..** ~~

 

 

Well then... that sounded more like a question then an answer if you’ve ever heard one.

 

 

**~~He couldn’t stop himself when Classic’s phalanges got far to close to her chest...~~ **

 

 

Great! You just hope he doesn’t have mood swings that you don’t know about.

 

 

~~Shut up!~~

 

 

You sighed, taking your eyes off of Blue, who had his knees pulled up to his chest and was basically curled in on himself, and stared at the large leaves that covered the entrance to the cave. You could hear the heavy _pitter pattering_ of the rain hitting the leaves, as well as the booming thunder that rolled in the sky outside, and through the soft crackling of the fire that flickered and lit up the cave from the far corner, shadows of the flames dancing around the walls in an unspoken melody, you could see the flash of lightning that occasionally crack through the night sky though the gaps in the leaves..... the storm was getting worse... but you’re fine with that. Storms always helped you sleep the hardest, the noises blocking out the endless regrets that plague you in your most vulnerable moments right before you fall asleep...

 

 

The sound helped you relax... turning back to look at Blue, you notice he was looking at you with this dazed expression, his eyelights out of focus and fuzzy as he sniffed... and a deep shade of blue erupted across his face and he whined...

 

 

...Weird.... but you’re just going to ignore that and get some sleep while the storm is still crazy.

 

 

So you shooed Blue backwards onto the bed and out of your spot, to which he scooted a bit before falling backwards onto his back shyly and continued to crawl backwards.

 

 

His legs were spread apart, a coy smile replacing his usual happy grin.

 

 

 _’Heh.... he almost looks like Birdy when we first met.... just without a the dick...... eh, whatever makes him comfortable.’_ You thought as you flopped ungratefully onto your side, facing away from Blue.... and falling asleep to the raging storm outside.... there’s nothing that could wake you up now....

 

 

 

(Blue’s pov)

 

 

 

 

There was a certain musk that suddenly started clogging his senses, getting stronger with each passing second, it blocked out the usual cave smell, it blocked out the smell of rain, it blocked out Classic’s usual stench... it blocked out everything.... but it didn’t block out his ~~SOULmate’s~~ Alpha’s scent. In fact, it amplified it, making it the only thing he could smell as he stared at his Alpha, who was staring at the leaves that blocked the water from getting in.

 

It made it more intoxicating, more enticing... thicker....

 

He knew this smell.... it was-

 

 

She was suddenly in front of his sitting form, gently gesturing for him to scoot back... was it time?

 

 

He can’t believe this is happening! It’s actually happening! He laid on his back and spread his legs for his Alpha to climb between, and a shy smile tugged onto his teeth as she began crawling towards him.

 

 

Oooh, he was ready to for her to mate him, he’s been ready since they met, he almost has his cunt summoned so they can get started-.... his Alpha collapsed onto her side of the bed, and not long after, the sound of light snoring added to the noise of the storm outside...

 

 

..... Maybe it just hit her hard and she’s exhausted?... Yeah, that’d explain it.

 

 

But the smell was still choking him and causing his magic to burn with desire in response.

 

 

That smell... it was getting so thick in the air that he could practically taste it on his tongue.... his magic was prepared for something to happen, was ready for her to finally take him, was ready to house a developing SOUL, in that short amount of time.

 

 

So now he was stuck with this overwhelming amount of magic built in his pelvis and stomach area, causing his formed slit to grow wet and more needy... he needed his Alpha’s touch.

 

 

Blue took a shaky inhale, which only served to make him hornier as he muffled a whine with his hand, his Alpha’s smell making what he was about to do seem like an even better idea by the second.

 

 

He wasn’t to worried about making _to much_ noise, the storm raging on outside blocked out any noise he was making, but he just had to make sure he didn’t make _that much_ noise, he still had to be careful with his Alpha and Classic being, quite literally, inches away from where he was still lying spread legged on his side of the bed.

 

 

As for his worries about the smell of his arousal being there in the morning for them to smell, his Alpha’s musk overpowered any aroused scent he could leak out, and by the looks of it, even when unconscious, Classic could smell his Alpha too, since he had subconsciously moved closer to her, his hand clutching the edge of their bed.... nearly touching her arm..

 

 

So with everything that _seems_ important checked off in his mind.... he trailed a hand down to the growing wetness in his pants and moved his phalanges past the waistband, his SOUL thumping away in his chest in anticipation for what was about to commence.

 

 

He sucked in a breath, which only clouded his mind with more arousal as his Alpha’s scent crashed down on him once again, and rubbed the outside of his swelling lips, which fluttered around his phalanges as he teased himself, and he let himself hum his slight relief.

 

 

Once he knew he was wet enough and his digits were coated, he dipped them inside, having to bite down on his bandanna to keep from whining with relief to loudly, his face scrunched at the pleasant feeling, eye sockets shut tightly.

 

 

His mind was getting foggier, any and all thoughts faded away and was replaced by his imagination as he began thrusting his fingers in and out of his wet warmth, his hips jerking every so often when he hit one of his more sensitive spots.

 

 

_Blue could picture his Alpha waking up, seeing him with his fingers buried inside himself, hearing him moaning for her._

 

_He could see her climbing on top of him with a growl and the most sexy look on her face that had his core clenching and heating up. She’d remove his phalanges just to push her own fingers inside, she would praise him as she pumped them in a steady rhythm, sometimes thrusting hard enough to rock his body as he writhed and mewled beneath her, begging for his release._

 

_But just as his walls would clench around her fingers, she’d pull out, possibly relishing in his needy cry as he begged her to keep going. He was so close!_

 

_Instead, she would quietly hush him and bend down to trail her mouth lower, kissing his sternum and dipping her head into the empty space between his pelvis and his rib to kiss his spine in such a way it had him gasping and bucking his hips forwards to grind on her chest, wanting-no, needing friction as her body and mouth continued to go lower, until she would use her hand to rub one of his ilium between her index finger and her thumb while looking at his sopping wet pussy, which ached for something to be inside it, to fill it up with anything from his Alpha. ~~... he wanted to be impregnated.... the smell of his Alpha brought on a wave of something primal that wanted his magical womb to be filled, ached for it to be filled, with her essence...~~_

 

_He could almost imagine how her hot breath would feel on his needy cunt. He’d be pleasantly surprised when she runs her tongue up his outer lips, he’d gasp and would grab a hand full of her hair, hoping to press his folds to her mouth. He needed more. He’d hope she’d do it again. He’d keen when she dips her tongue inside him, running it along his clenching walls that tired to keep the squishy muscle inside as she used it to thrust in and out._

 

 

_In Blue’s imagination, she’d draw back, leaving behind a trail of spit that connected his core to her lips as she sat back on her heels. He would be babbling at this point, begging and pleading for her not to stop, but before he could continue, she’d lift his hips into the air and drag his lower half to her face, leaving him to gasp as his legs were hooked over her shoulders. She would dive her tongue back into him without skipping a beat, causing him to nearly scream at the unexpected reentering of her her wet muscle and the hand that wasn’t holding him in place would come up to play with his clit as she would continue her assault on his pussy._

 

 

Stars, he was so close! He could feel the building in his lower stomach, stars _please_  let him cum!

 

 

He was a panting mess as he continued to bring himself closer and closer to the edge as he forced his eyes to reopen, but from where he was lying on his back, he could still see his Alpha sleeping beside him, having turned to face him in her sleep, causing a desperate whine to leave his throat, wishing she would wake up and see him like this.

 

 

Stars, this was taking to long! He felt so close to the edge, but he just couldn’t get the right angle to make himself climax.....

 

 

His gaze drifted from his Alpha’s sleeping face down to the hand sticking out towards him as he continued to pump himself.....

 

 

 _’SOULMATES ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP EACH OTHER, RIGHT?.... AND SHE’S THE ALPHA... SO SHE CAN HELP ME... ALPHAS ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP THEIR OMEGAS.... OF COURSE! SHE’LL BE HAPPY I CAME TO HER FOR HELP!’_ Blue’s mind was so clouded by his Alpha’s musk, he couldn’t stop himself from removing his phalanges from his soaked core and out of his pants, to shakily begin crawling towards her.

 

 

He hastily removed his pants from his body and tossed them nearby, his dripping core now on full display as it’s glow illuminating the cave with a light blue. 

 

 

Grabbing his Alpha’s hand, he eagerly positioned himself above her fingers, grinding slightly onto them to help slick them up for easier penetration, which caused him to gasp into his bandanna. The feeling of his Alpha’s fingers made him feel more sensitive.... it felt way better then his own.

 

 

Taking two of her fingers, he slowly pushed them into his slit.... but he could take one more, his aching arousal was telling him he could, so with a shaky exhale, he used the hand that wasn’t hold her fingers inside of him, to help stretch himself out a bit, slightly scissoring himself and trying to fit the third finger in, which caused his cunt to tingle with pain, but at this point, it only served to make him wetter as blue tinted tears prickled in the corner of his eye sockets.

 

 

When he finally managed to pop three of her fingers in, he hissed with a weird mixture of pain and pleasure, the tears that had gathered, finally fell down his cheeks, so he found himself grinding down on her hand and rolling his clit around with his unoccupied phalanges to help distract himself from the pain.

 

 

”Ah. Ah.. AH!” He found himself sounding out as he finally began to move, bouncing on her fingers like they were a cock, pulling off of them just to the tips, before slamming back down, his hand that was holding his Alpha’s fingers in place moved her fingers to, thrusting them in time with his bounces to meet in the middle, creating the friction Blue so desperately needed as his found himself staring down at his Alpha’s sleeping face, his vision sometimes going out of focus as he chased his climax.

 

 

”YES! AH! YES! _YES!_ I-I LOVE- M-MMM! I WANT TO- HA! I WANT TO-!” He couldn’t seem to finish his sentence, the pleasure and his ever approaching climax making him a babbling mess that not even he could understand.

 

 

He-he was so close! Just a little mor- _!!!_

 

 

The coiling in his lower belly snapped like a rubber band inside him, causing him to cry out in ecstasy as his release suddenly crashed down on him, causing his juices to coat his inner thighs and his Alpha’s hand. The sound was muffled by his bandanna that he nearly bit through trying to keep quiet as his walls clenched around his Alpha’s fingers, not letting go as he rode out his orgasm.

 

 

His Alpha had curled her fingers inside of him in those finally moments, causing his sudden release when she brushed against a sensitive spot, which he hadn’t anticipated.

 

 

As he sat there on his heels, his Alpha’s fingers still clenched inside of him, he looked over her face to see if she was awake, ~~the possibility of it excited him~~ but she continued to snore on with the raging storm outside, which showed no sign of stopping anytime soon... which was good, because now he had to try and remove her fingers from his clenched up cunt, which refused to release them, without making to much noise.

 

 

He was so tired.

 

 

NO! He needed to get his Alpha’s fingers out of himself before she wakes up!

 

 

Now that the musk wasn’t completely covering his mind, he was beginning to see that this was a bad idea, and there for, began to panic. He had forgotten about the clenching of his cunt after climaxing in his rush to have her fingers inside of him....

 

 

A panicked whine built up in his throat as he tried to pull himself off of her fingers, hoping they would, by some miracle, just slip out.... but they only came up with him... darn... this is bad!

 

 

He felt overstimulated as the musk of his Alpha began to cloud his thoughts again... he felt himself becoming wet again.

 

 

With this new found wetness, Blue grabbed her wrist and began trying to tug her fingers out while he tried to lift himself off again... but felt them twitch inside him, causing an overstimulated moan to slip from his teeth at the slight movement as he pulled harder, they came out just a bit, but that was enough motivation for his panicked, horny, mind to continue to try and forcefully remove them.

 

 

Only when he got his boney feet involved to help pull them out, did they finally come loose with a lewd pop. He fell backwards with a small yelp as his Alpha rolled back over to face the edge of the bed.

 

 

T-this is good! Now he can clean her hand of his juices!.... he couldn’t really say much for the bit that got on the bed though.

 

 

Most of it had gotten on his thighs and her hand.

 

 

So with shaky legs, he crawled out of the bed and walked over to the entrance of the cave. When he peeled back the leaves, the raging storm was what met him, rain slapping against his face as he shivered when the cold air brushed against his still summoned cunt, which won’t be going away for the next hour or so.

 

 

He squinted through the rain, looking for the water bottles his Alpha left out here. They weren’t hard to find, so he grabbed one and used the water to clean off his thighs, getting rid of his blue tinted cum before going back to clean his Alpha’s hand of it too, who’s fingers looked to have had the circulation cut from them when he was pulling them out.... but her fingers will be fine...

 

 

Once he deemed the work acceptable, he rushed to put it back outside with trembling legs, his blue cunt still slick with arousal, which would have been used to keep the knotted cock of his partner wet and comfortable while they stayed coupled for hours on end... but his Alpha doesn’t have a knot... or a cock... so he would have to deal with an empty cunt while he waited for the magic to dispatch....

 

 

He found his wet pants again and put them on to help cover his core and keep it warm from the cold air that drifted in... and crawled back into bed with his Alpha... fully intending to sleep with the smell of his Alpha still sending tingles though his bones...

 

 

... His Alpha was in heat after all....

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn’t know if I should have said this was non-con, or if I wanted to sugarcoat it and say it was dub-con...... so sorry if this wasn’t what you were expecting or wanted.....
> 
> Also, Blue is mistaking ovulation for a heat, since they pretty much smell the same to him, it has the same effect on him as it would if she was a monster in heat, it makes him do questionable things...
> 
>  
> 
> But on a brighter note... MORE FANART!!!
> 
>  
> 
> https://nekoinukit.tumblr.com/post/185915026903/a-sketch-of-she-alpha-from-the-soldier-and-the
> 
>  
> 
> https://saveevanas.tumblr.com/post/186189342825/i-made-she-alpha-in-the-sims-4-and-now-i-turned-10


	13. Relationship Development? Never Heard of It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha! You thought this chapter was going to be some kind of fuckery? Nope, just some good ol’ fashion relationship development.

 

(Reader’s Pov)

 

 

The storm was still raging on outside when you felt yourself waking up, rain continuing to pour down on the leaves that shielded the cave... and you felt surprisingly warm... almost like you had a blanket... you could just.... go back to sleep..... relax...

 

 

Well....

 

 

You would have, if you hadn’t been restricted when you tried to stretch out your limbs.... something smooth and large snuggled deeper into your neck.... you would have been fine with ignoring it for the mean time and catching up on some sleep. Not bothered by the fact that he was sleeping in your bed against your orders to _not_ do so.. but something warm, wet, and tingly just _had_ to lick the skin of your throat and groan.

 

 

Oh son of a bitch! It’s to early for this shit.

 

 

You forced your eyes to open as you shoved the broad skeleton off of you, his eye sockets snapping open with a start as he yelped, his eye sockets widening and eyelights shrinking to pinpricks, flailing his arms, trying to grab anything to keep himself from falling... and he did something you would have never thought possible......

 

 

He fucking teleported a couple inches above you!

 

 

A startled wheeze left you as you flopped backwards onto the bed, Birdy’s weight having been dropped on you, causing the breath in your lungs to wave your body bye-bye. Shit, you didn’t know he could teleport this whole time!

 

 

You lifted your head to look up at him, and noticed his lidded eye sockets, blue blush, fuzzy eyelights staring down at you with something that made you _very_ uncomfortable..... and something poking your thigh as he began repositioning himself on top of you, like you hadn’t just tried to send his boney ass to the floor literally two seconds ago, and let his tongue peek out from between his teeth to attempt to slather his saliva up your exposed stomach, but you growled and shoved his face away from you with your hand as you scooted away. “Birdy! No! It’s to fuckin’ early for you to start this shit!” You whispered harshly at him, but all he did was grin ~~**lovingly**~~ stupidly at you and nuzzle the hand that was covering his face.

 

 

....so much for sleeping in.... and Blue _somehow_ wasn’t woken up by the commotion you and Birdy were making..... but he did subconsciously try to follow you as you moved away.

 

 

But you simply removed his clinging fingers from your skin with one hand as you crept out of the bed, keeping a close eye on Birdy as you removed your hand from his face, who still looked flustered as hell and had a glowing tent in his shorts while his skull tried to follow your retreating hand.

 

 

He trails after you as you move off the bed...... and you did something so fucking stupid...... so stupid...... you fucking _tripped_ over Birdy’s nest with a sharp intake of air and fell in it, gravity working against you as your heart seemed to skip a beat, not in a good way either, and jolted yourself as you smacked the back of your head on the _cold, hard, ground._.... great.....

 

 

”Shit..” You groaned, not even bothering to move as you rubbed your head where it had hit the ground. No matter how soft this damn nest looks, it still hurt like a bitches tit. You hissed as you retracted your fingers from the spot.... welp, that’s a headache right there.

 

 

”(y/n).”

 

 

You looked up when your name was called. ~~You still never found out how and why he knew your name, and it kinda freaks you out.~~

 

 

Birdy was on his knees by your side, and you watched as he placed a boney hand on your exposed stomach and rubbed his thumb lightly over its warm, soft, surface.

 

 

”God damnit, do you not understand the words _‘fuck off’_?!” You finally snarled, not bothering to keep your voice down as you gave him a harsh shove when his hand went lower, towards your boxers waistband, and the other going for the back of your head. Guess you caught him by surprise, because he hit his back on the ground, outside the nest with grunt of pain.

 

 

The scene before you reminded you of the incident in the tree, him on his back, glowing tent in his shorts, spread legs, lowly whining as he looked up at you as you stood from where you fell in his nest....... you know, except he was actually wearing shorts this time...

 

 

~~**he was expecting her to climb between his legs and pull both his shorts and her boxers down to fuck him.... but she just stood, and when he searched her face, there was only high annoyance, and not a single trace of lust..... and she walked over to the entrance of the cave, watching him with every step she took... she was in heat. he could smell it’s heavy scent in the air.. so why isn’t she trying to fuck him into the ground?... maybe he needs to be more persuasive...?**~~

 

 

The rain was still going strong as you pulled the leaves to the side, looking for your water bottles and once you found them, you squatted down to grab one.... but it seems that Birdy isn’t a very good listener, because his teeth were pressed against the back of your neck as he let loose a purr that vibrated against your skin and his arms were wrapped around your waist, trying to drag you closer to him.

 

 

Fuck it. Time for plan two.... ignore him and he will go away....

 

 

~~Phffff. Like that shit _ever_ works.~~

 

 

~~**the smell... it was so strong when he was this close. she must be in so much pain right now, resisting him and looking so calm. stars. the _s m e l l_ . he could feel his cock twitching in his shorts as he buries his face into the side of (y/n)’s neck and groaned into her skin.... the smell.... the heavy musk that was entering his nasal cavity and clouding up his mind and making his SOUL pulse and his knees weak..... the scent was telling him she was ready to mate.... that she was ready to bond..... that she was ready to carry a clutch... or give him a clutch... his SOUL was telling him he was ready to give her one.....** ~~

 

 

~~**it was lost on him that he was the submissive....** ~~

 

 

Well shit, so much for ignoring him, you felt him rock his hips and grind his clothed dick against your naked back.

 

 

Just ignore him...

 

 

You moved forwards to try and put some distance between the two of you, but he only scooted after you, one arm wrapped around your stomach and the other had his boney fingers trailing down to your waistband again. You caught the hand, gripping it tight, and making him jump slightly...... but all he did was turn it in your grip and wrap his boney fingers in your own....  efficiently holding your hand in his....

 

 

Huh.... you haven’t held someone’s hand in...... a long time....... you couldn’t even remember how long it’s been...

 

 

You didn’t even notice or hear the happy chirping noise Birdy made as he press his teeth to your neck, too caught up in your thoughts as you stared at your conjoined hands.

 

 

_’Maybe it was when mom dragged me out of school and into the parking lot...what grade was it?’_

 

 

He rubbed his face into the side of your neck and pressed his body closer to yours. **~~Efficiency getting her scent on him and his on her.~~**

 

 

_’No.. she grabbed me by the arm that day.... left a big ass bruise too..it was 5th grade I think.’_

 

 

Birdy gave your connected hands a squeeze when he noticed you staring at them. He brought them to his face, with your gaze following, and placed a skeleton equivalent of a kiss on the back of your hand. You could feel the slight indents between each of his teeth that separated them from being just a smooth line...

 

 

You couldn’t help but stare up at him in confusion, eyebrows furrowing, causing your scared-over eye to squint slightly ~~**which birdy thought was another adorably unique trait that belonged to only her**~~...... _what?_

 

 

With a quiet sigh, you mentally shook yourself out of your thoughts and slipped your hand from his. He tried to bring it back to his face, but the look you gave him was enough to stop him.

 

 

As much as you wanted to stay there enjoying the quiet, nothing but the rain and occasional crack of thunder making any noise.... well, asides from Blue’s quiet snoring, if you can even call it that. With every breath he in-took, he exhaled with a soft _‘mweh heh heh’_ , and it was honestly.... adorable?

 

 

...What were you talking about?...

 

 

Oh! Right! The calming quiet... you felt like you could just sit here with Birdy forever, enjoying the soft sound of rain _pitter pattering_ against the leaves and ground outside, Birdy’s head resting against your shoulder, the occasional rise and fall of his chest against your back, his arms wrapped loosely around your waist.

 

 

You looked down at the discarded water bottle that you had originally came over here for and picked it up, Birdy leaning with you as you moved forwards to grab it, and he moved with you when you leaned back.

 

 

Tilting your head back, you took a couple mouthfuls of bottled rainwater before pulling it back to close it back up... but paused.... and brought it back up for the skeleton currently sitting behind you ~~he was cuddling you~~ to take.

 

 

He made a surprised trill in the back of his throat, but took it anyways and drank the rest of it before passing it back to you... you aren’t even going to question how the water didn’t just go through his bones and soak the both of you...

 

 

You could feel him shifting around a bit, his legs coming out of his crouched position to lay on either side of you... you yourself were beginning to grow uncomfortable in your crouched position, so you shifted around as well until you were sitting crisscrossed, making sure not to lean back on Birdy, who was trying to lean on you.

 

 

Hey, on the plus side, he wasn’t poking you with a boner anymore. It seemed that he calmed down from whatever had gotten into him.... you don’t know what got him out of whatever fuckery mindset he was in, but..... you were enjoying the civil peace you were sharing with him right now.... it was a nice change of pace.

 

 

...

 

 

“ho-.... _hooow_ -“ 

 

 

The baritone sound of Birdy’s voice snapped you to attention, your eyes widening as you twisted your head around to watch his face scrunch up in concentration as he tried to sound out the words he wanted to say.

 

 

”How?” You encourage after a few moments of silence, motioning with your hand for him to continue.

 

 

“how.... how did ya... end up here? on... the island?” He added, brows furrowing as he had trouble finding some of his words. But then he looked so proud of himself once he finally got the sentence out, looking up from where he was staring at his shorts for your approval.

 

 

You patted his knee to show your approval and nodded. He was actually speaking! Something he hasn’t really done since your first meeting, asides from the occasional one worded answers and whatnot.

 

 

”Plane crash.” Was your simple answer. No need to complicate things and give more information then what he asks for after all.

 

 

He stared at you for a second, before seeming to accept your answer, and nodding his head. 

 

 

“alone?” Was his second question.... thaaaaat...made no sense at all...

 

 

”Gotta be more specific then that buddy. Can’t read your mind after all.” You responded sarcastically before you could bite your tongue to keep it in.

 

 

He seemed like it, if the huff of amusement and the rolling eyelights were anything to go by. A smile threatened to try and take over the permanent grin that was almost always stretched across his face. “were ya.... alone? on the plane?”

 

 

A frown tugged the side of your lips down, your slightly improving mood dropping again as your heart seeming to sink a little at the suppressed memories of your team, some old... and some..... _not so old._...

 

 

”No...”

 

 

....

 

 

There was another long stretch of silence as he seemed to piece your answer together in his mind.... then finally, it clicked...

 

 

You knew it clicked, because he sucked in a sharp inhale of air though his teeth, and squeezed you a bit, not enough to hurt, but enough for you to feel the pressure of his arm bones against you, as if to bring you a little comfort.... and you appreciated that.

 

 

“oh...” Was what he finally whispered softly. “’m sorry... didn’t mean to bring it up...”

 

 

... You watched some of the rain that got through your leaf defenses and dripped into a growing puddle around it as the silence set in again...

 

 

”Its fine.... you didn’t know.”

 

 

”ok.”

 

 

.... another long pause...

 

 

”y-ya have any family... waitin’ for you back home?”

 

 

That one actually got a bitter snort out of you as you fully turned to face the taller skeleton once again, who looked confused, a glimmer of untold humor in your eyes. “As if.... they probably aren’t even aware that my squad never came back.... heh.”

 

 

Before he could comment on that, you threw your own question at him, causing his teeth to click shut again and give you a small glare. “What about you, huh? How’d you end up here?” 

 

 

The question was meant to be a joke. You figured he’s lived here his whole life, along with Blue. ~~It was also meant to throw him off the subject of your family.... which was not a hive of bees you were ready to smash open- _ever_~~.

 

 

”.... don’ know.... can’t remember.... my mind gets all fuzzy if i think ‘bout it too long...”

 

 

”Oh.” Your face blanked out... Well shit. That wasn’t the answer you were expecting, which would have been along the lines of _‘been here my whole life.’_ or _‘wouldn’t know, have never left the island’._ Quickly recovering from your sudden discovery, you added. “Well then, do _you_ have anyone waiting for you?”

 

 

He gave a depressed chuckle, eyelights dimming as he looked down, a sad smile on his face. “yeah.... my bro, papyrus.... he’s so cool.... could always see the good in everyone, even when there was none.... he can befriend anyone. wants to be in the royal guard. he always goes to train with undyne to try and get her to let him in.... you’d like him.”

 

 

You seriously doubt it, but let him continue anyways.

 

 

He rambles on, finally looking up at you with this look on his face, like he was so proud of his brother, like he was the best thing in the world. “he always pretends to hate my puns, but he thinks i can’t see the smile on his face sometimes... heh. he’s so cool... i wonder how he’s doin’. since i’m not there for him to drag around...or read ‘fluffy bunny’ to....” He trailed off, looking disgruntled at the prospect of his brother being all alone without him there to annoy him... “w-wonder... if he's burnt the house down yet... heheh... tryin’... tryin’ to make spaghetti...”

 

 

Comforting isn’t really your thing... but Birdy honestly looked like he was about to start crying at this point, and he looked so upset over his brother...

 

 

”Um..” You started, raising your arm to the back of his head. He watched your hand curiously until it was out of his line of sight, and instead, turned flicked his dim, tear-blurred gaze over to your face, which was a weird mixture of deadpanned discomfort and unsureness.

 

 

Using your hand, you forced his face into your shoulder, and gave the back of his skull a few ~~rough~~ pats. “There. There.... um.... I am here? For you... to... cry on?...”

 

 

A+, (Y/n). A+ for trying.

 

 

You could feel his shoulders shaking as he rewrapped his arms around your waist, his hands on your back..... and then you heard the quiet snickering....

 

 

This bitch was laughing at you.

 

 

But just as you opened your mouth to curse at him and push him away, his grip got tighter as the hands on your back pulled you closer to him. Something wet soaking your shoulder as his laughter dissolved into soft sobs.

 

 

”i..i miss him _so_ much... i haven't seen him in so long.”

 

 

You didn’t bother to say anything else asides from the occasional awkward words of comfort as you pet him. You couldn’t sympathize with him about missing your brother, dude’s a grade A asshole.

 

 

This is awkward... like really fucking awkward... you aren’t even sure why you decided to try to comfort him... but it just felt like the right thing to do....

 

 

After awhile, his sobs finally calmed down, and the rain had stopped as well... Blue was still asleep, and you wanted more sleep, Birdy looked half dead resting his face in your shoulder, body slumping forwards against you..

 

 

With a tired grunt, you lifted yourself off the ground, ass hurting and legs halfway numb from sitting on the leaf covered stone for too long.

 

 

Birdy tightened his hold around your waist, even as you stood, causing him to lift off the ground with you, face burying into your stomach, leaving wet tears smeared on you.

 

 

It became obvious that he wasn’t moving anytime soon, so with a sigh, you reached down, and like you do Blue, you hooked your hands under his pits and lifted him into the air, causing him to release his hold around your stomach, hoping he’ll stand on his own...

 

 

”carry me?” He asked sheepishly, a light dusting of blue spreading across his cheekbones.

 

 

You gave him a deadpan look. “You have legs, you can walk literally two steps.” Was all you said before setting him upright and on his feet and walking around him towards your bed, where Blue was sleeping soundly, not a care in the world.

 

 

“that’d be a great _feet_ , doncha’ think? ya gotta be _pullin my leg_ , sayin your gonna make me walk that far.”

 

 

You turned around to see his shit eating grin, looking so proud of himself over the puns he just threw at you.... but just as you started to turn back around toward the bed-

 

 

“w-wait-no! please... i-uh... reminds me of when paps would pick me up...”

 

 

He looked so desperate and pitiful at the same time... how could you say no? It’s just a few steps.

 

 

So with yet another sigh, you trudged back over to him, making sure to keep your eyes from meeting his soft, grateful smile and the look that made you deeply uncomfortable, you hoisted him into your arms, forgetting that he was a lot lighter then he looked and nearly sending him sailing into the ceiling, recovering, and took those two steps over to his nest, not bothering to let him get comfortable in your arms.

 

 

After placing him into it ~~dropping him in it~~ , you crawled into your own, ignoring the eyes staring into your back when you faced away from him, Blue scooting forwards to curl into your chest, and going back to sleep.... pretending to not notice when Birdy snuck into the bed behind you, seeming to try to melt into your back by the way he was curling up to you.... 

 

 

.... you can let it slide.... just this once....

 

 

That shared moment brought you and Birdy just a little closer then before...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this chapter, I was originally going to have it that Birdy goes to far and pisses off She Alpha and she punches him in the face, but then I couldn’t think of a way to redeem him or how to fix they’re developing acquaintance-ness.... so you got this instead!
> 
>  
> 
> BUT MORE FANART!!!
> 
>  
> 
> https://epona1991.tumblr.com/post/186440795680/part-1-blueberry-and-sans-part-2-axe-and-red


	14. Lets See How Many Misunderstandings I Can Fit In One Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many people remembered that she’s practically naked?

 

 

(Birdy’s pov)

 

 

 

Birdy woke up a couple hours after his talk with (Y/n).... not that he intended to, he was more then willing to just close his eyes sockets and doze off again.... but the thick smell of heat was still strong in the air around him.

 

 

Stars that smell was driving him wild. With how close he was to her, curled against her back, leg draped over her toned ones, arm wrapped around her chest in a way that his hand was resting subconsciously over her SOUL while the other supported his head and served as a pillow.... she’s so beautiful... laying there beside him, looking so relaxed, at peace, not a worry in the world, snoring away like a soft engine... not on edge... even if she was curled around Blue, who was wrapped up in her arms.

 

 

He found himself shifting closer, pulling himself flush against her skin, nosing the side of her neck to take in her scent, relishing in the rare proximity he was in with her... he took a long inhale of her skin...

 

 

_‘cotton, some lavender, and sweat...’_ but now there was an overpowering scent of heat that intensified it to such an extent that he was fighting himself from rubbing his hard-on against her backside like he was in heat himself... which he wasn’t, it was just the intoxicating smell of his SOULmate calling for him.

 

 

It seemed that human heats were somewhat different from monster heats... which would explain why she isn’t a hot, horny, panting mess that was fucking him or Blue into the ground... maybe he needed to impress her? Build a better, more comfortable, nest? Prove he can protect their clutch that would come after the heat if he got her to pick him?.... show her what he’s packing so she knows he can please her?

 

 

......something told him she wouldn’t be swayed by seeing his dick again... she didn’t seem that impressed the first time, but who can tell?

 

 

Birdy’s nose was still buried in her skin, hand now resting over the toned meat of her stomach, feeling the muscles that were relaxed underneath beautiful (s/c) skin..... stars, she was so perfect... he could feel the scars that covered her body, and he couldn’t help but wonder how she got all of them...... he wondered how she got the scar over her eye... what did she do before she crashed on the island?... what’s her story? He wanted to know everything about his mate.

 

 

A groan left him as he scraped his nasal bone along her neck to her jaw line, hand now kneading circles into her stomach.... where their clutch will be held when he persuades her to mate with him.... he could feel his cock twitch against her backside in anticipation at the thought of (Y/n), swollen and fat with his... no... _their_ kids... 

 

 

He stopped though. Reluctantly parting from his SOULmate as he sat up and lazily got off the bed... he needed to go hunting... something big... something impressive... or maybe just a lot of everything?... what’s something (Y/n) would like? Does she like blue things? Yellow things? Sticks? Blue and yellow things?

 

 

.....he realizes he doesn’t know....

 

 

With a sigh, he leaned back over to place a loving kiss the side of her temple, well, it was more like he was nuzzling her, but it’s the best he can do with no lips and let one of his hands cup the side of her face with the large scar, rubbing along it as he rubbed it with an adoring look.

 

 

But then he frowned, seeing the smaller version of himself curled up into (Y/n)’s chest.

 

 

Stars, how much he wanted to rip him from her hold and throw him out of the cave....

 

 

He found himself reaching for the Omega before he even realized he was doing it. The scent of his mate’s heat was sending his instincts closer to the edge, and just as he was about to grab onto the back of Blue’s shirt, he stopped.

 

 

No, no. He can’t do this, he knew all to well that (Y/n) would be angry and possibly wake up if he removed Blue from her arms. It’s like she senses these things.

 

 

Birdy shook himself and pulled back. He needed to leave before he did something that would upset his mate. So with one more look back to his sleeping mate, he turned and set off to find something big to hunt, shivering as he walked through the muddy, rain soaked ground outside the cave barefooted.

 

 

It wasn’t until he was out of the old border of her territory that the smell of her heat finally cleared into the usual island smell of the fresh rain air, greens, local wildlife, mud, and the sulfury scent of the sea.

 

 

Once he was done enjoying the pleasant smell of everything, he wondered further through (Y/n)’s territory, keeping an eye socket out for anything big... maybe something got flooded out of it's home and was out in the open for him to find. Who knows?

 

 

But as he walked, he couldn’t help but look down at the fabric that (Y/n) had wrapped around his hand after Blue had bit him... he felt a happy smile curl onto his face as he felt the texture with his other hand. It was rough and thick, but it was given to him by (Y/n), so he was going to cherish it.... then he started to think back to earlier this morning, when he first attempt of seduction failed and she called him that weird name ‘birdy’... he doesn’t understand why she’d call him that... was it a loving nickname? Yeah, that must be it. Why else would she call him that?

 

 

So caught up in his thoughts, he failed to notice the muddy water puddle in front of him, and stepped right into it with a shocked “shit!”

 

 

The water soaked the bones of his leg and foot with cold sluggish water, causing him to shiver as he jumped back, away from the puddle. He looked down at his, now, mud covered leg...

 

 

”well isn’t this just a _messy situation_...” he half laughed, half groaned to himself, trying to wipe the muddy water off his leg, but only succeeding in smearing it and getting it on his hand... he could already imagine the feeling of the dried dirt in his joints and how it was going to itch and irritate his bones where he can’t reach...

 

 

Knowing he’ll only make it worse if he continued to try and clean himself off, he stopped with a sigh of defeat and continued on, avoiding going anywhere near the river or his largest counterpart’s territory, which left him to near Red’s territory... great...

 

 

Being more aware of his surroundings now that he basically gave himself a small mud bath, he went back to his thoughts, unable to not think about (Y/n).... this morning he hadn’t meant to cry on her like he did.... hell, he hadn’t even meant to talk at all, but the silence and the rain was just the perfect atmosphere for him to start questioning her... and he couldn’t believe talking in general came so easily for him.... he knew he’s spoken like that before....... before he ended up on this island..... back when he was with Paps.... stars he missed him... so much....

 

 

Its pretty funny how he just spilt it all like that, was so open with her like that... with any other person he would have never said anything like that... how he was feeling... but with (Y/n), it felt like he could tell her every secret, every desire, every want, every need, every **sin** he’s ever had or committed.... it felt good to get that off his SOUL, like an unknown burden was lifted from his shoulders..... but he realized she dodged his unheard question when she had said her family probably didn’t even realize she was gone.... was her and her family have a bad history?... well, that much was obvious, but why? He wanted to know everything he could about her and more, he wanted to tell her everything about him... bring them both closer...... he wanted her to meet Papyrus...

 

 

Stars, he felt so safe and at home when she brought him into her arms to try and comfort him when he started crying like a babybones... he could feel how unsure and inexperienced she was when she basically smashed his skull into her shoulder... 

 

 

Birdy felt himself snicker at the memory of her ‘comforting’ words and the warmth she gave him while he broke down... he could still feel the skip and swell of his SOUL throughout that moment they shared....

 

 

(Reader’s Pov)

  

 

 

The next time you woke up, it was your own doing, which was a very nice change of pace.

 

 

You sat up with a stretch of your arms over your head and groaned, feeling something pop in your back. With a satisfied sigh, you let your arms drop back into your lap.... damn, you felt thirsty again.... and was craving fried okra? The hell?

 

 

Glancing around after rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you noted that Blue was still asleep beside you and Birdy was missing. 

 

 

Huh. Must’ve gone to do whatever someone like Birdy does.... which was _something_.

 

 

Just as you got up to go about your day as usual, a high-pitched whine came from behind you and something shuffled across the bed towards you. When you looked, you noticed a blue faced Blue on his knees, shaky hands outreached towards you.

 

 

With a sigh, you reached over and rubbed your hand along the top of his skull, and when you went to pull it away, he grabbed your hand and held it to his face, rubbing his boney cheek on it, and your eyebrows furrowed when he started to drag your hand lower, to the top of his sternum...

 

 

”A-ALPHA.... PLEASE....” Blue basically moaned as he leaned closer, his body moving closer to your own.... this is making you uncomfortable as hell....

 

 

You cleared your throat and pulled your hand from his chest and backed up, causing him to drop his hands and whimper, climbing out of the bed to follow, a light blue glow coming from his tights. He wrapped his arms around your bare waist...... and ground against your thigh, his own leg wrapping around your’s to give himself better access.

 

 

”Oh what the fuck?! Not you too Blue!” You groaned in shock, surprised by your smallest companion’s actions. “What the hell has gotten into you guys?” You mumbled to yourself as you removed the small skeleton from your leg and tossed him on the bed, which got a surprised yelp from him as he flopped backwards, before turning himself over onto his hands and knees, his boney ass in the air.... pointed towards you....

 

 

Discomfort is an understatement at this point.

 

 

You turned away from Blue, not wanting to stare at the bright glow coming from his crotch, the growing wet spot in his tights, and the shaking of his body as he moans for you. You grabbed your machete, and quickly escaped the cave, even as he called after you... you were going to continue on with the day as if none of this ever happened.... after you hang your wet clothes up to dry in the hot island heat, of course. After that was done, you continued though the jungle, looking for anything that could help you in your endeavor to build a boat to get you the fuck off this island.

 

 

Squishing though the wet mud wasn’t a very pleasant feeling between your toes, but you ignored it in favor of collecting various types of vines, leaves, and sticks to make a starter pile with.... your pretty sure you were going to need to make an axe of some sorts to help you cut down some trees for your ‘boat’.... fuck...

 

 

Ok... now how the fuck does one make an axe?.... let’s see if you remember your survival lessons...

 

 

“..... I need.... a nice ass rock.. yeah.” You snorted to yourself as you ventured on to look for the materials. “That much was obvious.... then I need some cords or ropes or somethin’... can get that from the nets holding the bed together..... then I need a fat stick.... and burn a hole in it....” You nodded, giving yourself a mental pat on the back for remembering how to make bare necessities.

 

 

You didn’t want to wonder to far away from your started pile of materials, in case you forget where you left them, so with a grunt, you picked up all the materials and began walking closer to the cave. There’s no way in hell you’d manage to lose it all here so close to ho- the cave! The cave! You were going to say the cave!

 

 

It seemed the noise of you dropping all your shit attracted Blue out of the cave, looking like a grinning idiot at all your stuff, and turned to look up at you and squealed something that you couldn’t understand.... he was looking at you expectingly.... and it probably wasn’t a smart idea on your part, but you eventually nodded your head slowly, confused and unsure of what he just said. ~~..but seeing his face light up when you nodded made something warm in your chest and you didn’t understand it or want to acknowledge it....~~

 

 

Your silent response only seemed to make him happier as he skipped up to you, literal stars in his eyes and a grin that could literally blind you. “THANK YOU ALPHA.” He said with a blush, boney hands held up to his chest.

 

 

With furrowed brows, you nodded and stepped back to leave for more stuff. ~~Although, for a brief moment, you felt a strange need to guide Blue back into the cave... but he’s his own person, he can do what he wants... you don’t control him...~~

 

 

He seems to get the hint and waves as you turn to leave for more materials, not bothering to wave back.

 

 

(Blue’s Pov)

 

 

Stars, his Alpha was so nice. When she rejected him earlier and left, he thought he wasn’t attractive to her and had silently cried to himself while hugging her pillow, trying to figure out what went wrong... was his body not good enough? Was he being to aggressive? Was he showing to much interest?... Oh stars! Did she think he was trying to dominate her?! OH STARS! NO! THAT WASNT WHAT HE WAS DOING AT ALL! OH NO!

 

 

But just as he was descending into a spiral of what he did wrong, he smelt her thick heat scent and heard shuffling and thuds, causing him to shiver with want.

 

 

When he went to check, it was his Alpha dropping leaves, vines, and sticks outside their home. “I-IS THAT FOR ME? ARE YOU... MAKING ME SOMETHING? WHAT ARE YOU MAKING?” He couldn’t help but ask shyly, not wanting to make the wrong assumption...

 

 

But then she nodded! It’s for him! And it must be a surprise since she won’t tell him! Stars, she was so good to him, letting him stay with her, letting him sleep with her, holding him, letting him eat as much as he wanted, not bossing him around, not getting angry with him all the time for how loud his voice is, and now she was making something for him as a mating gift... stars, she really knew how to treat an Omega like royalty. Blue guessed that was what was so great about being the SOULmate of someone so perfect...

 

 

He thanked her and waved her goodbye when she left, presumably to go gather more materials for his surprise. Blue wondered if it was going to be a nest for them to mate in, or maybe it was going to be a trinket of her love for him, or something great like that. Oh! He couldn’t wait to find out!

 

 

Although... he couldn’t help but look at the bruising ring around his Alpha’s fingers from his activities late night, a bright blue blush darkening his skull. It doesn’t seem like she’s noticed it yet...

 

 

...But she makes him feel so special and fuzzy inside..... she made him feel like.... like he was her equal.... like an Omega could be equal to an Alpha... she gave him HoPe that one day he might be equal to everyone...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to bump up the ratings of this story to Explicit, guess I go into to much sexy detail for Ao3 to handle ;)


	15. Uh Oh SpaghettiOs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh She Alpha.... that’s not a bear....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicated this chapter to the poor sods who are back in school and those who have/had to go into work today.

 

 

A weird pressure.... an all to _familiar_ pressure..... the phantom cramps in your uterus and crotch... and everything down there in general..... the cravings for shit you can’t get your hands on even though you aren’t hungry... the sudden feeling of being hot and sweatier then you usually are....

 

 

It was time again... and you’ve never wished for it to just magically go away as much as you did right now. Not even when your squad was sent to camp out in the middle of enemy territory, with nothing but your tiny MRE napkins to hold the blood.... ~~which didn’t help at fucking all~~ because now you had _absolutely nothing_ but nature to help you... shit...

 

 

You groaned as you shifted around the branches and sticks under your arm... why does Mother Nature hate you so? The fuck _did you do?_

 

 

Fuck it. There’s no time for periods to get in your way. You’ll deal with it when it actually hits, because right now you are in search of shit to make an axe out of.... 

 

 

You look down at all the wood you’ve gathered... but none of it would be a sturdy and suitable handle. One swing would have it snapping like a twig and sending the axe head flying like a damn projectile.

 

 

...Damn, you still needed to find a rock and make a sharp edge out of it.... maybe you should have brought Blue with you to help gather rocks.... like you did when you were first fortifying the cave... he was very excited to help then and so full of energy... ~~but you still couldn’t get that nagging feeling in the back of your mind to go away, that Blue should stay in the cave and let you take care of him...~~

 

 

Hoisting the wood collection to get a better grip, you continued on, looking for rocks, and when you found one, you stuck it in the stick pile so it wouldn’t fall off... and you were so distracted by looking for rocks and suitable handles, you hadn’t noticed you were going further into uncharted territory, further into an area you have yet to explore..

 

 

~~Further towards a certain deranged skeleton’s territory...~~

 

 

Thats when you finally looked up...

 

 

...

 

 

And seen the perfect branch for the axe handle!

 

 

Dropping all the stuff you collected, you made your way to the tree, ~~stepping across the territory’s border,~~ and only when you got closer, did you notice the large, deep, claw marks made in the side of the tree. The bark looked to have been shredded off completely by whatever did this, and when you reached up to run your hand over the surface, feeling all too curious, you nicked your hand on the sharp wood pieces sticking out, causing you to draw back with a hiss and look down at your hand.

 

 

It wasn’t too bad, just some blood prickling though the cut.

 

 

So with your curiosity unsatisfied, you crept further into the darker part of the jungle, being careful to not step on anything like a stick or trip over any tree roots sticking out of the ground.

 

 

....This part of the jungle was quiet.... to quiet... there isn’t any noise. No birds, no frogs, no wind, no animals, no ocean waves crashing on the shore, no nothing.... just eerie _silence_...

 

 

It was like something out of a horror movie.

 

 

You felt yourself tense and become more aware of your surroundings at that thought ~~way to go, you make yourself paranoid~~... and only then did you notice that _all_ the trees you could see were covered in those, seemingly fury induced, claw marks.

 

 

Everywhere you looked, there were claw marks and missing bark.

 

 

_‘Bear.’_

 

 

It had to be a bear that lived somewhere in this place. It’s the only thing you could think of at the moment that left those marks in the trees surrounding its territory... there was also the possibility of a rhino.... you seriously doubt there’s a fucking rhinoceros frolicking around the island, but you’ve been wrong before.

 

 

But... how did a bear end up here? Don’t those big hairy assholes live in the woods or some shit like that?

 

 

You took a step back.

 

 

It doesn’t matter how it got here. You were in no condition to throw hands with a god damn _bear_ of all things, so you were going to get the fuck out of here before you run into it.

 

 

With your mind made up, you quietly sped walked back the way you came, keeping your eyes and ears open for anything... but there was nothing.

 

 

Once you finally made it back to the soon-to-be axe handle, you felt a weight being lifted from your shoulders. As soon as you get that tree branch down, you can leave.

 

 

So with that, you prepped yourself for the jump.

 

 

You backed up, took a deep breath... and took a running leap for the branch. You wrapped your fingers around the rough bark and held on for dear life, causing the cut on your palm to sting.

 

 

... it groaned with your added weight.... but it didn’t break off... and you couldn’t exactly touch the ground, so you readjusted your grip, and gave a tug, using your body to add force to the pull.

 

 

It still held tight and didn’t snap...

 

 

You really wanted to get out of here fast, so you did something that probably wasn’t your best idea...

 

 

With a heave, you began to pull yourself up with only your arms, and you could feel the strain in your muscles as your chest rose above the branch and leaned over it to pull yourself up in order to sit on the branch, with the plan to hold onto the tree limbs above you so you didn’t fall with it-

 

 

_**Snap** _

 

 

Your ass hit the damp ground before you could even process what just happened, with a tree branch knocking you in the side of the head with a painful _thunk_....

 

 

...

 

 

Damn it! That shit hurt!

 

 

Your hands flew to your head with a long groan of pain that almost sounded like a whimper. “Hoooo- fuck! Ow! Fuckf _uckfuckfuckfuck_!” You intelligently cursed, continuing to clench your head like it would magically take the throbbing pain away.

 

 

Nope, it only made the pain flare more and the ringing in your ears more intense.

 

 

With another loud groan, you took your hands away from your head and seen red coating the left one....

 

 

This just isn’t your day...

 

 

 

(Birdy’s pov)

 

 

 

He was tracking something big... some kind of cat that he’s been following all morning.

 

 

Something that he hoped would have (Y/n) impressed with him and let him help her with her heat.

 

 

Oh, he could imagine it now...

 

 

_he’ll come strolling into their cave, where (y/n) will be waiting, with a big predator slung over his shoulder. she’ll be on the bed, writhing with the uncomfortable ache in her womb-_

 

 

wait.. wait... no, that isn’t right.

 

 

_-she’ll be standing there, stoically looking at him, with Blue hanging off her hip... but as soon as he drops the giant dead predator at her feet and puffs out his chest, showing off his preened body, she’ll drop his smallest counterpart and kick him out of the cave before turning her hungry gaze to him._

 

 

 _”I’m impressed.” she’ll say to him as she circles his broader form, running her rough fingers over his collar bone, where she had bitten him. “So_ very _impressed... **Sans**.”_

 

 

_he’ll moan at the sweet sound of his name slipping past those perfect lips that are always pulled into a frown... but now... now they’re curled into a lustful smirk._

 

 

 _”I want you to help me. I_ need _you to help me. I want you to take care of me. I don’t want anyone else but you. I want you to officially be my mate..” she’ll pause, hands on his shoulders, warm tongue trailing over his neck bone as he grips her hips and leans closer for more while groaning over her._

 

 

_”I want you to be the father of my-“_

 

 

 

”vanilla!”

 

 

Birdy jumped in surprise at the sudden aggressive voice.

 

 

Guess he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, to absorbed in his fantasies, because before he knew it, he had crossed over into Red’s territory... looking at his edgier counterpart, who was glaring hostility at him... shit.

 

 

“are ya fuckin’ deaf or somethin’?” Red snarled lowly, taking a threatening step closer, shoulders tensed, the spiked fur of his parka making him look bigger, causing Birdy to stiffen in response, but otherwise remain unmovable. “i said... the fuck ya doin’ so close to my den?” He growled, continuing to take threatening steps forward, trying to intimidate him into backing down.

 

 

After Horror tried to take over Red’s territory during their first couple of years here, his golden toothed alternate hasn’t let anyone near his den... probably paranoid that someone was going to try and overthrow him again when he least expects it.

 

 

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he noticed Red has gotten closer, glowering eyelights still glaring into his sockets.

 

 

He decided to be truthful, it’s not like he had anything to hide... nothing at all...

 

 

”was hunting.” He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets, acting as casually as he could. “wasn’t paying attention to where i was going, an’ i ended up here.”

 

 

See. He was telling the truth.

 

 

But it seemed that Red wasn’t convinced. “uh huh, sure. ya didn’t notice ta fuckin’ magic i put up as a warnin’ that yer _in my fuckin’ territory!_ an’ somehow found yer way to my home by accident? vanilla, ‘m not fuckin’ stupid!” Red yelled, snatching up Birdy’s blue jacket and white undershirt in his claws, pulling him face to face and snapping his teeth threateningly in Birdy’s face, who snarled back, unable to stop the growl that built up in his throat as he let his eyelights flicker out.

 

 

**”l e t  g o .”**

 

 

Red opened his mouth to snap back at him... but paused... his face shifting to one of confusion, his red eyelights contrasting from sharp slits to fuzzy round ovals then back to slits as he sniffed the air around the two of them...

 

 

“wha.... where?”

 

 

Then he leaned closer to Birdy, who leaned back to try and avoid the other skeleton’s nasal cavity, which was dangerously close to his face, causing an uncomplicated sweat to dot his brow.

 

 

He watched as Red’s eyelights shrunk back to dangerous slits as he glared at Birdy. **“where ta fuck ya hide ‘er, vanilla?”** He growled.

 

 

....Birdy felt his SOUL freeze up.... _‘no... no. no, he doesn't know ‘bout (y/n)... he cant know ‘bout (y/n). he’s never been in contact with her, never seen her, never smelled-‘_

 

 

His eyes widened just a fraction before he steeled himself and forced himself to relax again... her smell... 

 

 

**he was _covered_ in her heat scent.**

 

 

Still holding out hope, he continued to play dumb, going lax in Red’s grip. “don’t know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout red. got no _skeletons in my closet_. although, it seems to me that ya gotta _bone_ to pick with me, but i don’t got the _guts_ to hide some _body_ from anyone-!”

 

 

”will ya shut ta fuck up already! _‘m not. fuckin’. stupid! i can smell ‘er on ya!_ ” Red basically yelled, seeming to grow more pissed off, his voice getting louder with each word as he shakes Birdy.

 

 

Shit. Normally puns would calm him down, but it seems like today is not one of those days.... and an angry Red has a tendency to attack... like a ticking-time-bomb, it’s only a matter of time and wrong footing before he blows up.

 

 

Birdy found himself glaring into Red’s sockets. “i didn’t hide her anywhere.”

 

 

”then where is she?” His sharp toothed counterpart snarled, and Birdy watched as his eyelights flickered out and was replaced by a glowing red orb.

 

 

Birdy didn’t respond to his question, letting his eyelights disappear and mimic Red’s challenge by flashing his own glowing blue eye at him. “i really don’t think ya wanna do this _pal_..”

 

 

”oh,” An angry grin strained on Red’s face, causing his gold tooth to flash in the light. “i really think i do.”

 

 

That was the only warning he got before he was thrown to the ground, and had to shortcut away before he was impaled by the red bones that were shot out of the ground.

 

 

He could already feel the sweat building on his skull as he shot his hand forward, materialized bones shooting forward to pierce the other skeleton’s parka, but said skeleton just side stepped his attacks and swung his hand down, causing multiple bones to fall from the sky and stab into the ground where Birdy stood not a second ago.

 

 

... 

 

 

The fight dragged on, both of them panting and sweating up a storm. Birdy could tell that Red’s magic was nearly depleted, just like himself, and he was exhausted. New rips and tears decorated his old blue jacket and white shirt, and the same could be said for Red, who looked ready to just collapse... Birdy felt the same way.

 

 

...The two of them were to evenly matched, despite the fact that that Red liked to use _all_ his biggest attacks during the first few turns and completely drain his magic. Birdy liked to use a big attack first as well, but he doesn’t use all of them in the beginning, preferring to stretch out his magic throughout his turns... but they countered each other almost perfectly. When Red uses all his magic in one go, it forces Birdy to use his shortcuts to get away fast enough to not be hit by any attack, efficiently draining his own magic with each shortcut he takes...

 

 

So now here they both stood...

 

 

Red took a step closer, summoning a club-like bone in his clawed hand, and pathetically swung it at Birdy, who basically flopped onto his side to avoid the attack. His edgier counterpart stumbled forwards with a strangled noise and face-planted into the soft ground below...

 

 

Birdy took multiple deep breaths, unable to even raise his arm to wipe the waterfall of sweat off his brow....

 

 

He had a theory... that because this was the first time Red’s ever smelt their SOULmate _and_ she was in heat... it made him even more aggressive then he usually is... which would explain why he attacked him instead of just insulting him like Red usually does...

 

 

With a deep breath, he looked over at his counterpart, noticing he was basically wheezing, red sweat completely coating his bones... he couldn’t really say anything... he had no doubt in his mind that he looked just as bad as Red did, if not worse.

 

 

”can... can we just call this.. a draw?” Birdy wheezed out, turning his skull to the side to look at the other skeleton again.

 

 

Red only flared at him and growled. “fuck... ya.. i ...hate ya...” He spat between pants.

 

 

”yeah, glad ya agree. it’s a draw then.”

 

 

...

 

 

By the time he finally dragged himself back into (Y/n)’s territory, the sun was setting, casting a nice orange over the sky.

 

 

He had left Red lying in the damp ground and had ignored his worn out shouts for him to _‘come back an’ finish ta fight’_   _‘tell me where she is’_ and  _‘get back here ya fuckin’ bitch’_... yeah, he pretended not to hear any of that in favor of just going back home. He didn’t even want that fight to begin with.

 

 

... but now he’s going to have to keep a close eye out for Red. It’s only a matter of time before he either finds the cave or finds (Y/n)... neither of which are good things, because there is no doubt in his mind that Red will try to fight her once he figures out that she’s an Alpha... and then Red will find out that she dominated him...

 

 

There’s no doubt in his mind that his aggressive alternate would cause big problems for everyone if he found his way here...

 

 

Birdy gave a sigh of relief when he could finally spot the cave, noticing (Y/n) leaning against the stone, a pile of sticks and rocks by her feet, with a thick branch in one hand and a large   ~~s h a r p~~  knife in the other, slowly carving the wood the way she wanted it to be... he had no idea what she was doing... but seeing her there made him feel like he was forgetting something...

 

 

...wait...

 

 

Oh stars damnit! Birdy could have smacked himself in the head if he had the energy.

 

 

He forgot about her heat! He was too distracted by Red to remember to track down a large animal!

 

 

A depressed whine built up in his throat as he trudged forwards... no large predator to show her, no impressive magic left, and no time to preen himself up to make him more attractive...

 

 

He caught her attention with his walk of shame, her head lifting up to look at him... she’s still as beautiful as ever... just... there was a gash in the side of her head, causing his SOUL to flutter around with worry for his harmed mate.

 

 

”You look like shit.”

 

 

He snapped out of his daze at the sound of her voice, and even with the insult, with her attention focused on him and the strong musk of her heat, he could feel his SOUL trying to push whatever remaining magic he had, down into his pelvis even though he felt completely drained.

 

 

A groan built up in his throat at the painful pleasure he felt from the trickling magic... “feel like shit.” He mumbled back, unable to stop him SOUL from dragging his body forward so he was standing in front of his SOULmate... “what happened?” He asked, looking at the injury with concern.

 

 

_‘did something happen when i was gone? did someone attack? was it horror? did red find her?!’_

 

 

“A branch fell on my head.”

 

 

oh.

 

 

...and even though he was nearly drained, he couldn’t help himself from raising his heavy phalanges to the side of her head, keeping still when (Y/n) flinched away slightly from his phalanges, which were glowing a soft green at the tips, and slowly used up the last of his magic, ~~or at least, the magic that wasn’t trying to form in his shorts~~ to heal the cut. He felt pride in the fact that he could at least do that much for his mate...

 

 

She gave him a weird look, raising her rough fingers to the side of her head when he dropped his, and felt along her temple... “Uh... Thanks...?” 

 

 

It sounded more like a question then anything else, but he’ll take what he can get, so he nodded back with a soft smile. “you’re welcome.”

 

 

...

 

 

The night went on without any interruptions... well, Birdy wouldn’t know that, because he passed out as soon as he fell into his nest...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(??? pov)

 

 

...night.... smell..... he could smell something....

 

 

**m a t e**

 

 

he could smell his mate...

 

 

The towering skeleton slowly crawled out of his large burrow and into the night... he had just woken up again... and there was a smell that wasn’t there when he went to sleep.

 

 

He could smell **her**... the one who his SOUL cried out for... 

 

 

A single red, over dilated, eyelight quickly scanned the area around his burrow, desperately searching for the one who was made for him... but found nothing... he could only smell the pleasant scent of cotton, slight lavender, and sweat that lingered in the air and dirt. That scent... every time he got to smell it if he went somewhere she was previously... it took away the pain in his skull... made him loose focus... made him **w a n t** . Made him **n e e d** -

 

 

wait.... the looming skeleton took another inhale of the scent trail that was so close to his burrow.... there was a new smell to it.....

 

 

 

**h e a t**

 

 

There was a heat musk within the perfect scent of his mate....

 

 

His poor mate was in heat without him to help her...

 

 

A deranged grin plastered onto his broken face as he hooked two sharp phalanges into his lax, broken, eye socket.

 

 

**soft skin beneath him. moaning. screaming.**

 

 

**grunting. growling. biting.**

 

 

**the smell of heat. sex.**

 

 

**faceless blur of his SOULmate.**

 

 

**warm tight walls clamped on his knotted cock as he forces it inside.**

 

 

**locked together.**

 

 

The monstrous skeleton gave a sharp tug of his socket, grounding himself back to reality... he needed to focus...

 

**focus.... focus on what? focus? focus focus focus focus-**

 

**_t u g_ **

 

 

He could feel his heavy cock twitching in his shorts, his SOUL begging for his mate....

 

 

She must have come looking for him to help relieve her heat... she had been so close... so close so close s **o close so close so close so close so close so close so-**

 

 

He gave another sharp tug.

 

 

She almost found him.... if only he had been awake...

 

 

His mate was hard to locate... she’s all over the island.... her scent.... was everywhere.... all the time.....

 

 

With a frustrated growl, the large skeleton removed his sharp claws from his socket, and instead rubbed a hand over his clothed cock to try and relieve the building need...

 

 

He slowly followed the scent, tracking it to a tree that marked the border of his territory...

 

 

**mate mate mate mate mate mate mate mate mate mate mate mate mate where? find mate. _where?_ over here? where? feed. feed feed feed feed. mate. knot.... knot mate. cubs. bond. love. care. feed.**

 

 

He was lost in his mind before he could attempt to drag himself out, smelling her blood on his marked tree... his hips jutted forward like an animal, rocking once in the air, his magic building up in his mouth and forming his large fat tongue, which he used to lick a dripping line up the tree, ignoring the sting of splinters as he got her scent and blood in his mouth, his hands coming up to scrap against the sides of the tree, tearing the bark off with his crushing grip....

 

 

She wanted to be found... he would.... no.... he _will_ find her.... he just needed to stock up on as much food as he could stuff into his burrow beforehand.... neither of them would be coming out for a long time once he gets her inside.....

 

 

The monstrous skeleton stood to his full height, albeit, with a slight hunch in his shoulders, standing as tall as a tree... a single red eyelight staring longingly out in the direction her scent trail left for him....

 

 

 

 

**_. . . s o o n . . ._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Burning Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👌︎♏︎⬥︎♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ❍︎♋︎■︎ ⬥︎♒︎□︎ ⬧︎◻︎♏︎♋︎🙵⬧︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ ♒︎♋︎■︎♎︎⬧︎

 

  

Restless.... you were so fucking tired, but you couldn’t sleep because of the phantom cramps and aches of your body... and you were pissed off at nothing... and you felt depressed... like nothing you did mattered and you didn’t want to move from your spot on the bed, curled around Blue like a cage but you have shit you need to do....

 

 

Fuck pre-period estrogen.... or was it progesterone or some shit like that?

 

 

Fuck it. Whatever it is, _fuck. it._

 

 

Fuck periods.

 

 

You know what, fuck the female body in general!

 

 

With a heavy scowl, you forced yourself out of bed and walked through the cave, dodging stray objects that might trip you or piss you off even more. Like Birdy for example, who looked completely drained and dead to the world, leaning as close as he can to your bed without falling out of his nest.

 

 

Actually, his clothes made him look like someone had dragged him though one of those bob-wire training courses where you had to army crawl though thick sand and under the prickly wire without getting caught on it, cutting yourself, or getting so much sand in your eyes that you became permanently blind....

 

 

Huh.... you actually found yourself remembering the first time you were sent though one of those things. You were _very_ unprepared because you had thought you didn’t need to wait for instructions and just dived right in.... you were the bob-wire’s bitch that day and had sand in places you didn’t even want to think about.... like your ass...

 

 

...and not to mention the current Platoon Commander at the time threw you in the PT pit after he and many others finally dug you out of the wire and screamed in your face about how stupid you were....

 

 

You always hated that guy.

 

 

The sun has yet to come up and the air felt crisp with morning dew when you emerged from the stifling confines of the cave. Crickets and morning birds sounded around in the jungle like a quiet song for anyone who will listen... but today you were in no mood to listen to their songs.

 

 

You look around, before fully stepping outside the cave, only to have chills run up your spine at the cold wet grass under your bare feet...

 

 

It pissed you off more....

 

 

...it would probably be best if you didn’t hang around the two skeletons currently occupying the cave with you... you didn’t want to blow up on them again because of your pre-period bullshit.

 

 

With the damn thing so close, maybe hours or days away, your emotions and hormones were spiked to the max, causing you to feel very irritated and uncomfortable.

 

 

But first, you needed your clothes, which have been hanging on a branch for the past few days. They should be dry by now.

 

 

Walking across the wet grass, you touched the clothes, making sure they were actually dry, before shuffling into them, along with your socks and boots.

 

 

Once fully dressed, you couldn’t help the spike in irritation at the stiff rubbing of the fabric against your skin and the semi wetness you felt from the morning dew.

 

 

**Fuck, you were _really_ starting to get pissed off.**

 

 

God! You felt like screaming! Everything was just pissing you off!

 

 

With an frustrated growl, you stormed away from the cave and into the jungle, fully intending to blow off some steam and find a good rock so you can finish the axe and get started on building that boat you’ve been thinking about for the past few days.

 

 

....... only to throw your fist into a nearby tree, which crunched under the force of your punch, with a muffled, frustrated scream when you realized you forgot your machete and the axe handle.

 

 

Blood was trailing down your fist when you finally retracted your hand, causing splinters to fall from your knuckles and the assaulted tree.

 

 

You grumbled angrily as you shook your hand, flinging blood and wood chips everywhere as you walked back in the direction of the cave to retrieve your stuff, a dull throb tingling in your fist as you wiped the blood off on your pants-became-shorts.

 

 

Stepping back into the cave, you noted that neither skeleton has moved in your short time away, and walked to the back of the cave, where you had placed the axe handle, before maneuvering your way around Birdy to get to the machete you stationed near your bed, in case of emergencies where you needed to grab it quickly.

 

 

You stopped, looking down at the ripped up blue jacket the chubby skeleton was wearing....

 

 

Fuck it. You were going to fix the damn thing somehow.

 

 

So, after placing down your stuff, you knelt down at the head of the sleeping skeleton and lifted one of his arms in the air to pull it through the sleeve. Seeing as you couldn’t pull it off of him while he was on his side, you gently flipped him onto his back, causing his head to lull to the side, his mouth opening slightly to snore.

 

 

You lifted him up into a sitting position, and when he didn’t stir, only rag-dolling backwards against you, head tilted backwards with his mouth open and arms hanging uselessly, you gripped the other arm and pulled it from its blue sleeve, exposing the dirty bones underneath.

 

 

Birdy suddenly sighed, causing you to stiffen when the back of his skull came into contact of your shoulder, his face facing your neck and his body seeming to curl closer to yours, hands finding your tank top as he snuggled closer to your crouched form, a weak purr stuttering up as he relaxed against you, causing his jacket to completely fall off of him into the nest below...

 

 

Something warm twisted in your chest and cooled the anger that was building up all morning when you glanced down at the skeleton’s round face squished against your shoulder, which was lax and worry free....

 

 

Yeah sure, you had a rough start and he is constantly a pain in your ass.... but....

 

 

You look away, unable to handle the spreading warmth in your chest, and instead looked at the nest around the two of you as you brought a hand up to stroke his skull, which he unconsciously leaned into, his grin becoming almost loopy if that was possible.

 

 

....you’d protect this skeleton. Sure, not to the extent as you would for Blue.... but you were beginning to see the taller skeleton as one of your companions.... or something along those lines. You aren’t quite sure what it is yet.

 

 

With a quiet sigh, you began the process of removing the skeleton from your person, which proved to be quite easy once you used your finger to scratch the back of his skull, where his skull met his spinal column. He almost looked like a pile of purring skeleton putty in his nest.

 

 

The sound of your heavy boots thumping softly against stone was all you could hear as you made your way to the exit of the cave, but halted at the pitiful whimper that came from behind you.

 

 

When you turned around, you honestly expected to see Blue kicking around in the bed, but was surprised to see it was Birdy instead, who gave a longer quiet cry as he thrashed around, his arms seeming to be searching for something while his legs spread out, kicking at the leaves and furs he used to make his nest as he twisted around.

 

 

It was such a pathetic  ~~heartbreaking~~ sight to see, you were compelled to come closer, and when you got close enough, you noticed the blue mist weakly trickling out of his right eye socket, his face, which had been so relaxed just seconds ago, was pulled into a grimace, his teeth bared in a snarl, his nasal cavity wrinkled, and his brows pulled together. Blue sweat beaded on his cranium as he continued to thrash with harsh breaths.

 

 

...it would have been so simple to walk away from this, but it seems as though Birdy was having some kind of nightmare.... and you know all about those...

 

 

Hesitantly, you reached forward, fully prepared to jump back in case he responded violently like you’ve done during past nightmares. Lord only knows how many people you’ve punched in your sleep because they touched you.

 

 

”Hey... it’s alright.” You muttered gently as you finally placed your hand on his cheekbone, which he flinched away and you to jump back slightly. But when he made another pathetic whining noise and lifted his head to search for your touch, you slowly brought it back.

 

 

”Shhh... Shhh. You’re alright..” You shushed him when he whimpered again, pushing into your touch.

 

 

Birdy likes jokes, doesn’t he? If his puns the other morning are anything to go by, you’re assuming it’s a yes... so without further ado, you gave it a shot...

 

 

”Hey uh... So, a private ran to his General, to send a message from the front lines, and he was distress as all hell.” You started.

 

 

" _‘Sir! We are outnumbered three to one, and...’_ The man tried to say, but the General interrupts him.”

 

 

Birdy seems to be relaxing finally, either because of the joke, or the sound of your voice, you didn’t know.

 

 

" _‘Private! Get me my red shirt, when I bleed in battle, I don't want the soldiers to be discouraged.’_ The General bravely stated to the Private.”

 

 

" _‘Sir!’_ The Private tried again. _‘You don't understand, they have battalions of heavy artillery, and their tanks are twice the...’_ ” A smile tugged onto your lips as the punchline crossed your mind.

 

 

“The General interrupted the private one last time, _‘Private! Get me my brown pants...’_ "

 

 

A silent chuckle shook you as you pet Birdy’s skull yet again, who was back to a purring skeleton putty.

 

 

”Ok... uh, what’s the difference between....”

 

 

 

.....

 

 

 

By the time you were out of the cave again, Blue had woken up, and you had pet the top of his skull before you left again, which was enough for him to yawn and stare bleary as you left.

 

 

Now that you had Birdy’s jacket, the axe handle, and your machete, you were in search of either a rock or something to help you fix up the old jacket in that’s slung over your shoulder. Whichever came first.

 

 

Once more, a phantom cramp hit you while you were walking, causing another peg of frustration to sink into your chest.

 

 

Anger has always been a problem you suffered on your period...

 

 

Heh... you remember reading a novel... can’t really remember the name, but the female protagonist started her period in a fancy party, and the author acted like she could hold in like pee... that really got a good chuckle out of you that day... and later found out that the author of the book was a dude.

 

 

Periods aren’t pee, women can’t just hold it in....

 

 

Speaking of which, you _really_ needed to take a leak, and with no skeletons here to stare at you, you had nothing to worry about.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

Ok, back to the task at hand.

 

 

Now that you’ve covered the hole, you dusted off your hands and grabbed your stuff, attaching the machete to your pants, axe handle under your arm, and jacket over your shoulder.

 

 

Instead of going the way you found that bear territory, you moved in west of that, and into unfamiliar grounds, stepping over roots and either climbing or going around boulders.

 

 

At one point, you came across an area of land that seemed to be torn to shreds... like a fight had occurred. Holes and torn up tuffs of grass, as well as knocked over trees and deep slash marks all over the place... it was hard to tell what made those marks.... but it looked oddly like the claw marks you found in the bear territory..... maybe the bear fought something here.... of course, it looked to have been long ago... the marks were old, but it seems that the land never healed... strange...

 

 

The further you went, the more animal tracks you seen, but you weren’t in search of animals right now.

 

 

Huh, it’s weird how hard it is to find a rock that looked like it wouldn’t chip when you hit it against a tree, or looked too big, or too small to be an axe head....

 

 

You squinted against the sun, scanning the area around you for anything that you needed at the moment.... you sighed in frustration when nothing caught your eye... well, there was a snake in the tree to your left, but that wasn’t important at the moment.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

Wait..... is that...?..... is that what you think it is?

 

 

You narrowed your eyes and tilted your head, listening hard for the noise you thought you heard....

 

 

..... 

 

 

The faint trickle and sound of water running over a surface reached your ears, causing your eyes to widen, albeit the right one refused to widen beyond a slight twitch, held down by the scar formed over your eyelid and face.

 

 

You elongated your steps, moving faster through the mass of trees and boulders, but not going so fast that you’d stupidly trip over a root sticking out of the ground and break a leg.

 

 

The sound of rushing water grew louder with every two steps, until finally, you breached the tree line and seen the river surrounded by a slight clearing of trees, the ground giving way to wet rocks and pebbles along the shore of the river.

 

 

... It was the cleanest water you’ve ever laid eyes on, crystal clear water washed along it’s destined path and deeper into the island or possibly back into the ocean...

 

 

_.... It was beautiful...._

 

 

With a quick look around, you noted no potential danger was near you, so you made your walk to the edge of the gently rushing water, some of it washing high enough to kiss the tips of your boots before retreating back.

 

 

Looking closer, you could clearly see that the center of the body of water was the deepest, if the darkening of color was anything to go by anyways. But _how deep_ was the question.

 

 

.... ok, so you know you just got your clothes dry.... but you really wanted to explore the other side of the river... Something.... something just seemed.... hmmm...

 

 

...it was hard to explain... but there was just _something_ on the other side of the river... something....

 

 

You furrow your brows together as you glare into the shadows across the river......

 

 

Noise....

 

 

Faint.... noise... from across the river....

 

 

It...

 

 

It sounded too familiar.....

 

 

You were already up to your knees in the river before you could comprehend what you were doing, water swallowing your feet and soaking them through as your heart clenched and cold dread shot through your veins...

 

 

“̸̧̨̧̧̡̨̛̥̱͚͚̙̳͉͎̲̠̝͇͙̗̦̜͉̮͉͚̜͇̮̠͖͉̺͕̠̙̬͔͉͈͍̱̳̟̪͍̬̼̖̹̳͈̲͙̥̪̲̫̬͍̻̺̯͙̘̗͎̙͍͛̄̈́͗͐̄̓͂̀̓̄̅́̄̅̿̒͗̓̉̈́͆̋̄͆̋̄͗͊͗̕͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ(̴̨̡̨̧̨̡̧̪̯͎͍̘̙̲̖̤͙͎̭̤̗̳̘̭̤̖̮͍͍̭̜̙͉̠͔͕̹̯̦̪͕̜̞̬͖̱̼̮̱̪͕̳͇̱̮͂̾͋̀̓͌̌͆̃̈́̃̓̿́͊́͜͠ͅͅẎ̷̢̢̧̢̨̢̝̠͔̬͓̙̟̝̺̘̗̙͙͍̘͖͖̗̯̲̲̺̭̩̲͕͈͓͖̗̝̗̹̤̖̙̙̟̲͍̣̦̮͉̳͎̣̠̪̳͓͉͎͍̥̞͇̭̯̗̠̦̲̹̳͎̬͓̼̞͈͍̥͚̖̬̣̤̠͍̀̐̋̄̉̾̄̈̋̓͘̕͝ͅ/̷̡̨̧̢͇͙͎̯͎̱̺͉͙̤̬̤̞̟̣̺̩̙̗̥͍͉͚̙̳̈̓̒͒͒͂͐̄̔̕͘͝͝n̸̡̧̧̡̧̧̜̘̻̙̙̱̲̗͖͉͕̦͔͕̳̰̘̺̦̣͎̝̫̞̻̲̻̜̙̰̠̱̝͚͚̯̗̤̭͋̿̆͗͗͂͗́͆̓̈́͝ͅ)̴̡̢̧̛͓̥̲̠͕̯̝̺̖͚̩͙̯̙̣̞̜͉̹̬͉̳͍̻͙̻̹̹͈̗̗̼̀̍͒̈́̈́̑͌̐̑͗͒̋̈́̊̋̍͋́̊͑͊̈́̔̽̿̉̈́̿̎̈́̅͒̔͐͛̑̅̚̚͘͜͠͠͝ͅ”̶̣́̑̒̾͆̉͛̏̎̄͛͊̄̊̎̽͐̈́̓̐̄͘͘̕̚̚̚͝͝

 

 

No.... no... they’re dead... they’re gone.... you....

 

 

“̸̧̨̧̧̡̨̛̥̱͚͚̙̳͉͎̲̠̝͇͙̗̦̜͉̮͉͚̜͇̮̠͖͉̺͕̠̙̬͔͉͈͍̱̳̟̪͍̬̼̖̹̳͈̲͙̥̪̲̫̬͍̻̺̯͙̘̗͎̙͍͛̄̈́͗͐̄̓͂̀̓̄̅́̄̅̿̒͗̓̉̈́͆̋̄͆̋̄͗͊͗̕͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ(̴̨̡̨̧̨̡̧̪̯͎͍̘̙̲̖̤͙͎̭̤̗̳̘̭̤̖̮͍͍̭̜̙͉̠͔͕̹̯̦̪͕̜̞̬͖̱̼̮̱̪͕̳͇̱̮͂̾͋̀̓͌̌͆̃̈́̃̓̿́͊́͜͠ͅͅẎ̷̢̢̧̢̨̢̝̠͔̬͓̙̟̝̺̘̗̙͙͍̘͖͖̗̯̲̲̺̭̩̲͕͈͓͖̗̝̗̹̤̖̙̙̟̲͍̣̦̮͉̳͎̣̠̪̳͓͉͎͍̥̞͇̭̯̗̠̦̲̹̳͎̬͓̼̞͈͍̥͚̖̬̣̤̠͍̀̐̋̄̉̾̄̈̋̓͘̕͝ͅ/̷̡̨̧̢͇͙͎̯͎̱̺͉͙̤̬̤̞̟̣̺̩̙̗̥͍͉͚̙̳̈̓̒͒͒͂͐̄̔̕͘͝͝n̸̡̧̧̡̧̧̜̘̻̙̙̱̲̗͖͉͕̦͔͕̳̰̘̺̦̣͎̝̫̞̻̲̻̜̙̰̠̱̝͚͚̯̗̤̭͋̿̆͗͗͂͗́͆̓̈́͝ͅ)̴̡̢̧̛͓̥̲̠͕̯̝̺̖͚̩͙̯̙̣̞̜͉̹̬͉̳͍̻͙̻̹̹͈̗̗̼̀̍͒̈́̈́̑͌̐̑͗͒̋̈́̊̋̍͋́̊͑͊̈́̔̽̿̉̈́̿̎̈́̅͒̔͐͛̑̅̚̚͘͜͠͠͝ͅ”̶̣́̑̒̾͆̉͛̏̎̄͛͊̄̊̎̽͐̈́̓̐̄͘͘̕̚̚̚͝͝

 

 

.... You watched them die... you seen their body...

 

 

“̴̧̨̢̨̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̺̠͇͉̘̱͙͔̦̟̹͚͈̻̯̲͓̝̤̼̬̠͚̬̲͙̣̫̱͇̼̦̝̰̯̺̦̖̜̳̯͉̞̫̻̣̜̥̠̫̰͕̳͚͉͔̯̥̦̘͉͚̥̱̯̣̯̱̩̫͍͖̙̣̘͂̄̓̾̄́̅͐̽͊̇͊̇̽̔̍̓͌̒́̌́̍̉̔̊̏̓͌̃͐́̈̓̌̋̒̒̈́͋̒̈́͂́̂͐̐̑̂̐̇̌̃̽͊̿̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅO̴̢̢̢̡̧̡̠̣̰̞̬̖̣̺̺̺̞̟̪͔͚̥̱̰̥̫̭̘̠̣̪͙̟͍̥̯͉͇̝̠̺̠͍̗͕̱͉̤̫̤͚̖͉̯̙͙̠̼̳͋͑̆̇̔̎̓́̌͌͐͗̋̆̓̓̚͜͜͝͝v̴̛̲͕̞̤̀̋͛̑̓̎̈́̓̒̉̆̽̿̈̑͌̎̀̈̓͒́̈̾̒̓̊͗͒͊̂̍̈́͌̃̽̾͐̈́̋͐̿̐̅͊̀͆̋̀̒͋́̃͛͘͝͠͠ȩ̷̛͇͍͇̗̓́̒̂̐̒̈́͗͂̎̋͒̈́̈́̍͗̑̊̂͂̔̓̒̾̊́̔̽̈̊̀̽͂̃͐̆͐̆̐͊̽̅̓́̈́̋̋͑͐̉̃͒̾̂͛͋̋͛̊̅̚͘͘̕͝͝͝͠r̷̢̧̛̛̛̘̱̞̙̼̦͇͖̮͔̳̙͍̜͍̗̼̭͉̥̙̺̗̠̣͖̫̖̬̻͓̬̞̞̺̦͖͗̀́̃̎̏̉͐̂̀͗̈̾̈́̂̿̉͛͗̎̓̌̽̎̈́̇͑̔̈͗̈́͆͆͒̃̒̈́͛̇̎̎̚̕̚̚͘͜͠͝͠͠ ̵̧̨̢̢̡̢̲̪̦̥̖̱̹̺͇̣͓̖̼̦̜͇͓̮̥͙͇̲͓̥̭̘͖̭̻̝̹̣̝͕̪͖͖̠̫̺̺̙͎̗̯̜̗̙̹͖͚̭͚̲͒̓̍̽̄̊̑͂̕̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅḫ̷̡̡̙̝̻̖̞̪͉̪͍͕͇̤̤̞̗̙̩͚̳͎̰̹͙̉͂͒̋͑͂̿̓̈̂̿͊̾͗͌̿̅̾̊̕͜͝͝ę̷̡̡̭̬̠͖͇͖̩̪̜͙̯͔̠̝̪̤̗̖̺̺̲̝̬̠͈͔̥͚̣̹̘͚̰̥̩̗͇͇̘̤̖̘̱͙̲̥͈̘̟͗̎͗͂̃͑͜r̶̹͎͖͕͙̘̖̯͉͔̦̹̅͊̋̉͝ḙ̶̢̧̡̧̧̮̬̱̙͚̯͚̮̥͖͓͉̼̭̲̹͉̖̲͍̮̥̦̻̝̝͕̜̺͚͈̥͖̩̥̪̪͈̤̰̻̺͖̝͙̖͖̹͙̞̺̖̝̣͉̮̙̯̣̠̗͛̈́͑̋͊̅̅̓̉͗͋͛͒̆͜͜͜ͅ ̵̧̨̨̢̡̡̧̡͖̟̝̳̖͈̦̖̟̖̲͍̰̤̭̝̳̭̜͕̬͓̪͚͔̥̝͇̺̜̯̩̖͈͕̗̪͙̻͇̗͈͈̲̟̪͍̫̗̇̅͗̓̿̊̀͌̓͆̃̒̇̎̊̓͑́̓̿̈́̄̈́́̋̔́̃͗̃̒͐̈́̓͐̏́͂̆̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅČ̵̢̧̡̡̨̡̨̨̡̢̛̛̛͙͔̘͇̺̟̙̭͉͎͇̤̮͚͉̜̟̤̲̼̘͓̭̤̲̺̻̗͇̪̼̭̹̲̥͖̺̥̖̥͓̟̳͓̩͙̺̣͙͙̣̞̥̩͖͆̏̊̈́̿̎̇͌̓͑̎̃͐́̃̌̉̓̉̓͂͊̊́̓̓̒̊̆̎̐̐̌̿̅́̏͗̅̀̌̉̍̆̇̂́̏̀̀̓͆̉͌͊͑̎̐̎̆̉̽͋̇̑̐͑̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅo̴̩̩̾̈̓̈̓̆͂̾̑͒̾́̅͘͝m̴̧̛̛͕̳͎͉͇͖̦̰̻͉̱̣͉͉͈͓̻̹͕͕̜̤̟̣̠̼͌̋̇̈́͑̏͛̓͛͌͊̐̒̌̀͛͂͋͑͂͊̊͆́͑͆̒͑̽̔͗̓̔̏͋͐̋̈́̒̎̐̎̾͛̏̌̚͜͝͝m̷̡̢̧̡̨̡̨̛̛͍̩̯̗̲̗̹̖͉̰̙͍̝̲̖̠̺̯̫̺̟͚̜͚̟̯͙̤̜͈͈̘̹͍̰̣̠̣̦̰̫͙̠͈̗̩̥̪͒̀͗̓̐̋̑̏̒̒͊̈̾̎́̐́͊́͆́̊̿͒̑̓̃̓͌͛͛̆̋́͐͋̐̀̽͗̐͋̐̑̉͂̈́̏̌͂̈̀͛̎̋͛́̎͊͗̔͘̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅa̴̧̛̤̙͕̜̮̣̫̝͔̞̞̤̖͉̗̽̃́̈̀̀̑̀̇̔͆̎́̈́͐̉̑̒̈́̔̀͂̽͐̌͋͊̔̎̍́̿̀̔͗̾̆̽̅̕̚̕̚͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ņ̸̢̧̡̧̨̡̨̼̬̘̱͖̳͙̘͕̳̠̞̜̭̲͉͉͓͈̫̗̠̱͈̺̼̲͓͕͙̮͈̬͕̌͂͑̈̈́͊̂̂̅̀͊͛̿̉͂̇̾̓̾̄̾͐͆̇̈́̄̑͛̎͋͒͌͂̀̅̆̒͌̈́̾̋͋̆̌̊͌̓͗̊̌̇̇̇̚̚̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅḑ̶̢̢̡̢̢̛̟͓͈̣͕̰̼͍̱͍͉̱̱̜̺͕͍̙̟̘̼̹̬͓̦̳̘͈̘̟̻̝͉̫̠͓̝̬̳̫̲̥͎͉͖̤̬͖̗̬̘̝̻͓̝̠̲͐͛̓̓͊̓͐̃͋̃̎̑̑́̅̇̆̽̑̈̋͆̇̅̇̏͗̆͌̓̕͘̚̕͜͜ͅͅȩ̵̧̧̡͔̼̞̤̖̺͉̠̠̫͙̲̫͇̟͇̠̤͕͕̱̣̙̤̺̠̲̣͇̮̖̘̭̺̠̌͑̊̂͊͋͗͐̌̊͛̿̽͆̇̐̈̀̉̀̇̐̔̓̉͐͊̿͒̏͌̿̈́̆́̏̈͛̔͊͌̈́̐̎́̌͌̒͐̀̋͒͐̒̍̒̐͒̄͊͛̃̈̆̀͋͋͌̃̍͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͜͠͝͠͠ŗ̴̡̛̛͇̬̗͍͚̮̯̥͎̘̜̲̭͈̬̋̋̾̊̾̿̾̓̋͌̋́̈̓̆͆̈́̀͗̎̊̈́̉͛̓̂͂͆̓̌͛̾̋͒̋͛͑͌̈͂̏̌͂͛̏͋̉̿̔̋͒͒̅̐̔̐̿͗̔͂̌̐̄͂̋̋͌́̌̀̚͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͝͝͠͠͠͝!̸̡̡̛̫̯̱̞̟͍̺̺̮̳̘̣̠̬̩͙͎͚̝͚̲̗̮̪̩̪̳̥̗̣̝̠̬͙̲̿̌̀̆̋̂͋̂͐̽̒̇̀̊̿̀̀͋̈́̓̽̔͑͗͂̓̿͝ͅͅ”̵̜̺̘͑̀͂̄͑̎̀͋̈̅̽̄͛̄͆͆̍̏̈́̂̄͐̓̌̏̑̑̍͊̆̋̍͂̀̒̈́̒͂̾̑͊̕͘͘̕͝͝͝

 

 

You held the jacket, axe handle, and machete over your head as you swam through the river. 

 

 

You.... you had to make sure... you knew it was impossible... but you still needed to know for certain...

 

 

Wet rocks made sounds like coins clicking together in a bag as you staggered across them, water squishing in your boots with every step you took, water pouring off your clothes as you moved towards the voice of one of your fallen comrades...

 

 

“̷̛̗͇̥͚̯̖͓͉̙̩͓̗̝̯̝̱͖͓͔̤̹̲̳͍̺̮̞̘̝͕͒̏̃̈́̆͂͗̄̈́͊͛̐̓̏̂͊̓̇̽͋̈́́͌̊́̊̔̿̉̔́̎̃́͌̀̋̀͊̈̾̈́̎͒̆͗̊̆̀́̂̃́̿̒͋͋̀͗̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝Y̷̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̹̖͓̬̹͉͕̹͈̜̞̜̘̥͕̞̽͂̽̒̎͊̿͑͊̊̿͌́̂͒̈́͌̌̉̍̄́̏̇̊͒͑͆̓̏̇͌̏̾̆͐͛͌̆͛͊̏͋̒͊͗̊̒̾͌̒͒̃͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅơ̵̡̡̨̨̢̢̛̛͍̤̘͈̮̻̩̝̱͙̫̭̯͍̥͚̤̠̦̲͚̻̖̹͎̮̺̜͇̳̲̟̰͍͉̮̪͎̩͙͆̈̑̏̌̓̿͌̃̓̽̈́͂̏̿̿̓̅̍̊̈̈́͑̅̏̈͌̋͌͑͊̌͂̐̈́̄̉́̽̽͐̽́̽̊͂̎̅̐͌̀̄̊̇̇̆͛̋͐̏͑̍̌́̏͛̀͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅu̵̧̱͇͈̪̼͓̲̳͖͉̘͉̦͉̩͖̳͉̙̻͒͠’̷̨̛̛̛̛̞̱̟̫̥͙̦̺̹̎̍̓̎̀̽̈́̑͑̐͐̉̀̀̆͑̈́͊̈́͌̈́͑̅͐̈̏̀̊͗̋͋̔̌̓̉̾́̂̈́̿̈̑̈́͛̂́͌̉́͑̎̂́͒̑̏̒̐͊̿̿̈͂͒͛̾̇̚͘̚͘͝͝͠͝ͅṛ̶̢̢̨̡̛̫̭̬̮̻̞̲̖̙̥̝̟̬̯̟̻̯̮̣͕̥̗̫̦͉̱̜̮̘͚͖͍̝̙̪̺͖͔̠̰̺̼͎̝̗͎̦̲̞͇̫͍͔̬̘̱̣͋̽̌̆̈́̍̍̆͛͒̑͋̋͒́́̀̂́̋̓̍̿̐̆̀̐͛̂̀͋̈́͊̽́̓̿̏̑̇̑̂̿̆̈́̇̒̓̿͌̅̊̏̋̌̅̽̃̉̒̒̅́͂̅̾͋͌̎́͛͂̄̄͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝e̵̡̨̛̲̯̞͎̩̘͈̣̟͍̤̺̦̝̜̱͍̞̤̘͎͉̝̰̊̌̂͛̾̇̏͐͆̇̽͒̇͒͑̍̋͛͛͂́̏̀̈́̀̊͂̏͌̊̀̈́͘͝͝ͅ ̷̨̧̨̛͍̹͇͈̬̱͕̥̺̹̹̹̰̦̘̻̥͉͎̖̲̪͔̪̙̱̘̬͐́̈́̾̃̀͋̑͆̊̂̆͆͂̐͌́͒̀̍̔̓̔͐̈́̌̍̀̔̿̒͊̅͐̈́̑͐̕̕̚̕͜͝͝͝ạ̷̡̡̡̧̡̨͔͈̺͉͎͉͈̩̣̳͚̯̼͍̥͔̯͇̠̥͖͕̪̮̺̗̻̘͔̫̟̭̻͔̬̣͔̹̬͍̗̻̳̣̝̞̤̤̺̥͇̯̫̩̺̳͍̣͖͙̭͕͇̩͈͙͍͓̪̰̰̦̬̤̘̽́͌͊̒̍̇̕͜͜ͅl̵̢̢̨̛̛̬̰͇͇̝̳͇̦͔̥̯̩͍̗̯͈̠̩̼͔̐̂̽̈́̆́̏̋̆̎̂͐̆͛͆̔̿̈́̾̓̅̉͂̅̊̈́̍̈̑͘͘̕͝m̴̨̛̛̟̱͙͇͙̩̙̘͖̙͖͎̺̟̝̩̣͈̏͗͑͌̐͗̾̃̀̈́̒͆̃̃́͛͒̓̿̽̒̽̎̌̅͌̽̈́̇̂̾̃̈́́̂̓̈̈̕̕̚͠͝͠͠͝ơ̷̡̢̢̨̛̳̝͎̼̳̺͖̗̝̳͕̮̲͈̤̭̰̜̰̱͇̮̥̝͙͍̘̤̜̲̗̝̗̯̗̞̪͖̼̰͍̯̹̻̬̮̲̟͍̥̼͉̰͓̦̪̼̞̤͓͔̪̪̬̺̯̳̳̭̲̩̞̺͕̪̲͈̞̪͙̪̙͉̦̭͆͂͂͌͆̓̂̊̌̒̆̽͛͒̓̅̅͌́́͑͐͜͜͜͝s̸̢̨̧̧̡̛̯͓̲̘̫͍̲̟̹̤̞̲̠͙̹̙͎̹̠̥͍̬͖̰͍̃̎͋͌͒̇͆̆̆͊̅͊̈̉͆͂̃̇̇͗̂͆̒̑͂͊̑̀̄̿̓̄͆̓̌͑̔̿̿̓͊̽̏̀̑͒͛̔̌͆̈̕͘͘͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅt̸̛̛͍̠̲̪͊̆̾̊́͌̃̈͛̓͗̒̇̈̇͗̀͑̅̂͐͗̅́̌͆̎͗͌̉͑̿̿̀̓̐͒̔̋̾̅̍͑͐̀̀̊̈́̈́̌̀́̒̈̈̄̆̐̀͊̐̽͊̑͑͑̒̕͘͘̚̕͝͝͠͠ ̸̢̧̨̢̢̠̜̫̯͍͈̫̬͍̹͕̤̩̹̞̞͉̫͕̪͍̞̯̥̹̜̤͍̰̲̊̋͛̉̅̈́̇̿͌̎̓͂̀̈́̆̒̈͛̓̅͒̀͜͜͝͠t̷̡̨̢̛̛̤̳͎̙͚͔̳̭͉͇̮͎̹̱̦̝͖̪̰̼͉̱͓̰͙̲̒̽̅͂͛̓̑̏̿̿̔̈̈́̑́̅̿̓̈́̕͝͝ͅh̵̡̢̡̡̡̛͖̫̜͓͔̹͙͉͎̰̥͚͍͙̹͎̼̯̱̬͎̺̪̟͔̰͉̱̺͕͉̳̥͔̥̞̠̩͚͎̊̊̉̒́̑̓̈́͗̊̀͌̎̐̋̊͋̒̋͋͋͗̋͗͗͒̍̈́̐̆́̀̋̀̎̐̐͗̇͑̑͗͂̏̂̓̕͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅȩ̸̡̢̢̢̩̫͕̩͖͉̣̦̣͉͕̠̪̝̳͕̬̠̱̙̥̞̹͈̻̺̺̹̦̺͈̘̬͍̦̥͎͎̠̤͍͖̻̱̭̳̼͓͚̻̯̳̻̠͈̞̓̉̿̈́͛͂̂͌̾̿̅̽͒͒̊̋͊́̊̈́̏̋͆̀̂́̋̒́̒͜͜͝ͅr̸̢̨̛̲̗̰̖̭̦̳̭͈̙̜̲͈̮̻̘͖̗͖̲̯̻̘͔̻͕̥̜̱̦̝̘̮̪͖̦̞̞̤̹̥̖̲̗̹̦͕͚̦̙̹̲̬͉̣̱̪͉͕̙͎̻̝͖͓̥͔̙̹̦̝͎͍̳̣̺̈́̍͑́̂́̃̔̈́̎͂̾̌͑̐̀͛͑̈́̉̃̂̽̾̎̎̂͊͛̑̇̔̀́̌̅̓͐̈́̀̅̒̾͊̈̽͌͆̕̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅë̵̡̡̢̢̢̡̢̛̼̺͖̭̯̥̰͓̮̙͎̦̙̟̭͎̲̪̲͕̤̼͈͉̫̼̫̯̱͇̼̟̱͚̖͉̥͚̪̗̰̞͙̥̭̝͍̫̣̫̜̼̞̻̲͓̩̝̼̥͉͓́̌̀͊̊̓̊̑̀̆̅̀͋̋̂̽́̄͋́͛͗̎̊͗̆̾̃̄̉̇́͐̐͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̨̨̧̡̨̡̢̢̛̬̜̩̣̩̱͈͔̟̩͓̯̙͎̼̲̺̣̭̫̬̥͉̬͕͕͕̦̞̫̮̘̰͍̫̞̝̺̬̜̞̰͙̖̮̲͈̗̺͔̻̘̘̣̘̦̲̭̻̮̟͙͈̘͕̦̣̼̗͔̦̯͂́̉̎̈́̊̽̋̽̔̉̐̽̾͆͌̐̅̈́͗̒́̂̆͋͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅM̴̢̡̨̨̛̛̮̩̟̞̩͎̤̱̗͈̺̖̲͕̠͕͈̠͚̤̜̠̦̝͙̯̟̱͎̩͇̹͗̀̐͗̍̀̄̿͑̈́̄͊̓̅̀̄͛̈́͛̂̍̋̃̀̓͛̇̓̈́̇͂̾͂͊́͆́́̏̒̽̅̉̀̆́͐̑̄̄͗̀́̈̾͘̚̚͘͝͝ą̷̡̨̨̨̢̧͔͙͎̦̙̠̜̟̦̰̗̬̺͙̟͎͈̝̙̰̳̠̠̺̤̺͔̥̖͕̫̼̯͇̪͊̔̋͌̇̀̓͊̌̃̓̈̑͠ͅͅ’̷̧̡̨̛̤͚͚̼̼͕̤̖̣̙̠̠̝̦̘̱̝͎̯͉͚̺̖̗̤͙͔͖͎͓͉͍̳̦̟̬͈͔̻͕͓̰̱͇̹̼̱̤̤̲̼̹̳̬̜͎̬̗̱̪̤͙̘͉̠̞̥̖̼͖̝͎̞̤̃̏̓͒͌̍̈́̏͌̆̈́̑̒̽́̍̒͐̈̐͂̏̒͊̾̌̆̉̓̋͛͒͒͛̀́͗̈́̔͊͌͋̐̂̈́̈̀̿͊̍̓̃͐̍͌̂͂̍̾͑̉͂̌̀̑̾̽̍̊̔̑͑̒̇̕̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅa̴̧̨̢̢̛̘̤̼̙̣̺̬̣̗̠̯̜̩̫͚͎̙̗̪̹̗̰̻͓̻͙̥̮̟̼̮̬̘͔͔͙̹͕̲͚͚͎͙̼̙̝̭͔͇̭̪̜̎̌̇̆́̽͋̐̓̄̂͌͒̈́̈́̽̀̑͜͜͝ͅm̷̧̧̡̧̨̢̨̢̛̲͕̙̩̼͔̯͉͚͖̞̯̙̠̤̦̠̤̖̟͉̝̟̹̠̘̼̪̯̼͕͓͕̮̳̥̙̫̗̦̭͔̝͇̯̰̖̺̜̟̣̞̟͚͇͈̘̟̲͍̗̳̣̝̙̫̼͚̪̮̅̇͑́̅͂̈̐̋́̈́̾̂̎͑͊̐̊̿̀͒͆͌̿͒̊͑̈́͗̔̅̍͌̄͑̈̓̀̇̽̾͛͆͊́̏̀̇͂͐̊̾̒̈̌̄̏̇̈̈͘̕̕̕̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ!̴̨̢̢̡̧̢̨̢̢̡̛̥̖̩̦̞̝̰͕̩̬̪̥̼̰̰̦̭͍̠̰̱͕̭̦̣͚̖̩̘̟̫̳̹̖͈̗̮̘̜̤̮̜͍̤̫̬͕̹̮̝̳̲͙̞͇͈̰̮̲͔̟̰̠̞̄́̿̓̍͐̾̿̎̀̈͌̆͆̇̽̐̑̌͑͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̦̖̬̜̦̮̣̯͔͇̝͎̪̭̀̐̈́̋̉͂̑͗̀̎̌̚͠͝ͅJ̵̢̧̡̨̨̡̡̧̛̫̳̹̟̺͉̟̫̻̳̙͚͈̠͈̥͖̙̮̻͈̜̬͉̫̺̼̲̥̳̟̩̘̟̱͖̤͔̠̭̘͓̰̰̪̈͑̍̿̓̿͐̆͒͐̔̔̎̐̿̅͛̾̎̎͒͆̽̒͂̿͋̚͝ͅư̴̢̢̹̰̘̰̠̞̜̲͔̘̝͓͉̭͍̣͉̺̦̰̳̫̜͈͓̩͇̆̔͊͆͆̋͂̃̈́̽̽̈͝ͅs̶̡̧̡̛̠̻̥͓͔͖̬̬̙̼̰̹̯̱̗̩͚̯̰̙̗͓͕̹̻̰̞̼̩͉̟̫̮͙̦͓͉̩̳̙͎͚̭̻̱͍͎̦̹̥̹̦̣̳͎͈͕̩̞̭̪̼̖͙̥̠̜̹̲̥̮̖̒̌̉̋̓͛̾͛̅͊̽̽͆̏̔̎͂̓̏̈́̑͋̈́́̿͂̓̃́͗́͛̔̾̀̊̆͑̎͌̈́̀̈́̈́͊͗̆̂͑̆̈́̒͌̍̉̕̚͘͜͝͝͝t̵̡̛̰̬̖̩͉̳̣͈͔̟̟̼̙̞̳̖͗̔̒̄̈̑̆̊͐́̅̾͒͆̍̅̓̓͋͋̅̽̄̉̔̀͋̇̉͊̄̆̐̿̈́͋̈͐͑̅̋̍̿̚̕͜͠͠͠͠͠ ̷̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̬̼͇̰̬̥̥̰̟͇͚̦̼͇̼̞̤̻̼͕͎͍͎̟͖̯̝̩̀̀̇͛͊̆̉͐͊̈́̓͋̑͒͌̇̓̍͋̌̄̿̈́̄̈́̑́͐͛̀̾̈̉̔͂̅͒̽̽̍̃́̇̔̃͌͛̂͌͑̏͛̿͑̄̇̑̀͛̆̈͌̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̴̧̨̢̨̡̢̛͖͎͕͙͉͚̬͔̙̮̪̠̰̙̦͍͓̠͔͚̞̞͍͉̙̫̦͈͉̫̼̫̝͉̯͍̜̭̗͉͍͎͈̜͔͕̣̫͇͖̝̜̲̭̥͕͇̭̞͎̦̳̦͙̟̪͎̭̳͎̭̺͖̥̠̤̗͇͐̎͆̑̈̉̿̋̓̍̓̏̈́̉̀́̄́̓̾͆̔̃̑͂̀͐̇̈̓̾̃̎͆̀͛́̐̈́͐̀̋̈́́̔̓̀͗̒͑͊̔̆̒͑͐̎͌̋̆͋́̉͊̈͆̅̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̚͜͠͝ͅ ̷̛̭̤̗̼̥̼̼̠͆̆̉̇̔̒̌̾͊͐̀̌͂̒̅̌̾̒̀̀͗̒̾́͐̉̇̔͗͂̀̓̐͂̿̾͊͆̓̌̀̾́̒̾̓̀̈́̃̔̃̎̚͘͘̕̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͝ļ̷̢̢̧̡̨̛̞̫̣͔̱̩̗̲͇̼͓̼͈͈̮͔͍̭͔̭̤̯̟̣̺̖͇̻̥̪̗̪͈̭̞̮̻͇̘͎̦͕̬̩̱͙̗̣͇͖͚̦͉̻͇͖̘͇̎̂̌͗̋͛̃̀̈́̔̍̏́̍̓́̏̀̔͐͗͆̍̋̍͛͐̋̂͌̍̊̐̈̒͊͌͑̋̒͂̉̐̎̔̔̾̾̋̀͂̂̋́̾͌̊͊̆͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅi̷̢̢̨̢̧̛̞̰̭͇̖̬̠͉͓͔̤̺̰̲̪̩̞̜͔̜͎͇̲̗̠͈͕̗̣͓̩̳̻̦̯̮̩̦̩͖̘̹̰̫͉͓͎͕̘͖̜̊̓̿̂̾͛͒̀̃̌̈́͒̈́̔̊͂͛̂̀̅̊̌͆͒̆̽́̎͒͌͗̃̀͒̅̈̃̈́̃̇͋̐͗̂̍̚͜͜͝͝ͅt̵̨̡̨̧͇̣͍̤̹̲̟̱̗̲̬̥̯͚̰̝̤̝̮͉̟͍͕̝̙͚͖̱̰̗̦̹͋̓́̆̎͊̔̈̇͋̀̃̾̃̈́̈̈́́̓̌͐̈̅͗̀̍͑̿̅̉̍̓͛͛͂͊̄̄͛͊̋̚̚̕͠͝͝ͅͅṫ̸̨̡̨̢̨̢̡̰͇̟̗̮͉͖̯̫̙̻̖͙̲͖̯̭͚̪̼̙͇̣̺͕̬͇͖͔̖̻̥̲̻̠̩͖̘̣̙̠͉̞̯̰̺̖͎͍̥̳̻͇̮̞͚͕̱̹̼̞̦͚̮̟͙̳̟̂͐̅̍̇̊̒͊͊͗̔̊̈́̒͌̀̓̄̽̀̾͛̈́̀͑̌̃̒̀̾͛̍́͛̌̊̅̈́̀̅͗͊͌̃͑͂́̑̐͘̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅl̵̡̡̧̨̡̨̥̟͉̖̠̤̱̗͈̭͓̟͔̩̟̥̬̗̤͇̹̘͇̥̞̫̙̹̲̬̬̝͍̣͙̺͓͍͕͕͔͙̳͓̲̤̤̩̀̈́́̐̾͂͛̅͆̐̿̐̏̌͌̍̓͆̓̒̒͋̐͆̓͋͌̍͋̾̽͛͆̌͗͂̊̈́̈͋̚̚͘͜͜͜͝ȩ̶͕̩̀̽͑́͐̑͒̈́́͊̀̉͊́͐̈̀̆̃̏͌͛̒̊̂̄̿̒̐̒̑̆͌̄̀̑̊͛̈͑͌̋̐̓͆̑̈̅̃͂̀̆̚͘͝͠͝͝͠ ̵̛̛̛̺̤͉͔̰͑̑͌̈̀̀̀͆̋̅͛͐̃͛͂̐̏͗́̄̈̏̑͌͛́̄̈́̎́̀̏̽̿̈́̅̈́̌̍͑̾̅̄͋̓̑̅̾̑̑͒̓̓̔͋̚̕͘̚̚͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝f̵̨̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̻͖͎̠̩͍̭̜̜̖̖̟̦̯̬͕̭͚̞̻͚̖͔͖̤͉̻͔̹̟̤͉͖̘͔͉̝͓͚͍͕͚̗͎̯̥̭̘̤̲̲͇̦̗̗̲̫̠̟̺͈͔̯͈͈͇̭͉͖̟͖̼͔̭͎̗̩̮̗̰̼̣̱̬̳̻̪͐͒͛̃̎̎͐͛̔́̂͆̓̈̓̔̋̐̽́̐̒̏̓̏̍̂͗̐̽͑̏̓̋̒̒͊̉̈́̔́͑͋́̔̇́̇͆͆͗̒̿̃͊͗̆̐̄̋͌͒̾̌͗̆̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͠u̴̡̨̧̧̢̧̨̢̡̢̢̡̫̯̦̫̣̭̱̪͕̯͈̗͙̰̟̼̮̪̩͔̳̠̠̟̟̣̯̲̭͈̜͖͍͍̺̩̞̠̻̥̣̮̰͔͔̖̞̬͇̪̜̗͖͓͈̟͍͓͚̰̞͉͖̪̜̬̰̟̜̲͂̅̓̏̈́͋̈̈̇̍͑̿̿̿̈̈́͛́̎̒̏̂̔̋͆̇̈̌̂̑̌̆͛̆̏̄̆̽́̿͛̂͐̓͗̊̅̃̊͂̔͒͊̾̐̃͒̕̕̕̕͘̕̚͜͠͠͠͠͝r̷̨̧̧̨̛̝̦͇̥͔̻̯̞̪̳̬̱̲̰̝̠̣͍̙̟̞̟͓̬͎̞̞̥̲̠͍̬̩͇̜̙̲͕̪͓͉̦̭͋͂̃͐̑̂̍͊̓͗̃̏̈́̈́̊͆̉̓́́́̈̿͐͋̅͌̂̔̽̊̂̽͗̊̎̂̀̅̿̇͒̀̍̀̀̀͒̾̈́́̈́̉̓̽̇̿̇͌̈͐̑̆̅̑̒͗̕̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅt̸̯͉͉͍̘̬͆̑̌̓̍̄̋́̊͒̒̐̓̂̄͑͒̀͑̌̿̃͌̉̄̓̀̀̌̈́́͑̾͒̓̿̍̔́͒̓͆͆̀͆̊̈̏͐͗̇̿̂͘̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝ḩ̵̛̛̩͖̜̯͎̺̺̦̬̙͔̹̦̝͖̱̉͊̓̅̅̔̈́̔͗͗̎̽̃͆̊̃̈́͐͘e̸̢̨̢̧̛̯̪͍̙̬̩̫͖̼̙̙̞̯͎̦̯̤͈̦̤̻̗͚̣̼͉̫̟̤̗͖̩͙̮̮̘͉̟̺̖̙̼͍̜̬̙͑̽̽̄̃̓̊̊́̒̈́̐́͐̽̽́̅͆̄̀̉́̈͌̒̄̀͐͒̀̒̅̄̋̾͘͘͜͜͠͠͠͠ͅͅȓ̸̨̡̳̙͍̪̪̦̙͉͔͍̗̥̞̖̺̖͇̩̻̰͔͓̬͖͙̯͉̹͍̭͖̬̀̌̔͐̿̿̇̌͌̃̃̀̏̎̾́̈̇̔̐̃͑͌̽̄̔͌̿͆̎́̊̔̿̆́̈̃̓̽̋͋̉͒̿̎̇̅̓̊̈́͌̎͆̂̕̚͘͜͜͝ͅͅ!̶̧̧̨̧̢̧̨̡̥̪̭͎̖̜̘͔̯̹̠͔͚͍̖͇͓͎͈͖̤̞̱͇̗̹͔̖̩̈́̈́̀́̂̀͊̈́͆̓̾̊́͛͆͋̈̑̆̏̿̀͆̈́̑̂́́̌̾̾͑͒̓͗̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͠

 

 

The sound came from the the ground below you... and you could hear the clank of metal under your feet...

 

 

A secret passage...

 

 

With new found energy, not that you lost any to begin with, but still, you kicked around, feeling for anything that wasn’t natural... and only when you tried to kick a rock over, did it shift through the grass and something _click_ behind you.

 

 

The sound of metal scraping against metal echoed though the suspiciously quiet atmosphere, and when you turned around see the dark staircase leading deep underground....

 

 

... You found yourself taking a step down into the black abyss, determined to see for yourself if your fallen cadet was down there...

 

 

That... that’s when the sound of your cadet... began to distort into some kind of static white noise-

 

 

You grip the sides of your head tightly, almost tripping down the dark staircase from the pain ringingly in your ears.

 

 

 💣︎⍓︎ ♎︎♏︎♋︎❒︎📬︎📬︎📬︎

 

 

Make it stop!

 

 

✡︎□︎◆︎ ❍︎◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ♒︎♏︎●︎◻︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ⬧︎□︎■︎📬︎📬︎📬︎📬︎📬︎

 

 

STOP!

 

 

You took a stumbling step back.

 

 

Then another.

 

 

The sound of white static and head pounding pain subsided when you reached the surface.

 

 

.... anger.... a n g e r ....

 

 

You were pissed.

 

 

You.... you had thought....

 

 

You were ready to kill something!

 

 

How dare.... how **fuckin’** dare whatever that was...

 

 

You tried to take in a shuttering breath to calm yourself... but no... the burning pit in your chest only spread, like a fire it’s burned it’s way through the rest of your body, all the anger from this morning coming back ten folds.

 

 

anger... Anger anger anger anger anger anger anger anger anger anger ange _r anger anger anger an **ger anger anger anger anger anger anger anger anger-**_

 

 

 **“ALPHAAAA-HAAA! HELP!”** A screamed rang out, so clear and terrified, it caused the animals of the island to panic and scatter.

__

 

You took off like a bullet, read the to kill whatever was destressing Blue.

 

 

**You. Were. _Murderous_ _!_**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sorry if this chapter seems rushed and cliche, the text started to get out of wack when I added the glitch text and I had to stop before something happened and I loss the chapter all together :(
> 
> And also, last chapter I seen some concern about our biggest boi’s size, and I wanted to clear it up by saying I was exaggerating.... he’s actually only 8’6ft tall... like that’s any better, but still :)
> 
>  
> 
> also-also, MORE FANART!!
> 
>  
> 
> https://shibe-inu.tumblr.com/post/187076134921/ho-boi-3-fanfic-refs-lets-start-from-the
> 
>  
> 
> https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/186917421667/heres-some-fanart-for-writingisawarzone-of-the
> 
>  
> 
> https://captaindeadmaster.tumblr.com/post/187471424558/a-quick-doodle-of-red-for-the-lovely
> 
>  
> 
> https://redroseofdestruction.tumblr.com/post/187534066902/no-rest-for-the-weary-this-was-supposed-to-be-a
> 
>  
> 
> And Also-Also-Also, I’ve got a Discord server if anyone wants to just talk to other people and make friends! So far we’re having a lot of fun... had some memorable conversations too >:)
> 
> https://discord.gg/8h9reSn


	17. FIGHT

 

 

 

(Blue’s Pov) (Earlier)

 

 

 

Everything was going great! He had woken up to the intoxicating musk of his Alpha’s heat clinging to his bones and the bed, got a loving pet on his head before she left; to probably go work on the mating gift she was going to give him... although, he didn’t exactly understand why she needed Classic’s jacket, but he’s not about to question his Alpha, his Alpha does strange things that he doesn’t understand all the time.. oh well!

 

 

But speaking of Classic...

 

 

The short skeleton looked over to his drained counterpart from his spot on the bed. Blue could only guess Classic ran into Red while he was out and had a stand off, if the nearly nonexistent magic coming off of him and faint trace of Red’s stench was anything to go by.

 

 

Blue couldn’t help but scrunch his nose up in disgust and turn away... He... he really didn’t like Red if he’s being honest... The times he did stay with him, he was an absolute jerk... He never let him eat more then the scraps left over from what Red ate... which wasn’t much more then a few mouthfuls at best... Red made him depend on him in a way that if Blue ever needed anything, he’d have to have Red get it for him... after he made him beg for it first... and even then, sometimes he just laughed at him and just shoved him around....

 

 

He’s so glad he never has to see Red again!

 

 

A happy smile stretched across his face at the realization.

 

 

Looking back down at Classic, he took note of the dark circles under his eye sockets, which were probably made from overexertion of magic... so he wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon, at least, not until he regains at least a quarter of his magic, and despite how much Classic has, he won’t be waking up for a few days... which left some partial alone time for Blue to enjoy with his Alpha!

 

 

He hasn’t had must time with her without Classic being there to hog all the attention.. the only real time they had together as of late, is when they’re sleeping together... but his Alpha hasn’t done much of what she used to. She doesn’t hold him like she did months ago, she doesn’t carry him around like she use to, she doesn’t have that much time for him as of late...

 

 

B-but! He thought, trying to redirect his own thoughts from going somewhere depressing. Not to mention he’d have her to himself _while_ she’s in heat!...

 

 

....he missed his Alpha already...

 

 

Blue’s SOUL hurt just being away from her... he wanted to go back to the old days where she took him everywhere she went... actually, if he remembered correctly, the only reason his Alpha stopped taking him along with her, is because of his injured ankle... but he’s healed now... so... so he could probably go with her next time she goes out, or he could go find her now!

 

 

As he moved across the bed and swung his legs over the edge, he was reminded of the soreness between his legs from his activities yesterday while both his Alpha and Classic were out...

 

 

Even though his magic wasn’t active down there at the moment, he could still feel the phantom feeling of soreness whenever he moved. The musk of his Alpha has been too much for him again and he had to take care of himself while both of them where out...

 

 

 _’ALTHOUGH..,’_ Blue began to think as his little boney feet clicked against an exposed part of the stone floor that his Alpha forgot to cover up with leaves. _‘I SHOULD PROBABLY WAIT FOR ALPHA TO FINISH THE MATING GIFT.... I DONT WANT TO BE TOO SORE TO MATE WHEN ITS TIME.’_

 

 

Blue pulled back the large leaves of the entrance, to reveal the rising sun of the late morning that shun down into the cave, and quickly stepped out and let the leaves fall back into place so it doesn’t disturb Classic.

 

 

He couldn’t help but squint his eye sockets against the sun, having been cooped up in the darkness of the cave for a couple of days. Although, he was enjoying the fresh air compared to the stuffy cave smell mixed with Classic’s stench clashing with his Alpha’s.

 

 

Blue deeply exhaled through his nasal cavity, stretching his arms over his head with an adorable moan of relief.

 

 

Stars, he didn’t even know what to do now that he was outside.... by himself....

 

 

Blue shook his head before stepping out into the dry dirt and grass.

 

 

Nothing would happen, nothing would get him- this is his Alpha’s territory, he’s never seen a predator here before... so why would one show up now?

 

 

He’s safe. His Alpha wouldn’t leave him here alone all the time if it wasn’t.

 

 

Yeah! 

 

 

Blue felt himself growing more and more confident in his safety! 

 

 

He is fine! He couldn’t help but confirm as he took a couple of hesitant steps away from the cave, only to look back, as if waiting for someone to catch him and make him go back into the cave... 

 

 

...He knows in his SOUL that he wouldn’t get in trouble for doing this... but he still couldn’t help but feel like he’s doing something wrong, like he’s back in the time before his Alpha came to the island and he stayed with one of the others.... how he was never allowed outside the cave, how he was always inferior to them because they were _Alphas_ and he was an _Omega_....

 

 

But..... but _his_ Alpha is nothing like the other Alphas... nothing like how Classic used to be... nothing like how Red still is... nothing like _Horror_ is.... nothing... nothing like how his brother was...

 

Pappy was smothering before he ended up on the this island... he knew he only wanted to keep him safe... but his brother restricted him and babied him to the point of not knowing how to do anything for himself, which really hindered him now that he wasn’t here... he never had any friends back in the Underground, Papyrus always did something to scare them away... Blue knew his brother was protective of him... but sometimes he was suffocating...

 

... His Alpha would never trap him inside the cave, would never treat him like he was unimportant, would never degrade him for being an _Omega_..... 

 

 

Blue felt his SOUL sink and his blue little eyelights fall to stare at the ground at this thought... although Red is the one who inflicted most of these bad things onto him... Classic is still guilty of trying to trap him in his tree a couple of times when he wanted to go outside...

 

 

....Red made him feel like being an Omega was something to be ashamed of.... made him _realize_ the disadvantages he was at by being born an Omega rather then an Alpha...

 

 

B-But then he met his Alpha!

 

 

Stars.... his Alpha...

 

 

Blue placed a hand over his sternum, where his SOUL clenched with pure, unadulterated love that felt so good it _hurt_...

 

 

The skeleton finally looked up from the ground and turned away from the cave, towards a patch of flowers near a couple of trees, and decided to shuffle over to them and sit on his heels, with his legs tucked under his coccyx.

 

 

His Alpha.... she was nothing like the other three Alphas.... she... she made him feel like her equal.. made him feel like he was on the same level as herself, not below her.... she.... She made him feel above her....

 

 

Blue sniffled, all these emotions becoming too much for his poor lovestruck SOUL to handle all at once.

 

 

She treated him so good, and never once asked for anything in return, she made him feel like he was pampered... and so so  _loved_..

 

 

Oh Stars above, he wanted to have her children so _badly_. He wanted to be claimed by her! He wanted to have a _family_ with her, as many as she wanted! He’d love all of them!

 

 

Blue clenched his teeth and squeezed his sockets shut to keep himself from whimpering at the overwhelming love drowning him and making his SOUL feel like it was about to burst.

 

 

He quickly used his ulna to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall.

 

 

When he opened his eyes again, he froze.

 

 

There was a large shadow hanging over him... a little too large and broad to be his Alpha.... and a scent of bonfire and thick sweat filtering into his nasal cavity..... 

 

 

“sup _runt_.” The voice growled from above him.....

 

 

 

(Red’s pov)

 

 

 

Vanilla’s a fuckin’ idiot. Fuck him! 

 

 

When that asshole had run off on him the other day, he had crawled back into his den and eaten some magic infused food he stored away for emergencies and went out looking for him in the other skeleton’s territory, wanting to finish the fight and find his SOULmate... but when he had gotten to his blue counterpart’s tree, he didn’t find anyone, or any fresh scents to tell him if vanilla or his SOULmate has recently been there...

 

 

No one had been there recently.

 

 

Haha... that asshole told him he didn’t hide her anywhere, but it was obvious he wasn’t telling the truth now.

 

 

...

 

 

Red searched all of Vanilla’s territory, but came up with nothing... well, that was... until the next day when he caught wind of a faint trail of that asshole’s scent going the complete opposite way of his territory...

 

 

He hadn’t thought much of it at the time of the fight, figuring he would have just shortcutted back to his tree.... but no.

 

 

When Red followed the trail, he found himself winding up in some unclaimed part of the island.. which, strangely enough, smelt strongly of that sweet, musky, heat scent he smelt on Vanilla. And the closer he got, the more agitated and excited he found himself.

 

 

Oooh, he was going to fuckin’ dust that vanilla asshole and take home his SOULmate. He only hoped that they both haven’t SOULbonded or mated. Then he’d _really_ have to dust Vanilla.

 

 

But as he tracked Vanilla’s scent through unclaimed territory, he couldn’t help but wonder what she was like... _how beautiful is she? how smooth is her skin? what’s the color of her eyes? how curvy is she? how squishy is her fat? how plump is she? how tight is she going to be? what will her moans sound like? how delicate will she be? how submissive will she be? how many pups will they be able to have?_

 

 

Red felt himself drooling like a dog at the proclamation of breeding his SOULmate while she was in heat.... he only hoped that Vanilla hasn’t already tried and gotten ahead of him.... or has already pumped her full of little SOULs.

 

 

A growl ripped from his throat at the thought of someone touching his mate... no one but him can do that!

 

 

She’ll be unable to resist him once he shows dominance over his pathetic copy, and she’ll be his to take home... where he can help her with her heat and breed until there’s a pup to care for...

 

 

Red could feel his tongue forming as his SOULmate’s heat scent grew even thicker. He was almost choking on it!

 

 

He’s never smelt an Omega scent so overpowering before. Even in the Underground... it was so strong, it almost reminded him of an Alpha heat scent... but that’s fuckin’ stupid, his SOULmate is an Omega, perfectly made just for him in every way!

 

 

Maybe it’s because they’re SOULmates that her scent seems so thick..

 

 

yeah, that’d make sense.

 

 

He lost Vanilla’s trail awhile back, but with that heat scent getting thicker, he assumed he was going the right way.

 

 

Well, that’s all he could think when he broke through the tree line and came across a small clearing with a rock formation to the side, vines and vegetation overgrown around it... there was nothing here, nothing but rocks, trees, flowers, the Omega-...

 

 

Red whipped his head back around to look at his smallest copy, who was sitting in front of a flower patch, facing away from him.

 

 

 _‘so this is where he’s been...’_ He couldn’t help but scowl, his eye sockets narrowing. That little runt left him out of nowhere and _this_ is where he’s been?! With Vanilla?!

 

 

Slowly, Red snuck up behind the Omega.

 

 

He must know where his SOULmate is.

 

 

”sup _runt_.” He growled once he seen the Omega stiffen, seeming to realize Red was there.

 

 

”so ya leave without a word, and _this_ is where you’ve been all this fuckin’ time?” A snarl revealed more of his golden tooth to the smaller skeleton as he took a threatening step forwards, closing the gap between the two, so now Red was threateningly looming over the Omega’s cowering form, who looked ready to bolt any second. “but that’s all right... i don’t need ya.”

 

 

The Omega was breathing frantically, borderline hyperventilating as he shook, constantly looking behind Red.

 

 

Red knew what he was about to do before he even did it, snatching up his arm in his crushing grip when he tried to run away. 

 

 

The Omega cried out, tears building up in his eye sockets as he tried to pry his arm from Red’s grip. “R-RED STOP! STOP STOP STOP! LET GO!” The smaller skeleton screamed, beating and prying at Red’s steel grip, which only got tighter in return, drawing an actual scream of pain from the Omega. 

 

 

“fuckin’ pathetic- can’t even defend yourself!” Red growled, shaking the smaller skeleton in his grip. “now i didn’t fuckin’ come all the way here just to find yer weak ass.” He explained. “now yer gonna be a good little omega, and tell yer alpha where my SOULmate is. got it?”

 

 

Red watched with heated anger as confusion crossed his face, his brows furrowing and tilting his skull. “W..-WHAT?”

 

 

Angered magic thrashed inside his SOUL, begging to he released, thrashing inside his bones. “‘m still yer fuckin’ alpha, i don’t care what vanilla says. yer **_mine_**!” 

 

 

Suddenly, fear etched itself on the Omega’s face as he began thrashing with earnest. “NO! NO IM NOT!” He shook his little head in horror while his bones rattled with the tale tale sign of fear, and before he had time to react, the Omega’s teeth chomped down on his hand that was gripping his arm.

 

 

Red roared in rage, quickly retracting his hand and bringing his other clenched hand down with a sickening _crack_ as his fist connected with the Omega’s cheek. “ya little bitch! ‘m gonna teach ya to not bite yer alpha!” He yelled at the weeping form slumped on the ground... 

 

 

Sick pleasure coiled in his SOUL as the Omega turned to face him with a hand clenching the side of his face that was struck, tears now freely falling down him round little face, pure fear danced in his blue eyelights when he looked at Red, his eye socket on the side of his abused face scrunched up in pain.

 

 

Red followed as the Omega tried to scramble away on his back, only for his one arm to give out under him, and he watched as the small skeleton gave one last look around in desperation, as if something would just suddenly pop out and take him away from all this, but then he noticed the Omega’s eyelights stayed focused on the rock formation Red had first noticed when he came here, and as Red turned his scowling skull to look at whatever the Omega had seen-

 

 

“CLASSIC! CLASSIC HELP! CLASSIIIIIC!” The Omega suddenly cried out, getting louder with every word.

 

 

”shuddup! star’s damn it!” Red snarled, advancing towards the Omega. “vanilla can’t do shit to save ya now... now tell me..” He began, magic flaring with agitation. “ _where. did. vanilla. hide. her?_ ” He rumbled,  deliberately slowing down his speech through clenched teeth... 

 

 

There was a sudden spike of magic in the air, and the faint scent of pines in the thick musk of heat was the only warning before a jacket-less vanilla ‘shortcutted’ behind the Omega, looking completely wrecked, like he would collapse at any moment, deep blue half crescents clinging to the underside of his eye sockets, his shoulders slumped more then usual, sweat already dripping down his skull as he flashed a strained grin at Red.

 

 

Red watched as his copy looked down at the Omega, causing his eyelights to blank out and his grin to completely fall into a snarl. He watched as vanilla exchanged whispered words to the Omega, to which the smallest skeleton quickly scrambled off the ground and behind vanilla.

 

 

”you’re not supposed to be here red.” Vanilla said when he finally looked at him. “you’ve already done enough damage... you should leave before you regret it.”

 

 

Red narrowed his eyes at the other skeleton, his lip peeling back to reveal his sharp teeth. “are ya threatenin’ me vanilla?”

 

 

“no, i’m givin’ a warnin’. now leave.” Vanilla threatened, and Red could see the shaking of his exhausted bones that he tried to hide from him... he’s bluffin’... he’s in no condition to fight...

 

 

A challenging grin split across his face. “oooh, ‘m not goin’ anywhere until i get what i came for.” He glared down at the Omega who was clutching Vanilla’s shorts like it was a lifeline, before ducking back behind the other skeleton when he noticed Red’s burning glare. Red looked back up at Vanilla’s glaring eye sockets. “an’ from the looks of it, yer in no condition ta fight me.” He taunted, taking a threatening step forward, to which Vanilla stiffened, using his hand to push the Omega further behind him.

 

 

”we don’t gotta do this, pal.”

 

 

Red glared. “then tell me where she is.”

 

 

He watched as Vanilla sighed, seeming to slump in defeat. “i don’t know.”

 

 

... Red didn’t give any warning before he finally let his magic lash out in anger, bones flying everywhere as vanilla clumsy dodged his attacks.

 

 

Sweat was dripping down Red’s skull as he lunged at his counterpart with a battle cry, catching him off guard and tackling him to the ground. Not bothering to see the Omega scrambling out of the way with a startled cry.

 

 

It was becoming very clear to Red that Vanilla wasn’t going to be able to put up much of a fight by the looks of his eyelights flickering in and out, sometimes being replaced by a glowing blue orb before snuffing out entirely.

 

 

”where is she?” He growled, raising a clubbed bone into the air, a silent threat that he’d bring it down on vanilla’s head if he didn’t answer.

 

 

He watched as the other skeleton gave a pathetic attempt to push him off, his hands shaking as they slipped off his shoulders from exhaustion..... and it was then that he noticed the piece of fabric wrapped around the other’s hand... and it looked familiar somehow... but where did he see it?

 

 

Just as he was about to repeat his question, he seen it.

 

 

A bite mark.

 

 

Right on Vanilla’s clavicle.

 

 

He faltered, his hand holding up the club lowering. ”ya got claimed?... but i thought ya were an alpha.... who-?” He cut himself off. None of that mattered. He needed to know where Vanilla hid his SOULmate.

 

 

“where. is. she?” He asked one more time, growing frustrated by the constant ignoring or straight defiance of the question.

 

 

He watched with a growing scowl as vanilla shrugged underneath him, his eye sockets struggling to remain open. “no clue, she does what she wants.”

 

 

”stars you’re so fuckin’ useless, i swear.” Red growled as he stood from where he pinned vanilla to the ground, who couldn’t get up even if he wanted to, and stalked towards the Omega, who was panicking and frantically searching for an escape.

 

 

”h-hey! hey pal- red- don’t touch him! she’ll have your head if you do! stop!” Vanilla nervously exclaimed, and Red glanced over to see his counterpart trying to push himself off the ground, his arms shaking with strained magic, before he turned back to the Omega.

 

 

”’m gettin’ real fuckin’ tired of all this shit, now tell me where she is **before i break something again.”** He said darkly, referring to a time before this... a time where this Omega really pissed him off.

 

 

He watch with sick satisfaction as the Omega’s eyes widened with fear and took a step back. 

 

 

So he remembers too... good.

 

 

Red took a step forward to follow, watching as he shook his head.

 

 

Before the Omega had time to react, he shot his hand forward to wrap around his neck, squeezing it as he brought him closer, not bothered by his pathetic attempts to claw his hand away. “‘m not fuckin’ playin’. where is she?”

 

 

... But the Omega only shook his head again.

 

 

Red shook with rage as he threw the small skeleton to the ground, which caused yelp of pain to leave the fallen body as he tumbled from the force. 

 

 

 **“where is she?!”** Red roared as he pounced on top of the Omega, gripping his throat with both hands and shaking him as he choked him out.

 

 

He could hear Vanilla yelling at him, as well as the faint crackle of magic, before he was thrown from the small skeleton’s body by a final burst of magic.

 

 

 **“ALPHAAAA-HAAA! HELP!”** The Omega suddenly screamed out while Red was distracted, so loud and full of terror it sent the animals into a noisy frenzy around them.

 

 

Red grinned murderously at the Omega, his eyelight cracklings with furious red magic as he used his magic to drag him closer, taking pleasure in his fear as he clawed at the ground, trying to stop himself as he cried and screamed. 

 

 

“what was that supposed to do? there’s no one here that’s gonna help you, omega.” He grinned, grabbing hold of the small skeleton’s neck again as he thrashed and kicked, his small fingers digging into Red’s face as he tried to push him off.

 

 

... he felt it rather then seen it. There was a tremor in the ground and the crackling of a furious SOUL, and when he turned to look, he was blinded by a overpowering orange glow and the choking scent of heat.

 

 

Thats all he could sense before he was tackled to the ground with an angry roar. A fist connecting with his nose and a knee burying into his spine.

 

 

When he finally recovered from the shock of everything, he snarled and snapped his jaws at whatever was on him, only for another fist to uppercut him in the mouth, forcing his mouth to shut with a painful throb.

 

 

He opened his eye sockets again, only to see a familiar figure that he didn’t think he’d see again.... it was the figure from the rainstorm.... it was an Alpha... it was his SOULmate...?

 

 

Red’s head was slammed into the ground with an angry cry before he could continue that thought. He growled and punched her in the gut before head butting her, causing her to fall off of him. To which he used the momentary distraction to take the upper hand and shove her to the ground, himself following close behind to top her.

 

 

It didn’t make any sense... SOULmates are supposed to be perfect for each other.. so why is _his_ another Alpha?

 

 

He tried to grab at her hair so he could bite her neck, but she grabbed his hand and twisted it at an awkward angle that caused pain to spike through his bones.

 

 

But it all made sense now... vanilla’s bite mark, the fabric, the sudden move of territories, the thick heat scent, the reason for the Omega to be here, why neither of them knew where she was.

 

 

She’s an Alpha.... and he fucked with her Omega and her Claimed.... while she’s in heat.... in her own territory... uninvited.... fuck...

 

 

She was back on top of him, pummeling his skull into a cracked pulp, bloody knuckles repeatedly striking him across the face as she screamed in rage....

 

 

He couldn’t fight back... with the combination of her rage, her blinding orange SOUL, and her heat... he was so disoriented his head was spinning, along with the painful throbbing of his face and body, which he was pretty sure was cracked and chipped.. possibly even broken.... _it was a real turn on too_...

 

 

Red finally looked up at her face... seeing the pure livid rage swirling inside her eyes, her lips peeled back into a fierce snarl, body heaving with angered breaths, scarred muscles straining from holding the large rock over her head-... wait...

 

 

A taunting grin worked itself onto his broken face as he looked her in the eye... she wouldn’t kill her own SOULmate just for some misunderstanding... right?

 

 

More sweat rolled down his skull while he kept glancing up at the rock, giving away his nervousness, as they both panted...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Then she swung it down.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I now realize how much of an asshole I made Red... oops..
> 
>  
> 
> BUT MORE FANART!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> https://petite-jojo.tumblr.com/post/187694815055/one-by-one-drawings-will-be-on-a-reblog-part-ii


	18. MERCY.... Please Alpha....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .... a moment most of you were waiting for..... but at what cost to She Alpha’s self destructiveness?

 

 

(Reader’s Pov)

 

 

 

Sweat trickled steadily down your body, your chest heaving, muscles straining and twitching from holding the rock.... 

 

 

Hot, boiling, rage continued to burn you up inside, body shaking, vision dancing, threatening to take you away from the present and throw you into an unwanted past.....

 

 

Blood _drip, drip, dripped_ from your nose, and splashed onto the bones of the assailant below you... if the burning in your nose and eyes were anything to go by... he must have hit you in the nose pretty hard somewhere during the fight....

 

 

You could feel the skeleton beneath you heaving as well, and under your unyielding murderous glare, he shrunk into the hood of his black parka, red sweat pouring off his skull in globs... and with your adrenaline spiked to the point of being aware of everything, you could see the subtle shuttering of his red slitted eyelights, which darted from the rock back up to your face, then back to the rock... which was only a hair away from bashing in his skull... you were aware of how his sharp-toothed grin twitched and strained to be maintained, aware of how his golden tooth gleamed in the sun, aware of the new cracks he sported on his face, shallow cracks running from up his nasal bone, on his cheeks, and around his teeth... one of the sharp tips of his tooth was now chipped from where you must have hit him ... you were aware of his shuttering breathes beneath your body, the subtle shivering as your knee dug further into his spine through his jacket......

 

 

....You were aware of the small skeleton currently clinging to your back, his arms wrapped around your waist, the badly contained sobs and hiccups, the shaking of his bones against you, the wet tears soaking into your shirt, his face buried into the center of your back, the painful digging of his nasal bone in your skin..... the sobs for you to stop.... to please not do this....... “A-ALPHA..... PLEASE! **MERCY**!” 

 

 

...but why? Why would Blue want mercy?! That isn’t how this works! This isn’t right! You want to kill this asshole! You wante _d to crush him!_

 

 

You faltered slightly, straining muscles loosening while your brain raced to find some way to understand... a reason... something!... Anything to explain why Blue doesn’t want revenge!

 

 

” **MERCY**..... Please Alpha.... Y-YOU DONT HAVE TO BE LIKE HIM...” He whimpered into your back, arms loosening around your waist slightly...

 

 

...You.... _you don’t understand.._.

 

 

Your eyes darted back and forth across the ground, mouth opening and closing in a snarl as you tried to restrain your anger...

 

 

Why?

 

 

_Why? Why? Why?!_

 

 

What does Blue see-

 

 

You suddenly tensed back up, the rock coming back up as well when the edgy skeleton beneath you moved towards your hands, causing him to stiffen as well and move his boney hands away as if they had been burned.

 

 

”NO! PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE NO! DONT DUST HIM!” Blue cried, throwing himself into your back again, his arms tightening around your waist again. “H-HE CAN BE GOOD! I KNOW HE CAN!... J-JUST GIVE HIM A CHANCE ALPHA... PLEASE.... I-...I KNOW HES DONE A LOT OF WRONG TODAY... But, J-Just This Once..? I- I Won’t Ask For Anything Else!- I Swear!”

 

 

You continued to stare down the intruder with the intent to kill.... before slowly raising the rock again, a burning inferno of unquenchable anger in your eyes-

 

 

“ALPHA!!”

 

 

You roared in rage as you brought the rock back down, the intruder’s eye sockets widening with terror and disbelief as he snapped his hands up to block his face.

 

 

_“NO!-”_

 

 

 

**_T h u n k_ **

 

 

 

.... There was silence... the skeleton beneath you was in a state of shock, his jaw slack, his eyelights snuffed out, and shaking slightly... but in one piece...

 

 

The rock was buried in the ground, inches from the top of his head. You were still leaned over him, still gripping the rock with bloodied hands, sneering with disgust and anger.....

 

 

 

**_The She Alpha has reluctantly decided to SPARE the intruding skeleton...._ **

 

 

 

~~For Blue....~~

 

 

You could feel Blue shaking against your back, also in shock it seemed, as you leaned back, letting go of the rock.

 

 

 A tidal-wave of rage still burned you up inside as you reached anger-induced shaking hands behind you to lift Blue’s shocked body higher onto your back, wrapping his arms around your neck and his legs around your waist, before standing up off the golden-toothed body....

 

 

You really needed to get out of here before you lose control of your anger... but you can’t leave Blue here.... ah fuck it! You’ll just take him with you.

 

 

But before you leave, you look over to Birdy’s body, passed out in the dirt face down, one of his arms outstretched towards something.....

 

 

With Blue still clinging to your back, you rolled Birdy on his back and placing your hands under his shoulders and knees, carefully placing his arms around his stomach, before lifting him in the air with you, his exhausted body not even stirring as he slumped on you, his head lulling onto your shoulder.

 

 

You kept your eye on the the new skeleton as you carried your two skeletons into the cave, making sure he wasn’t going to play dirty and attack with your back turned.... but as you disappeared behind the leaves, he didn’t even blink.

 

 

.... well... the cave was a mess... or more importantly, Birdy’s nest was completely messed up, all the stuff he used to build it was scattered and torn up, like there was a struggle in there....

 

 

**~~He had destroyed his nest in an attempt to gather magic and fight to scramble out of the nest to get to Blue...~~ **

 

 

.... Without a second thought, you walked over the mess and towards your own bed. Laying him down on his back and tucking him under Blue’s blanket... you shakily rubbed his skull and whispered, “You did good..” before walked out of the cave, Blue still on your back and the other skeleton still zoned out in the same spot you left him.

 

 

You glared at him as you walked into the trees, out of sight.... ~~because the longer you look at the skeleton, the more you wanted to put that rock thr _ough his fucking head-_~~

 

 

There was already a place in your mind where you wanted to take Blue... 

 

 

Actually... speaking of Blue, as you walked, he seemed to be coming back around, out of whatever shocked state he was in, his face burying in between your shoulder blades..... surprisingly quiet as you stepped over roots and went around large rocks...

 

 

You tried not to think to hard about it... it’s fine... he’s fine. Everything is fine, nothing is wrong. Everything. Is. Fine.

 

 

The sound of trickling water caught your attention... you’re here.

 

 

Blue stiffened on your back when the river came into view, but still said nothing.

 

 

You arrived on the shoreline and crouched down for the small skeleton to climb off, releasing the grip you hadn’t realized you had on his legs... 

 

 

When he finally slid off after a few moments of nothing, he immediately grabbed onto the hem of your tank-top, hiding behind you from the slowly flowing waters...

 

 

You paid him no mind as you turned to him, wrapping your fingers around the knot that kept his tattered bandana around his neck, to which he glanced nervously, yet curiously, up at you.

 

 

For the first time, when you untied the blue fabric and let it drop to the ground, you seen his boney little neck...

 

 

Blue shifted on his feet a little, a blue hue growing on his cheeks as he looked down at the ground, a small whine coming from him as he toed at the ground...

 

 

He jumped, the blush getting deeper, when you gripped the hems of his old grey shirt and began lifting it. He sputtered and shook, but didn’t make any move to stop you. “A-ALPHA?!” He stuttered, his blue eyelights darting up to your face, an untold question in his eyes...... but you couldn’t find it in yourself to answer as you discarded his shirt, his little dirt covered bones on display for you to see.

 

 

Then came the ratty old gray tights... he whined, his shoulders becoming blue from his blush as he let you drop his pants. You could see his knees locking together and his hands fiddling with each other, not knowing where to put them as he shyly looked away.

 

 

... You could see right though him.... he looked so small.... a slight, barely noticeable, blue hue now coated over his bones, especially in his joints and his pelvis, which held nothing but air, not that you’re surprised... he _is_ a _skeleton_ after all.

 

 

Wasting no time, you removed your boots, socks, and every other piece of clothing on you, purposely ignoring the choked gasp coming from your companion.

 

 

”A-ALPHA!”

 

 

You walked over to him, to which he hunched over, looking up at you sideways in, making himself smaller..... but you only grabbed him around the ribcage and brought him to your body, which he instinctively clung to, no matter how flustered he was, and began to step into the cooling waters of the river.

 

 

What you didn’t expect, is for Blue to begin panicking, his grip on you growing tighter as he buried his face into your neck and whimpered, shaking and rattling as you sunk the two of you into the water, which was waist deep for you, but shoulder deep for Blue. Intending on cleaning all the muck on his bones.

 

 

“Shhhhhh. You’re fine.” You muttered as you rubbed your submerged along the bones of his ribs, lightly adding pressure to your movements, but not enough for the bones to bend under your force.

 

 

His hands suddenly flew to his teeth, not letting out a single sound, except for the rattling of his bones...

 

 

”Shhhh. Nothing can get you...”

 

 

You scrubbed his sternum.

 

 

”You’re safe.”

 

 

You rubbed his floating ribs.

 

 

”I’m here.”

 

 

You pumped his spinal column, effectively cleaning it.

 

 

”I’ll always be here-”

 

 

”AH-AHHHAH!-!“ 

 

 

You jolted slightly, and stopped cleaning his spine at the sudden wailing moan..... what?

 

 

Blue was completely flushed like a little blueberry, mouth gaping, eyelights dilated, blue tinted bones rattling...... and if you look... you could see a bright blue glow coming from the water...

 

 

”W-WHY DID YOU STOP? PLEASE ALPHA!” 

 

 

Oh god...

 

 

_Did you just-?_

 

 _No._.. 

 

 

Blue squirmed in your naked lap, his tailbone digging into your thigh. He let out a high pitched whine and continued to rub against your leg...

 

 

”PLEASE.”

 

 

.... _This isn't what you were meaning to do...._

 

 

He stared up at you, squirming and twitching.

 

 

... _You just wanted to clean him_..

 

 

He whines and shifted again, bringing his own hand down into the water to rub his formed pussy.

 

 

... You _could_ just leave him to deal with himself... act like this never happened.... ~~_just like all the other times.._~~

 

 

”OOOH! ALPHA!” He moaned out as he began to rub his clit faster.. “PLEASE TOUCH ME!”

 

 

..... But _you_ did this to him-.. her? 

 

 

.... This is _your_ fault.... ~~just like everything is-~~

 

 

.....

 

 

.....

 

 

 “Turn around.... back to me..” You ordered lowly, watching with attentive eyes as Blue eagerly faced away from you, whimpering  in anticipation as he watched the outline of your hand slowly trail down his ribs, and down to his pelvis.

 

 

..... _’I’m the one who started this..’_

 

 

You tweaked his ilium between your fingertips, causing him to buck up into your hand with a moan.

 

 

_’So I have to finish it.’_

 

 

Slowly, you slid your fingers further down, just barely brushing where his magic started in his pelvis, as you brought your other hand up to fondle his ribs and hold him down.

 

 

He’s a moaning mess without you even touching his glowing magic...

 

 

You could hear his breath hitch as you gently touched his outer lips, which were smooth and warm. Not a trace of hair on them ~~not that you could say the same~~... and you could feel him pulse under your touch as you applied more pressure, slipping a single finger between his folds and rubbed a circle around his opening when you found it.

 

 

”...Are you really?” You whispered into the side of his skull, feeling the rattling of his bones against your body, his back seeming to melt into your front, his skull pressing into the side of your neck, and you could feel his hot breath shuttering as he nodded frantically...

 

 

That won’t do.

 

 

You slowly made a show of dipping the tip of your finger into his cunt, and you could feel his walls already trying to clench around it, before pulling it around completely, dragging it up to play with his clit, causing him to whine loudly, but before he could complain, you interrupted him, causing his mouth to click shut.

 

 

”Use your words Blue.” You growled right where his ear would be he had them, but the result was still the same. He shivered and clenched on your thigh. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

 

 

”I-I- GAH!” He suddenly cried when you used your experienced fingers to pinch and twist his clit in a way that had him fumbling with his words.

 

 

... You’ve been with a few females in your time, and being one yourself, you knew _exactly_ how to press their buttons _just right_.

 

 

~~God, you’re so fucking sick, you’re taking pleasure in teasing him. He’s _Blue_! He’s your loyal _companion_ and _friend_ \- and you’re about to finger fuck him because you don’t know how to keep your fucking filthy hands to yourself-~~

 

 

You suddenly retracted your hand from his clit.

 

 

God.... you really are sick...

 

 

...because you really wanted to see how loud you could get him to scream- see how many tears you could get out of him from overstimulation- wanted to feel how tight his walls would clench your fingers- wanted to see his face when he orgasms around your fingers.... wanted to taste that sweet little pussy- wanted to know what it tasted like....-

 

 

“I WANT YOU! OH STARS I WANT YOU! I WANT YOU TO PUT YOUR FINGERS IN ME, ALPHA! PLEASE! I WANT YOU TO MAT-!”

 

 

You roughly pressed your thumb to his clit, knowing it would give him a pleasant burn as you sink two fingers into his hole.

 

 

”Y-YES! AH! YES!” He cried as you scissored him, stretching him out to where you could possibly slip a third finger inside..... but.... surprisingly, he wasn’t that tight to begin with... ~~like he’s already been fingered or fucked before-~~

 

 

.... you’re so sick... you were actually kinda _jealous_ thinking about that....

 

 

 “ALPHA! YES! ALPHA!” 

 

 

Whew, you couldn't help but be grateful of biting off your finger nails a few days ago... or this wouldn’t have worked well.

 

 

You stilled your fingers inside him, feeling them clench and throb around them, but you didn’t move, even when he rocked his hips into your hand, sloshing water around as he did.

 

 

”Tell me when to move-“

 

 

”MOVE! PLEASE!” He cut you off, throwing his head back against your shoulder and wrapping his hands around the arm that kept him pressed against your body as you slowly withdrew your fingers to the tips, before thrusting them back in, causing his body to bounce and let out a mewl as they hilted back inside.

 

 

You repeated the process. You would purposely drag against his walls at a slow pace, your thumb rolling his sensitive little clit around, before quickly thrusting your fingers back inside, knowing from what some of your previous partners have told you, it was a nice burn that left them craving more....

 

 

”A-ALPHA?” He huffed, turning his head sideways to face you, his eyelights glazed over and fuzzy,  mouth slightly gaped open, blue flush still settled on his face. “C- AH! C-COULD YOU MMM-MOVE FASTER? P-Please?” He stuttered, seeming embarrassed and nervous to ask that, like it was something he wasn’t supposed to.

 

 

You pressed harder on his bud, making him gasp and tighten his grip. It was enough of a distraction for you to lift the two of you out of the water and onto a nearby boulder that wasn’t submerged.

 

 

”Of course I can.”

 

 

You twisted the hilted fingers around, and pressed up into his canal, and now that you were out of the water, you could see the outline of your fingers inside him, as well as a small, white, upside down heart pulsing in his ribcage... you weren’t going to touch that...

 

 

Wiggling your fingers around a bit, you finally found the rough little patch of flesh-.. magic?- you were looking for, and pressed harder into it, taking sick pleasure in the beautiful wail he made as he threw his head back against your shoulder, eye sockets wide and held pulsing blue hearts in them, and thighs threatened to snap shut if it wasn’t for your other hand, which was previously wrapped around his ribs, now gripping onto one of his femurs, holding it in the air and spread wide, to where his cute little trembling pussy was on full display.

 

 

”I can go faster.” You growled in the side of his skull, that being the only warning before you started plowing into him, making sure to keep your fingers firmly pressed up into his g-spot, constantly stimulating it as you recklessly thrust into Blue, your thumb still rubbing up and down on his little clit with every thrust, and occasionally, you’d wiggle one of your fingers to fluster him even more.

 

 

”ALPHA! ALPHAAAAA!” He mewled as he struggled to find something for his hands to grab onto, eventually digging into thighs, not that you minded.

 

 

Your arm was growing tired of the quick thrusts, but you kept going, getting harder and faster with each thrust, until he was basically sobbing and blabbering moans and jumbled words, completely blissed out

 

 

Until finally- he came. _Screaming_ as his climax wrecked his body, squirting bright blue cum all over your hand, the inside of his thighs, and even got some on your knees....

 

 

He..... he’s a squirter!

 

 

As you looked at his hazy eyelights and tired- but also blissed out, expression, only one thought crossed your mind....

 

 

 

 

_’I’m **sick**...’_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) just a quick fact: Red never actually seen how to get into the cave...


	19. Self Disgust is She Alpha’s Favorite Pass Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you overthink everything-

 

 

You sat here, butt ass naked, with a just as bare skeleton in your lap, one hand holding his leg wide open, and the other one stuffed deep in his magic pussy.... well, it was more like three of your fingers were knuckle deep inside him....

   
  


But..... you felt sick.... you felt sick because you enjoyed it.... you liked bringing Blue pleasure like this.... it.... it felt good to make him like this... leaning back on you, panting like he just ran a marathon, head on your shoulder, facing you....

 

 

It... it’s hard to explain.... but doing this.... fucking the daylights out of him with just your fingers.... it was just.... so nice... it relieved some built up frustration in you..... knocked down your anger a few pegs....

 

 

You're sick because you wanted to do it again....

 

 

… he stared up at you with a look of…. something… something you didn’t want to acknowledge… 

 

 

Before you could even think to continue you’re sick thoughts, you looked out into the river and pulled your fingers from his slick cunt… 

 

 

_‘Huh?’_

 

 

Or at least, you tried to... Blue whimpered, and you could feel him clenching even more, if that’s even possible, unable to pull your fingers away.

 

 

 _‘Uhhhh... That’s not normal...’_ You couldn’t help but point out in your mind, baffled by his tight cunt not letting go of your fingers. 

 

 

.... you gave another, stronger, tug, looking down to see Blue’s hips being dragged with your fingers this time, and he gave a short cry of overstimulation, his head leaning forward to watch as you continued to try and remove your fingers from his bear-trap of a pussy....

 

 

“A-ALPHA?” He stuttered, looking up at you with the same dazed, blissful look that made you sick to your stomach.

 

 

You hummed, letting him know you were listening, stopping your attempts for a moment..... but you couldn’t look at him.... it made you realize how sick you are...

 

 

”WE UM... WE’RE STUCK TOGETHER...” 

 

 

Out of the corner of your eye, you seen his head dunk slightly, like he expected you to be mad, not looking at you either.

 

 

”How long?”

 

 

”U-UH, WHAT?” His head tilted, and you could see his eyelights shrinking a bit, suddenly really nervous.

 

 

”How long are we stuck?” You repeated, looking away completely to stare out into the other side of the river....

 

 

”... A UH.... A WHILE?” .... well that sounded more like a question then anything. “Maybe An Hour....?”

 

 

... No.... you can’t stay like this for an hour.... you might....you might  _do_ something to make you hate yourself even more...

 

 

You didn't respond, only let his shaky leg drop from your hold, and instead moving down to his lower lips. You gently pinched one of his blue translucent folds between your fingertips and peeled it back to reveal his sex, which was leaking with arousal and clenched around your other fingers.

 

 

”A-ALPHA..” He whined, seeming embarrassed that you were staring down at his dripping cunt, bright blush covering his entire face.

 

 

”Shhhhh.” You shushed him as you wiggled your fingers around inside him as you tried gave another attempt to pull away from his sex..

 

 

He gasped, jerking upwards with sensitivity, moaning in your ear as his hands snapped up to grip your upper arm, his legs shaking, but instead of trying to close like last time, they widened as he hooked his ankles under your outer thighs.

 

 

From his reactions.... this isn’t painful.... but it didn’t make you feel any better....

 

 

It’d be too easy for you to just stop trying to pull out..... you knew for sure that your fingers were still lined up under his sweet spot.... you could just relentlessly rub it and his clit. Watch him come undone again under your experienced fingers...

 

 

No.... 

 

 

You removed your fingers from their hold on his folds, and instead wrapping an arm around his hipbones, to keep him still and in place.

 

 

”I’m gonna try and pull out now, ok?” You muttered into the side of his skull.

 

 

You felt him tense, but nod, probably too blissed out to grasp what you just said....

 

 

Swallowing the self disgust, you firmly gripped onto his hip bones with one hand.... “Uh..... tell me if it hurts....”

 

 

Then you started the slow process of fighting to pull your fingers out of him, which only seemed to clench and try to suck them back in.

 

 

Blue was whining, his face burying into the side of your neck, flushed and panting...

 

 

_’I’m disgusting..’_

 

 

Your go fingers were finally coming out, your second knuckles now being revealed.

 

 

_’Why did I do this?’_

 

 

Blue squirmed a bit in your hold, his hips unintentionally trying to buck into your retreating fingers, but you kept a tight hold on him.

 

 

_‘Why the fuck did I do this?! He’s not one of my hit and runs... he’s not-’_

 

 

Your fingers came out with a wet _pop_ , and you could _feel_ Blue cry out again. Another, much smaller, rush of hot blue tinted juices gushed out of him as he vibrated your neck with a high pitched moan, his shaking starting up more intensely this time.

 

 

Blue tinted arousal glistened on your fingers when you brought it up to look at your fingers, which had dark rings forming around the outsides, where his cunt had clenched so tightly onto you...

 

 

_’I’m sick.... So fucking sick...’_

 

 

You quickly dunked your soaked fingers into the river, watching as the bright blue juices tinted the river and washed away from you.

 

 

The skeleton in your lap shook slightly in exhaustion, still blue in the face..... but when you finally brought yourself to look him in the eye, you felt your stomach churn at the look he gave you.... 

 

 

You didn’t allow yourself to decipher it..... his heart shaped eyelights being enough to make you want to distance yourself from him as possible.

 

 

Taking a deep breath, you moved the both of you back into the water, keeping your arm wrapped around the front of his hipbones to keep him from turning to face his body towards you.... and began to clean him once again... this time making a conscious effort to avoid the sensitive spots you touched before.... and especially avoiding going anywhere near the glowing magic in his pelvis.

 

 

You ignored the twisting in your gut when he dunked down and nuzzled the side of his head into your breasts in favor of cupping water into your hand and rubbing it into his skull, causing his purring to sputter when his head jolted under your rough treatment.

 

 

His eyes were drooping, and you could see his body trying to slump, before it would seize up as he tried to stay awake.....

 

 

Abruptly, you stood from the water, causing the skeleton in your arms to muffle a yelp and cling to your neck, knees bending up to try and curl into your arms. You waded through the water, feeling the rocks and sand sink between your toes as you slushed through it, onto dry land....

 

 

When you leaned down to place Blue on the ground, he pathetically whined, his knees locking together, but otherwise didn’t complain.

 

 

You turned away to find your discarded tank top, which was a few feet away from where you stood. When you moved to grab it, Blue suddenly cried out, causing you to whip your head around to see what the problem was..... your short companion had little tears pricking in his eyes, his arms outstretched and making grabby motions at you, one of his feet in front of the other, like he was about to go after you... but you could see the shaking in his legs, and you could make the guess that if he had tried to go any further, he would have collapsed.

 

 

He whimpered when you didn’t make any move to come closer....

 

 

You resisted the urge to sneer.... not at him of course... but at the sickening thought that you did this to him to the point of forced dependence.... you didn’t want this... you didn’t want him to depend on you like that.

 

 

~~Yes you do, don’t fucking lie you sick freak-~~

 

 

Blue tried to take a step forward-

 

 

You shot forward, scooping the small skeleton in your arms when he suddenly collapsed.

 

 

He gasped- and you snarled in self disgust when your arm, which had ended up under his tailbone, pressed against his ~~warm, soft, and dripping~~ cunt.

 

 

_’stop touching him stop touching him stop touching him don’t touch him stop stop stop-‘_

 

 

You snapped your arm away as if it had been burned.... with a heavy sigh, you set him back down, making sure he actually sat down on a rock big enough for him not to fall off of.

 

 

”Don't move..... ok?” You asked, looking over his head... ignoring how his arousal dripped down your arm where it had been pressed.... you ignored his blue blush, his dazed expression, his sweating skull, his rattling bones, his dripping.... inviting looking....-

 

 

You didn’t wait for him to respond. Quickly turning on your heels and speed walking back to the river and basically punched your arm into the water, vigorously washing any sign of the blue tinted liquids off your skin...

 

 

”A-ALPHAAAAAA.” Blue whined behind you..... you closed your eyes, mentally seeing his pleading face for you to pick him up..... and you felt..... irritated... because you _liked_ it... you aren’t supposed to like it. You aren’t supposed to feel this pleased by his dependence in you.

 

 

_’FUCK!’_

 

 

You felt the anger from earlier coming back....

 

 

No.... not yet... you gotta wait until you take Blue back to the cave.... and kick the intruder away from your cave ~~\- away from your territory....~~

 

 

... what?

 

 

You grabbed yours and Blue’s clothes on your way back.

 

 

Wanting to get this done as quickly as possible, you grabbed your tank top and began drying his skull off with it.

 

 

You were lost to your mind, unable to hear his purrs and pleased noises while you wiped down his bones..... but you didn’t go further down then his ribs....

 

 

You could still see how his arousal continues to drip down his legs and puddle around him on the rock..... how it slicked up his needy little cunt...

 

  
You tossed his clothes at him, not seeing how he jolted underneath the sudden clothes covering his skull. You turned away and quickly slipped back into your own, not bothered by how they clung to your wet body or how your tank top was now soaked as well.

 

 

”A-ALPHA?” Blue called from behind you, and when you hesitantly turned around, you were relieved to see he had his clothes back on.... but he held his arms out, whimpering when you didn’t move to pick him up.

 

 

~~This is your fault.~~

 

 

~~Get over yourself and help him.~~

 

 

~~Just pick him up.~~

 

 

Slowly, you took those few steps back to him, to which he instantly grew more flustered at and purred....

 

 

You brought your arms under his pits and lifted him in the air.... but hesitated to bring him close to your body, dispute his whining and grabby hands at you....

 

 

~~Your fault.~~

 

 

With a steeled expression, you finally allowed Blue to cling to your person, his boney little body basically trying to melt into your own, his arms wrapped around your neck, face nuzzled into the underside of your chin, his sternum pressed flush against your own chest, his legs locked shakily, yet tightly, around your waist as best he could..... and his heat soaking into the skin of your stomach though your clothes.

 

 

Thanks to your stone cold face, you didn’t wrinkle your face in disgust... and you began your journey back to the cave...

 

 

You hadn’t realized how much time had passed today until the sun was beginning to set...

 

As you walked, you noticed how his hands had moved to your shoulders, kneading slightly into your skin, a purr vibrating the underside of your chin where his face was pressed... and you could feel him trying to shift upwards, his summoned parts rubbing up and down your front every time he moved....

 

 

When you were drawing closer to the halfway point, you couldn’t stop some of the thoughts that slipped though.......

 

 

You had just accentually...... _molested_ this skeleton..... you had touched him in places that you shouldn’t have.... he couldn’t consent because he was high on need and arousal...

 

 

_Oh god....._

 

 

What the _fuck_ possessed you to think this was a good idea?!

 

 

You're no better then those men who touched their women counterparts on your base....

 

 

He couldn’t consent...

 

 

........

 

 

_.... How old even is Blue?..._

 

 

You almost stumbled over a root at the sudden thought.

 

 

Oh _**fuck!**_

 

 

You don’t even know! He acts like a child........ _**oh god he act like a child-**_

 

 

The panic you were feeling right now isn’t doing you any good....

 

 

But the idea that you just molested a _minor_ , of all things, makes vomit threatening to burn a hole in your throat all the more deserving....

 

 

.... Blue suddenly lifted his head from where it was pressed under your chin, and you could see the exhausted, satisfied... dazed.... look on his face as he smiles at you and how his eyelights fuzzed up and expanded. With his face being inches from your own, you could feel his hot exhales coming from his nose and see how smooth his cheeks were......

 

 

You stopped and tried to lean back-!!!

 

 

His teeth pressed to your lips so quickly it left you stunned.

 

 

_’W-what?’_

 

 

Your lips were vibrating from his purring as something _sparked_ against your mouth. You could see his eye sockets close as he moaned into the kiss, and how his head tilted slightly, trying to get a better angle of your lips....

 

 

And just like that, it was over. He pulled away from your shocked face and placed his skull back on your shoulder, lightly snoring not soon after......

 

 

......”I’m going to Hell...”

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

When you got back to the cave, you could see the red skeleton knocking away on the rocks around the side of the rock formation, his skull pressed against their rough surface, eye sockets squinting in concentration. He moved to a different spot and knocked on the stone..... looking for something....

 

 

Whatever.

 

 

You snarled at him when he seen you, causing him to shrink away from the stones, a light sweat appearing on his skull as he looked at your feet, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

 

 

Narrowing your eyes in warning, you took a step towards him threateningly, to which he backed off.... but didn’t leave...

 

 

Baring your teeth at him, you nodded towards the trees, wanting him to get a move on..... and it seemed that he finally got the idea, his shoulders slumping as he glared at the ground, grumbling something you couldn’t understand as he disappeared in the trees, but not before getting another look at you.

 

 

You waited a few moments before you went inside, wanting to see if he’d come back... but he didn’t, so you continued on your way....

 

 

... You didn’t even think about it when you laid Blue down next to Birdy. You knew he wouldn’t hurt Blue......

 

 

It made you feel sick when Blue whines in his sleep, subconsciously searching for something to grab.... to which you covered him under the blanket with Birdy.....

 

 

Ok...

 

 

You looked towards the exit......

 

 

You can’t sleep here tonight.... you need to find somewhere else... ~~you can’t be in the same space as the one you basically molested....~~

 

 

Taking a step out into the night, you disappeared into the trees...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We go downhill from here boys-
> 
>  
> 
> But also MORE FANART!!!
> 
>  
> 
> https://pamgkrthart.tumblr.com/post/188404706706/the-soldier-and-the-carnal-skeletons-fanart-for


	20. Forget Forget Forget... But I Don’t Want To...

_Shouting...._

 

_Guns going off in rapid fire..._

 

_Bullets flying all around, some burning your skin from how close they came to hitting you...._

 

_Grenades and landmines exploding, causing your ears to ring...... dirt, rocks, ~~and body parts~~ raining down on people..._

 

_You’re moving, dunked down and racing as fast as you can through the fighting, occasionally firing your M4 carbine at the enemy._

 

_Honest to God fear coursed cold blood through your veins as you searched for a specific soldier. You don’t know how you lost sight of him!_

 

_  
Where is he?!_

 

_There was a ringing in your ears that made everything around you seem muffled. The explosions, the firing of guns, the screaming, the shouting, ~~the crying, the sound of bodies dropping like flies~~..... it was drowned out by your ringing eardrums like you were underwater....._

 

 

_You should have never been here, your platoon should have never been here, deep behind enemy lines, being killed off faster then any of you could reload your weapons...._

 

_... and as you searched for a certain person, you couldn’t help but wonder..... ‘Where’s Bravo!? Where’s backup?!’_

 

_... No training could have ever prepared you for this.... actually being in a fight for your life... watching the people you trained with for years being slaughtered before your eyes, having to take a persons life before they take yours..... watching people beg to be put out of their misery after having their legs blown off by an activated grenade or landmine.... or seeing a man split in two, his lower half sprawled lifelessly a few feet away from his top half as he numbly tries to scoop his organs back into his body...._

 

~~_Theres nothing you can do to help them._ ~~

 

~~_Its survival of the fittest._ ~~

 

~~_You have to be selfish in war._ ~~

 

~~_You have to keep yourself alive._ ~~

 

~~_Numb yourself of their pain..._ ~~

 

_You stood up, taking quick breaths of the hot, thick, smoke filled air and looked around in panic._

 

_Over the loud noises of the ongoing fighting, you screaming his name._

 

“̵̧̡̨̧̛͔̯̪̤̗̼͔͕̹̤̖͈̻̜̣͎̟͎̝͍͇̣̫͖̟͉̞͎̗̝͙̖͖͈̰̼̰͖̻͈̭͓͉̼̭̖͖͇͑͆͑̒͆͗̈́́̊̔̍̎̃̎̄̍̉͘̚͜͠ͅͅC̷̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̪̺̻͔̪͓̦̻̤͎̗͓͍̖͓̭̝͙̗͚͙͎̤̤̝͇̭͎͇͇̪̫̮̗͉͓̬̫̦̜̹̮̜̖̰͕̳̝͓̥͚͍̈́̉̈́̍̉̏̐̌͛̑͒̄͐͂̀͊͊́̈͂̅̈͛̀̾̔̋̌̈́͗̈́̌̎̆̎̑͂̓̑̂͊͗̐̏̈̀̎͒̑̅̃͌͊̃͒̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅḫ̶̡̧̡̛̮̞̩͉̙̩̪̙̻̗̫̘̙̘̘͚̠̭̜͓͔̯̳̻̙̖̗͍̩̖͎͔̲̼̲̮͖̗̘͍̤̼̝̳̲̬̟͚̙̖͎͉͍͍͔̈̔͋̄̄̎͒̈̌̓̋͂͐̅͒̃͂̍̾̎̽̎̃̇̒͘͘͜͜͜͠͝ͅu̶͈̬̹͛̓̉͘͝ċ̵̨̡̡̢̨̢̛̛͖͇̙͖̮̙͇̦̫̝̩̻͉̼̞̖̰͖̤̪̣͔̥̣͈̺͓͍̲͖̠͉̹̺̲̼̳͉̝̩̞̬̬̫̞̖̙͉̰̮̲̙͔͖͌͂̀̋̋̌̅̋̀̾́̿͑̾̒̍̽̋̾͌̅̆̍͗̇̌̆̇͆̈́͗͌̇͊̐̏̏̀̃̐̀̈́̔̑̈́͛͊͒̎͗́̆̌̿͂̄̆͒͒͛͒̒̍̎̌̕͘͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅķ̶̡̨̧̨̨̧̟̦͔̣̖̝͉͕̲̜̟̥̩̮̹͇͈̭̳̦̺͔͍̯̺̩̞̟̩̣͉͓͙͓͔̭̻̠̭̹̞̫̝̰̹̳̺̮̺̝͔̞̦̝͚̜̙̼̠͚͍̻̝̰̟̭̞͔̠̦̐͂̾́̌̈́̆̾͑̀͑̽͗͒͜͜͠ͅͅ!̸̢̢̧̛̛̛̠̫̦̮͓̙͓̦̝̗̟͚͙̬͓͉̘̱̲͍̻̭̯̘͔̜̖̼̤͇̭̤̼̜̝̭͆͂̄̽͋̑̇͊͑̌̄̓̅͆͛̊̀̉͂́̐͗̒̋̑͗̽͑̏̓̃̈́̈́̐̄̈̆̒͑̈͐͂̐̋̿͋͂̇̾̕̚̕͘͜͠͠͝”̸̨̞͖̲̩̤̠̥̪̤͈͚̪̙̰̩̙̟͎̣̠͇͔̄́̄̏̍̐̓̎̀̉̓̋̊͐͛̍̅̑́̈́͐͐̌͊̏̂͊͂̈́͛̎́͗̐̅́͒̔̌͒̈̀̎̕̚͘̕͘͜͝͠

 

_You don’t know how he got out of your sights..... he must have panicked and ran.... but to where?_

 

_Quickly ~~shakily~~ pulling the trigger on an enemy, you could feel the powerful shots of the gun strain your muscles as you kept it in place, so it didn’t come back and take you off your feet._

 

_Dead._

 

_  
You took off again, deeper into enemy lines ~~, ignoring all the cries for help, the cries of pain, the sound of death-~~_

 

_There was a familiar shape that caught your attention, causing you to halt and whip your head around to the side...._

 

~~_A familiar scene-_ ~~

 

_The enemy was standing over C̷̡̨̨̧̨̡͎̝̞̫̗̯̻̼̜̝͎͙̙̤̪͇̭̗͕̥̳̲̙̫̪̜̟͍͓̖̲͓̗͕̹͙̹̞͈͈̟͔̓̍̾̀̄͒̃̑̓̎͗͛̊̋̆͋͗̓͊̆̄̃͗́́̀͛̂̉̈́̈́͐̇́̈́̓̉̃̒̑̀̽̄̔̐̓̀̓͑̽̊́̒̀̅͋͌͒͑̚͘̚͜͜͝͠ͅh̸̡̧̡̢̧̨̡̧̧̞̳̩̙̥̦͓͈̱̺̝̺͖͙̫̖͔̳̹̬̞̺̦̫̰͙̼̟͉̺̻͈͕̟̳̫̭̬͍͙̭̪̭͙͍̭͈̝̤͎̥̲͊̌́̆̔͐͋̋͒̓̂́̑͐͑͒̿̉̽̋̌̎͑̾̾̂͌́͋͆̓̅͒̈́̃̈́̄̑̑̍̽͐̈̈́͒̌̊́̀͛̓̍̈̿͑́͊̿̾̌͘u̷̡̡̡̨͖͎̘̦̜̯̯͈̙͕̹͚̙̟̝̗͓̯͓̰͎̱̫͇̩̗͍̦̣͆̉͌͋͊̈́̊̊͐̈́͑̊̆̋̔̈́̃͂͌̂͐̈̈̈̉͌̔̓͗̓̓̇͒̀̾̉̈́̂͛̈́̑͌̽̈́̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝c̶̢̛̱̣͑̌̍̀̉̀̿͐̾͋̔́́̊̈́͋̅͑͑̊̀̓̌͊̾͋͑̀̾̿̍́̾̊̍̆̄̒̔̽͊̓̈́̂̓̓̂̂͘̕̕͝͝ķ̴̡̧̛̛̛̱͎̞̲̟̪͉̳̪̲̲̬̭̜̙͖̗͎̬̣͖͙͍̳̺̌̀̑̍̆̐͆́̈́̆̐̄̇̍͑̄͑͒͒̀͋̓̿̂̀̀̅͂̍̾̆̋̎̓̅̽̉̑̔͂͆͘͘͘̚͠͝͝͝͝͠͝_ _, who was on his back and bleeding out from multiple gunshot wounds, the man’s weapon pointing at his head._

 

~~_....wait..... this is.... familiar...._ ~~

 

_You shot off towards the two without a second thought, your weapon firing in the air as a warning shot, causing the two to whip their heads in your direction as you screeched to a halt in between the two....._

 

_You stood between the cadet and the enemy._

 

~~_Why..... why does this seem so familiar?_ ~~

 

_Basically flinching into position, you pointed your gun at the man, to which he mirrored._

 

_Something gripped your pants and weakly tugged on it. You glanced away from the enemy only for a second to see your comrade bleeding out on the ground behind you all the while bloodying up your pants leg with his hand._

 

_You quickly whipped your head back around to face the man who shot him, who hasn’t moved..... you took this moment to grab the back ofC̴̨̡̛͉̣͉͍̙͖͎̗̞̫̰̹̦̤̜̯͕͚͚͍̾̒̀͆͛̈́͛̂͗͆͗͜͝ͅḥ̷̢̧̛͔͙̫͇̜̮̲͉̹̺͎̟̘̝̠̭̖̘̣͕̞̫̒͊̀͋̐̑̾̈́̾̏̌̽̑̉̿̇́̿̀͐̓̔͊̔̓͆̓͗͌͗̄͌̎̊̓̅̎̈̉́́͘̕͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅư̵̖̞͈͍̥͖͍̹̜͙̬̟̲͙̬̗͍͚̱̝͑͐̎̿̅̈́͋͌̅̍͂̋͐͋̆̎͌͛̈́́̉̔͂͗̿̌͛̕͠͠c̶̡̡̢̡̡̧̛̼̰͍̣̹̘̣͉̦̞͖̟̝̦̦̪̘͍̤͎̭̝̗͇͔̳̮̪̟͖̗͓͉̝̪̻̽̐̄͑̅͗̊͛͜k̷̨̧̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̗͎͕͇̫̰̮̳̹̮͙͔͕͙̹̖͕͇̠̖̟̖̥̬̦̮̰͖̣̮̣̙̻̱̖͓̤̻̙̠̘̲̖̹̲̜͙̫͇͈͇͎͇̟̮̬̪̰̗͇̩̤͈̮͉̟͊̈́͆̾͌̈́͛̔͆̂͐̅̅̌̀͊͛̿̈́̌̌̀̔̇̋̇̈́̀́̚̚͠͝͠͝’̵̧̢̛̲̰̘̗̟̗̩̜̝̦͚̪̭̣̮̻͉̱͋͋̓̉̅̋̂̿͂́̏́̈́̾͂͋͛̏̂͑́͗̏̉͌͐͘̕͜͜͜͜͝s̷̡̰̦̮̩͔̝̭̯̞̝͔͍̪̍̔͐͗͑͜͜͝ͅͅuniform and dragged his gurgling form backwards, further behind you and away from danger._

 

_What an honorable opponent._

 

~~_What an honorable opponent...._ ~~

 

_You shook your head and pulled the trigger on your gun...... only for it to click...._

 

_You tried again, only for the same result..... you were out of bullets..._

 

_With growing panic, you threw your gun at the enemy, which hit him smack dab in the neck, and when he stumbled back with a choke, that’s when you attacked._

 

_With a war cry, you punched him square in the face.... and you didn’t stop there... you broke his arm and his ribs when he tried to fight back, throwing his hands in a wild attempt to push you off or something, to which you snapped your teeth around his hand, feeling the flesh break and give way._

 

_Blood filled your mouth as the man screamed curses at you and used his broken arm to punch you across the face, effectively knocking you off of him.... but not without taking a chunk of his hand with you._

 

_You say up and spit out the foul tasting stuff, feeling the warm liquid dripping down your chin._

 

_The man was on his knees, crying out in pain as he cradled his disfigured hand, which had a good chunk missing from between his index finger and his thumb._

 

_While he was distracted, you scrambled to grab the gun he dropped when you threw yours. Once found, you didn’t have time to prepare for the backfire... and shot the man, knocking you off your feet from the power...._

 

_You lay there panting for a moment... the only sound that could be heard was the explosions and gunfire of the ongoing war...... and the wheezing ~~dying~~ breaths of your comrade.._

 

_Struggling to get up, you crawled over to him..._

 

_It was bad..._

 

_When you made it to his side, you sat on your knees, quickly unclipping the camo helmet from his head and carelessly tossing it to the side..... you lost yours when a grenade went off a little to close to you earlier._

 

~~_No...._ ~~

 

_He..... there were holes in his vest... most of which got through from how close the gun was... three in his chest, one in his left shoulder, and one in his left arm....._

 

~~_You remember this like it was yesterday..._ ~~

 

_This kid... this boy, no older then seventeen....._

 

_Blood splattered all over his face as he chokes and coughs.... and when he opened his eyes, he clung to you, shaking and crying... ~~and wheezing from the bullets and blood drowning his lungs...~~_

 

_”(Y/...” He chokes, slowly losing color in his face._

 

_”S-Shhhh.” You try, a lump settling in your throat as you helplessly wipe the blood from his cheek... which only smeared it more._

 

_He gripped your arm tight..._

 

_“I... I’m-“ He started coughing again. “So scared....”_

 

_You could feel the hopeless tears start to sting your eyes and burn your nose..._

 

_”I... don’t wanna die....” He whispered, staring up at you..... ~~begging for you to help him.~~_

 

_You scrunched up your face with unshed tears as you pet his head, which was covered in grease, sweat, and dirt... “You’re not gonna die.” You promise as you placed your hands on the bullet holes in his chest. “You’re gonna make it.”_

 

_He didn’t say anything, only reached under the collar of his heavy uniform.... and drew back with a metal necklace in his grip.... which held his dog tag..._

 

_”No!” You wheeled on him, snapping head up to look him in the eye. “You put that back! Fuckin’ put it back!”_

 

_.... His hand flopped down onto his chest, still clenching the tag in his grip... towards you..._

 

_”You’re gonna live! I’ll fuckin’ carry you back to base if I have to!”_

 

_You couldn’t even think as you lifted him into your arms...._

 

~~_.... But you stopped....._ ~~

~~~~

 

~~_But your body kept walking.... leaving you to watch as your body walked off into the distance without you...... still carrying the boy in your arms._ ~~

 

~~_This isn’t real...._ ~~

 

_~~This.... is~~ n’t real..._

 

 

 

_”This is my memory...“_

 

 

 

 

_“I am sorry to bring you here, my dear..” A calm, smooth voice suddenly spoke from your side._

 

_You whipped around, jumping back in a defensive stance.... but... the thing that spoke wasn’t human... it was a glob of black tar with a white bald head... and then he turned to look at you... and you could see the open frown and empty half crescent eyes, all of which held a dark abyss... and then your eyes drew to the deep cracks perfectly carved into his face over both his eyes.... eyes sockets?_

 

_He looked away from you... gazing out into the battlefield that you knew now was fake... no... it was real.... the battlefield that you now knew couldn’t hurt you._

 

~~_Physically..._ ~~

 

_”And it saddens me to see you have tasted the bitter reality of war...” He solemnly notes as a landmine goes off somewhere nearby._

 

_”Why the fuck are you here?! You have no right to be here! Who are you?! What are you?!” You snarl, stepping closer so you were only a foot away, ready to beat this tar blob to a pulp._

 

_He turned his head to face you. “Ah yes, the reason why I am here....” He tilted his head up to look you in the face... or at least you think he’s looking at your face. “I could reach you no other way, other then the most vulnerable and weakest points of your mind.... and this just so happened to be one of them....”_

 

_You said nothing, only glared in the direction that your body walked off in..._

 

_”I have come here to warn you, my dear.... this island.... it’s alive. The longer you stay here, the more it feeds off you and the more you revert to a more primal stage.”_

 

_You whipped your head back around. “The fuck did you just say? You’re full of shit!” You growled, baring your teeth in a warning for the tar blob to shut up._

 

_”...... If I am a liar, as you say... then tell me my dear.... what was that boy’s name?....”_

 

 

_You glared as you opened your mouth. “It’s-.....” You stopped.... “His name is....”_

 

 

 _You suddenly looked at the ground, eyes darting this way and that as you tried to remember his name.... “I_ know _his name....”_

 

_The black blob tilted his head at you, an almost knowing look on his face as he watched as your expression became more and more desperate and confused._

 

_”My dear, I tell no lies-!”_

 

_He suddenly looked up at the sky... and you glared confusingly at him because of his sudden cutting off of his own words, until you finally looked up as well._

_  
_

 

_The sky was morphing... changing... falling away leaving behind it, a white- blank abyss... the battlefield deafened into silence and the fighting crumbled away into nothing...._

 

_Alone..._

 

_”I must leave you, my dear- I am not strong enough to stay here...” He quickly turned to face you, a strange look of urgency on his unmoving expression. “You must come back to the secret bunker- fall asleep in there. That’s the only way I can speak with you.”_

 

_You watched as he began to melt away... and you stepped back, feeling uneasy by this creature... you don’t know him... he could be trying to trick you._

 

_”Wait!” His body was rapidly becoming smaller as he melted into the dirt. “You won’t remember me when we next meet-!”_

 

_And he was gone.... you were left in shock.... “What?....”_

 

_You were left alone in the white abyss as the dirt below you crumbled away into blinding nothingness...._

 

_You would be lying if you said that encounter didn’t leave you slightly shaken...._

 

_Wait...._

 

_Who were you talking to?_

 

 

 

            _________

 

 

You felt yourself waking up, becoming more aware of your surroundings and the sound of crickets and frogs.... and... snoring?

 

 

With your heart heavy in your chest, you opened your eyes, not wanting to think about the nightmare you just had...

 

 

It was still dark out, you noted... which means you hadn’t been sleeping for long.... but there was a new addition that wasn’t there when you closed your eyes.

 

 

... _The intruder_...

 

 

You glared at the skeleton, who was sleeping near you, curled up against the tree you were leaning on. His grin was lax with red drool  hanging off his chin as he snored right next to you, his clawed boney hand stuffed up under his shirt, while the other remained unmoving curled up to his chest and his legs pulled up to make a fetal postion.... then your eyes landed on the cracks he sported on his face. The biggest one lead from his golden tooth to the underside of his eye socket, while the other ones were small and scattered... but the one leading to his false tooth was the most obvious and eye catching.

 

 

Someone must have beat the snot out of him and knocked out his tooth....

 

 

Good. He deserved it.

 

 

With a snarl you knew he wouldn’t see, you stretched out your legs, getting blood circulating again, before standing up and moving away from the irritating skeleton.

 

 

.... But where?

 

 

It was night, a time you haven’t wandered around in. You didn’t want to risk running into one of the nocturnal predators of the night or get lost.... when the sun goes down, any place you _think_ you know can completely change into unfamiliar territory...

 

 

But.... 

 

 

As much as you knew it would be in your best interest to only go so far away from ~~your territory~~  familiar landmarks...

 

 

There was something nagging in the back of your mind....

 

 

Something... like it was _wanting... needing_ to go back across the river....

 

 

Where you felt that extreme wave of anger...... ~~you can’t remember why you were so angry~~....

 

 

.... You needed to go back anyways, after dropped all your stuff over there and forgetting to grab them before you took off to the other side of the river in a fit of anger to chase off the intruder.

 

 

So with a reason in mind, you squinted against the dark of the trees and began the walk to the river.... 

 

 

~~Where you violated Blue-~~

 

 

Your stomach churned...

 

 

Even with your eyes adjusted to the night, it was still hard to see some of the landmarks that guided you to and from the river the last couple of times.

 

 

But it was like something in you knew the way.... ~~guiding you...~~

 

 

As you carefully maneuvered through the dense, dark jungle... you couldn’t help but recommence the dream you had...

 

 

Why did you have it? Now, of all times? Sure, you’ve had some recurring nightmares about past wars and skirmishes.... but never something so.... _vivid_...

 

 

Your face soured and your frown deepened as you dunked below a low hanging branch.

 

 

... and why did it have to be about _him_?

 

 

Why?....

 

 

You hate remembering that day...

 

 

Always have and always will...

 

 

You took a deep breath as you cleared your thoughts of that memory.... _you ~~can’t~~ don’t want to remember_...

 

 

The water reflected the moon in the river when you breached the clearing.... it was beautiful... ~~but tainted by your actions-~~

 

 

You didn’t hesitate to remove your boots and socks... and removing your pants for good measure, before stepping into the cool crisp water, ignoring how it sent cold chills up your spine, and swam across.

 

 

Swimming in a smooth motion, you crossed quickly, having been taught how to swim in thick muddy water while being weighed down by hundred pound vests and equipment, this was like swimming through clouds; a piece of cake.

 

 

You shook yourself off when you stepped out on the other side, not being bothered by the leaves and sticks that crunched under your feet as you went.

 

 

... Nothing was amiss when you finally reached the dark stairway leading further underground... your axe handle, machete, and Birdy’s jacket still lay abandoned by the entrance, albeit, covered in some leaves, but still there...

 

 

You turned your line of sight to the dark abyss that seemed to call for you...

 

 

Like last time, there were no animals to cut though the deathly silence, the wind was nonexistent,.... and the river made no noise even though you hadn’t gone far enough away from it to be unable to hear it...

 

 

You placed your foot down the first step.... then another... then another... and before you knew it, you were walking down into the dark abyss, step by step...

 

 

 

_**D a r k e r    y e t    D a r k e r** _

 

 

 

The moment you touched the bottom of the staircase, you collapsed.... your eyes rolling into the back of your head and losing consciousness before you even hit the ground....

 

 

 

 

And a memory from your childhood played before your eyes.....

 

 

 

 

 

 

_One you would rather **forget**....._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, you guys are hot on my trail of what’s going on in the story. So good on you!
> 
> And uh, sorry if this chapter was confusing to read.... I had some trouble trying to write how I wanted it to be seen.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, MORE FANART!!!
> 
>  
> 
> https://pamgkrthart.tumblr.com/post/188486494881/not-from-writingisawarzones-recent-chapter-but
> 
>  
> 
> https://pamgkrthart.tumblr.com/post/188492353766/my-headcanon-looks-for-she-alpha-beta-gamma-and
> 
>  
> 
> https://pamgkrthart.tumblr.com/post/188509263506/my-headcanon-designs-for-these-four-babies-fro
> 
>  
> 
> https://pamgkrthart.tumblr.com/post/188532130426/i-made-stickers-for-writingisawarzone-story-blue
> 
>  
> 
> https://pamgkrthart.tumblr.com/post/188580426301/i-feel-like-im-spamming-writingisawarzone-with
> 
>  
> 
> https://pamgkrthart.tumblr.com/post/188616889281/i-have-no-self-control-hehehe
> 
>  
> 
> https://pamgkrthart.tumblr.com/post/188513430566/little-chibis-of-silly-thoughts-for-the-story-man

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Stranded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220233) by [KrispyShu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrispyShu/pseuds/KrispyShu)
  * [The Stranded Life with Unexpected Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556716) by [KrispyShu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrispyShu/pseuds/KrispyShu)
  * [No Time For An Existential Crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010469) by [Politely_Spooky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politely_Spooky/pseuds/Politely_Spooky)
  * [Primal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554391) by [JZcatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZcatt/pseuds/JZcatt)




End file.
